


Wenn ich nicht für mich bin, wer dann?

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, M/M, Ziva David Bashing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung – wirklich? Nun, dann werden die Kollegen vom neuen Projekt „narzisstischer Tony“ ja nicht wirklich überrascht sein, oder?</p>
<p>Zu Tonys Überraschung enthält sein Projekt aber noch eine alte Jugendliebe, unbekannte Kinder…</p>
<p>AU nach S6E6  – Murder 2.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die bittere Erkenntnis

Tony saß auf einer Bank am Flussufer des Anacostia. Die leichte Brise flussaufwärts linderte den schwülen heißen Tag etwas. Er beobachtete die Aktivitäten am Fluss, die Spaziergänger, Läufer und Hundeausführer am Ufer, die Reflexionen der Sonnenstrahlen an der Wasseroberfläche. Die Geräusche schienen weit entfernt. Gedämpft. Er fühlte sich losgelöst von all dem Treiben rund um ihn herum. Fast friedlich in seiner Beobachterrolle, fast unsichtbar, nicht gesehen werden, übersehen worden sein. Mitten drinnen und trotzdem nicht dazugehörend. Alles wahrnehmend aber selbst nicht wahrgenommen werden. Er seufzte und schnaufte. Ein gutes Beispiel für sein ganzes Leben zur Zeit - beruflich wie auch privat. Der heutige Tag war nur der Punkt am i, der Tropfen, der … der Strohhalm, der…

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Wie hatte er alles nur so lange ignorieren können, nicht glauben wollen. Niemand respektierte oder mochte ihn von seinem Team, Boss, Direktor, Abby. Er hatte angenommen, dass Ducky ihn schätzte und mochte. Aber seine heutige Zustimmung zu Gibbs Aussage, dass er einen Narzissten ihm Team hätte und Tony mit dem wahnsinnigen Mörder verglichen hat. Ausgerechnet er, der seinen eigene Wut und Verzweiflung auf alle anderen übertrug, der nur seinen Wünsche, Ziele anstrebte und nur seine eigenen, obskuren Regeln für wichtig und richtig hielt, obwohl er sich selber nicht dran hielt, aber ihn bestrafte, wenn er es nicht tat. Ausgerechnet er nannte Tony einen Narzissten. Und Ducky, der bei jeder Gelegenheit eine lange und umständliche Geschichte seines Lebens erzählen musste, obwohl es meistens weder der passende Zeitpunkt noch Ort war. Ducky, der es liebte den verschrobenen, schrulligen ja nicht der Norm entsprechenden, schottischen Doktor zu geben, stimmte beiläufig zu. Tony schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf – Unfassbar! Beide sind stark ausgeprägte Egoisten und Egozentriker. Wie kann ein ausgebildeter Profiler die Diagnose _Narzisstische Persönlichkeits Störung_ so leichtfertig aussprechen.

Tony konnte sich der Wahrheit nicht mehr länger entziehen, sein Team war nicht mehr seine Ersatzfamilie, seine Freunde. Derek Morgan vom BAU, sein Freund aus Studium oder Colin Clarington sein Freund aus Collegezeiten würden nie so bösartige und gemeine Beleidigungen und Seitenhiebe absetzen wie Ziva, Abby oder McGee. Gibbs war ohnedies eine eigene Liga – niemand verstand, warum er sich das solange schon gefallen ließ. Ducky und Jimmy Palmer waren bis jetzt immer seine Sicherheitszone gewesen, sein Auftankstation während des Stressmarathons MCRT. Er war eine gemeines und verletzendes Umfeld schon so gewohnt – seit seiner Kindheit gewohnt, dass er gar nichts mehr dabei fand. Das war das eigentliche Problem, dass er gelernt hat mit täglichen Beleidigungen, Gemeinheiten, Misshandlungen und Übergriffen zu leben.

Nur sein Team behandelte ihn so schlecht. Die anderen Kollegen im NCIS respektierten und mochten ihn, seine SFA-Kollegen suchten seinen Rat und seine Unterstützung und waren sehr dankbar dafür. Warum ließ er sich das dann von seinem Team gefallen?

Gibbs behandelte ihn wie einen grünen Probie und teilte ihm auch nur die ‚niedrigsten‘ Aufgaben zu – außer die vielen Reporte, die er als Teamleiter auszufüllen hatte und die er an Tony delegiert hatte. Wie z.B.: Budgetfragen, Personalbeurteilungen, Fallreflexionen und Materialbeschaffung, Nachbestellung,…alles Dinge, die Tony seit Jahren erledigte. Er führte seine eigenen administrativen Aufgaben als SFA aus und ca 75% von Gibbs SSA-Aufgaben, ging zu Sitzungen, traf die Entscheidungen – als Gibbs „Stellvertreter“ in dessen Sinne. Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Gibbs dies nicht oder nicht mehr wusste. Er lachte boshaft – was er da alles anstellen könnte! Neue Technik, Mitarbeiterbeurteilungen von Ziva und McGee aus seiner Sicht und nicht aus der Sicht von Gibbs, aus der von ihm angenommenen Sicht von Gibbs.

Ziva und McGee behandelten ihn wie einen dummen, unerfahrenen, ungebildeten und unerwünschten Faulpelz. Jede Anweisung von ihm wurde angezweifelt und hinterfragt. Nur die Hälfte wurde nach längeren Diskussionen auch ausgeführt und immer mit persönlichen Beleidigungen ‚ausgeglichen‘. Warum ließ er sich das von diesen Beiden gefallen. Er hatte eine bessere Ausbildung als McGee, nur wusste das Niemand. Er hatte viel mehr Erfahrung als die beiden. Er war der bessere Ermittler, hatte bessere Ideen, fand die Hinweise und Zusammenhänge schneller und direkter. McGee war im EDV-Bereich besser, aber dafür war er ja auch im Team. Ziva hatte internationale Kontakte – dafür war sie im Team – obwohl, da hatte Tony seine Zweifel. Sie wäre viel besser im CI/CT-Team eingesetzt als im MCRT. Er hat es –bis jetzt- als seine Aufgabe angesehen, die beiden zu trainieren, auszubilden, obwohl sie nichts von ihm lernen wollten und annehmen konnten. Er war der einzige, der einen wirklich breiten und guten Hintergrund als Ermittler hatte. Das wollte er den beiden weitergeben. Er wusste, dass McGee keine zwei Wochen im Team ausgehalten hätte, wen er ihn nicht vor Gibbs beschützt hätte und Gibbs vor McGee. Und Ziva hätte für ihre vielen Rechtschreibfehler schon eine Glatze am Hinterkopf, wenn Tony sie nicht immer ausbessern würde.

Er seufzte wieder und fühlte das erste Mal seit langem wirklich Ärger und Wut darüber, wie er behandelt wird. Bis jetzt hat er versuchte dieses Verhalten zu ignorieren und übersehen. Aber seine Geduld und Belastbarkeit hatte nur dazu geführt, dass ihm mehr vom selben zugemutet wurde. Er hat es als seine Herzaufgabe gesehen das Team zusammenzuhalten und zum bestmöglichen Ergebnis zu bringen. Wie narzisstisch. Und die drei haben nur sich selbst und ihre eigene Großartigkeit im Kopf – wie altruistisch. Die Absurdität brachte Tony zum Lachen.

Er dachte an die vielen Stunden, die er damit verbrachte hatte, Gibbs bevorzugten Handytyp im Internet aufzutreiben. Das Modell wird seit Jahren schon nicht mehr produziert und Tony hatte sich mit 40 Stück eingedeckt, sie programmiert mit Gibbs Nummern, die Kurzwahlen belegt, wie Gibbs es gewohnt war um jedes in einem Wutanfall zerstörte Handy sofort ersetzen zu können. Auch so ein narzisstisches Verhalten – nícht wahr?

Tony gluckste vor schadenfrohem Lachen als ihm die Idee einschoss. Projekt narzisstischer Anthony. Er würde nur noch narzisstische Handlungen setzen mit seinem Team und Abby – mal sehen wie ihnen das gefällt?


	2. Der neue Tony

Am Freitagabend erreichte Tony seine Wohnung mit vielen Einkäufen und in guter Laune. Er verstaute alles und setzt sich mit einem Glas Wein in seinen Wintergarten. Herrlich! Er war wirklich dankbar für die unerwarteten und damals überraschenden Belohnungen für seine akademischen Errungenschaften. Vor 6 Monaten als der Boiler und die Heizung seiner Wohnung wieder einmal kaputt waren und der Vermieter Wochen für die Reparatur veranschlagte, beschloss er sich eine andere Wohnung zu mieten. Und entdeckte, dass sein Bildungs – Trustfonds kräftig aufgestockt worden war. Um 5 Mio $ !! Erst dachte er, das wäre ein Irrtum und eine Zahlung, eigentlich für seinen Vater gedacht, wäre auf seinem Konto gelandet. Aber nein, ihm waren für jeden seiner 4 Master 250000$ für den PhD noch einmal eine Mio überwiesen worden. Und 3 Mio erhielt er zu seinem 30. Geburtstag, weil er keinen Kontakt mit seinem Vater hatte, über die Anwaltskanzlei seiner englischen Verwandten, von seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits beauftragt. Der Anwalt hat wirklich herzlich gelacht über sein verwirrtes Gestotter.

Er hat sich eine schöne Wohnung im obersten Geschoß eines 10-stöckigen Gebäudes gekauft. Mit riesigem Wohnzimmer, Wohnküche und dazwischen ein Tisch mit 12 Sitzplätzen, eigenem Kinozimmer, 2 großen Gästezimmern, Büro-Bibliothek, einem Wintergarten und einer großen Terrasse zum großen Innenhof, mit 24/7 Portier und Tiefgaragenplatz. Die Schlösser hatten Fingerabdruckscanner und die Sprinkleranlage Sicherheits-Kameras eingebaut. Er genoss jede Minute in seinem neuen Heim, jedes nach Hause kommen und vor allem, dass niemand wusste wo er wohnte. Keine nächtlichen Besuche seines Vaters oder verärgerter Team-Mitglieder. Keinen Zweitschlüssel an Gibbs abgeben müssen. In dieser Wohnung fühlte er sich so sicher, frei und unbelastet wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er bereitete sich ein Abendessen zu und nahm es in der Küche ein.

Der heutige Tag im Büro war wirklich erheiternd gewesen. Erst hatte Gibbs in einem Wutanfall sein Handy aus dem fahrenden Auto geworfen. Nur Tony wusste, dass es das letzte Exemplar seines Gibbs-Handy-Depots war. Als er im Büro keine Ersatzhandy auf seinem Schreibtisch fand, explodierte er: „McGee, wo ist mein Handy?“ „Mhm, ähm, Du hast es aus dem Fenster geworfen, Boss!“ antwortete McGee vorsichtig. „Und?“ bellte Gibbs. McGee war total verwirrt. „Ich verstehe nicht.“ „Ersatzhandy!“ sagte Gibbs genervt über die lange Leitung von McGee. „Ich habe kein Ersatzhandy, Boss“ Gibbs starrte ihn einige Sekunden an. „Dann besorg eines!“ Sache erledigt – für Gibbs. „Uhm, Boss, dieses Fabrikat gibt es seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ich kann Dir ein neues beschaffen!“ Gibbs warf ihm nur den ‚Worauf wartest Du, mach endlich‘-Blick zu. McGee saß mit rotem Kopf und schluckend auf seinem Platz. Hilflos warf er einen bittenden Blick zu Tony, den der geflissentlich übersah. Mit einem Abschluss am M.I.T. war diese einfache Aufgabe ein Handy zu kaufen sicher schnell erledigt.

Gibbs ging sich einen Kaffee holen und Ziva stand auf und schlich zu McGee. „Lass doch Tony das Handy besorgen. Er hat das seit Jahren gemacht.“ „Wirklich?“ fragte McGee erleichtert. „Mhm, Tony, nachdem Du ja für die Gibbs die Handys seit Jahren besorgt hast, kannst Du das jetzt auch machen, oder?“ Tony überhörte die Frage. Nach einigen Minuten stand McGee auf und stellte sich zu Tony. Ziva meinte „Du spielst eh nur wieder am Computer, besorg einen neues Handy für Gibbs!“ Tony überhörte auch das. „Mhm, Tony?“ Tony antwortete ohne aufzusehen „Ja, McGee.“ „Hast Du nicht gehört, was wir gesagt haben?“

Tony schaute ihn, seinen Blick nur schwer vom Bildschirm lösend, verwirrt an „Nein, was habt ihr gesagt?“ „Mhm, Gibbs braucht ein neues Handy!“ „Aha, interessante Information, danke McGee.“ McGee verdrehte die Augen. Tony wendete sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu. „Tony!“ sagte er jetzt mit einer etwas weinerlichen Stimme. „Ja, McGee.“ wieder ohne aufzusehen. „Gibbs braucht ein neues Handy!“ „Ja, das hast Du schon gesagt und ich habe es gehört.“ antwortete er lächelnd und schaute ihn fragend an. McGee war das jetzt wirklich zu blöd. „Besorg eines!“ „Was soll ich besorgen?“ „Ein neues Handy für Gibbs!“ „Ich habe kein neues.“ „Dann besorg eines!“ sagte er mit der Stimme, ‚oder bist Du auch dafür zu blöd?‘ „McGee, Du hast den Auftrag von Gibbs bekommen und mit deinem überragenden technischen Verständnis wirst Du das auch sicher schaffen. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Deine Fähigkeiten.“ Darauf hat McGee verschiedene Handytypen aus dem Internet gesucht und sie Gibbs zum Auswählen vorgelegt. Tony brauchte all seine Beherrschung um nicht loszubrüllen über den fassungslosen Blick, den Gibbs McGee zuwarf.

„Ich will diese Handys nicht! Ich will so eines wie ich gehabt habe, McGee!“ und gab ihm eine wirklich harte Kopfnuss, die McGee fast in den Bildschirm fallen ließ. „Auu!, Boss, das sind die ältesten Modelle, die es gibt!“ „Interessiert mich nicht! Beschaff mir dasselbe, das ich hatte!“ Tja, unmögliches sofort, Wunder …

„Ziva! Was ist das?“ zischt Gibbs wütend und zeigt auf den Bericht vor ihm. „Das ist meine Bericht vom letzten Fall, Gibbs!“ antwortet sie. „Der ist voller Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Ausdrucksfehler! Korrigiere ihn!“ „Ja, sofort, Gibbs.“

Bis jetzt hatte Tony Zivas und McGees Berichte immer auf Gibbs-Format geändert, nachdem er ein Jahr lang versucht hat, beiden die von Gibbs gewünschte Form zu lehren. Außer Beschimpfungen und Ärger hat es nicht viel gebrachte. Die beiden waren sich sicher, dass ihre Berichte gut genug waren und wollten sich Tony’s Schikanen nicht gefallen lassen. Die letzten beiden Wochen hat Tony diese Sisyphusarbeit wieder aufgenommen - war aber gnadenlos abgeblitzt. ‚Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!‘ „McGee, das Technik-Gebrabbel in Deinem Bericht interessiert niemanden! Schreib ihn um!“ „Ja, Boss.“ Tonys Bericht wurde kommentarlos akzeptiert.

Danach war Tony bei der Technik-Sitzung und stimmte fast allen technischen Änderungsvorschlägen von Vance zu. Bis jetzt hatte er in Gibbs-Manier immer alles abgelehnt. Heute stimmte er allen Vorschlägen, die er für sinnvoll hielt, zu. Vance war verwirrt und sprach ihn nach der Sitzung darauf an. „DiNozzo, was ist los mit Ihnen? Sie waren heute verdächtig ‚nachgiebig‘.“ Tony lächelte verbindlich. „Ihre Vorschläge und Argumente waren gut und überzeugend. Wir brauchen das wirklich.“ Vance war noch überraschter. DiNozzo seriös und konstruktiv, ohne kindische Scherze, Versuche die Sitzung zu stören oder in den Diskussionen vom Thema abzulenken. „Okay“ sagte er nur – nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Ich will Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, DiNozzo.“ Tony nickt und geht.

Zurück an seinem Schreibtisch findet er Ziva mit hochrotem Kopf immer noch ihren Bericht überarbeitend, McGee ganz blass mit dem Handy Thema beschäftigt. Gibbs ist nicht da und weil es schon 17:00 vorbei ist, packt er sein Zeugs und geht. „Schönes Wochenende, Leute!“ Wie oft bekommt er von seinem Team keine Antwort.

Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie immer noch im Büro. Er findet sein eigenes Verhalten kleinlich, aber genauso sind seine Mitarb.. Untergebenen mit ihm die ganze Zeit, seit er vom Schiff zurück ist, umgegangen. Er lässt sie jetzt ihre eigene Medizin kosten.

 

Am Montag ist er etwas früher als die anderen im Büro. Auf seinem Tisch stapelt sich die Post. Er öffnet alles und findet einen Folder von einem Online-Seminar für technisch – gehandicapte Mitarbeiter und legt ihn auf Gibbs Schreibtisch. Er sucht und findet im Internet auch Rechtschreib-und Grammatikhilfsprogramme für den LEO-Bereich und findet in einem Blog für Senioren ein Handy-Modell, das den Übergang von Tasten auf Touchscreen leichter macht. Dafür hat er genau 15 Min. gebraucht. Als nächste kommt Gibbs mit seinen 2 Bechern Kaffee. Als er den Folder sieht, wirft er ihn einfach weg. „Das würde ich nicht machen, Gibbs, auf uns kommen einige technische Neuerungen zu, wenn Du nicht aufholst, wirst Du bald zu weit abgeschlagen sein und total auf andere angewiesen sein.“ sagt Tony ohne aufzusehen, in einem kühlen und ernsthaften Tonfall. „Ach,“ sagt Gibbs ätzend „und Du weißt das, weil….?“ „…weil ich zu den Technik-Sitzungen gehe, und weiß was auf uns zukommt.“ „Interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Seit wann bist Du so technikverliebt, DiNozzo?“ Tony winkt mit seinem neuesten I-Phone und deutet auf seine Bluetooth-Headset. „Immer schon! Nur Du ziehst die Eisenzeit vor. Wobei stimmt auch nicht ganz. Beim Deinem Auto liebst Du die meisten technischen Neuerungen ja und hast auch gar kein Problem sie zu lernen und nutzen. Oder in der der Forensik. Wo wären wir ohne Major Massenspektrometer oder den anderen Babys von Abby, mhm?“ Gibbs schaut verwirrt und sagt nichts mehr drauf.

McGee und Ziva kommen gemeinsam lachend aus dem Lift. Sie grüßen Gibbs und nicken Tony zu. „McGee, hast Du endlich mein Handy?“ „Nein, Boss, das gibt es nicht mehr. Ich habe das ganze Wochenende gesucht – keine Chance. Du musst Dir eines von den drei Neuen aussuchen!“ Und erklärt dann begeistert und sehr technisch was die 3 können und was der Unterschied ist.

Gibbs ist jetzt wirklich verzweifelt, er versteht kein Wort. Tony schickt ihm eine IM „Wenn Du den Kurs buchst, dann habe ich ein Umsteiger-Übergangs-Modell für Dich, dass ich Dir besorge und einrichte. Solltest Du den Kurs nicht 100% bestehen, lass ich das Handy mit einer Pink-Farbbombe explodieren – über Deinem Boot!“ Gibbs schaut ihn fassungslos an und lacht dann. „Okay, Challenge akzeptiert.“ Tony bestellt 3 Handys und lässt sie Express liefern. Zu Mittag hat Gibbs es und Tony zeigt ihm beim Mittagessen, wie er die Kurzwahlen belegen kann, SMS, MMS, Adressen speichern, photografieren,… „Danke, DiNozzo!“ schreibt er zurück. Nun es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Und zu McGee sagte er: „Vergiss das Handy!“

Danach haben sie einen Fall. Als Ziva sich auf den Beifahrersitz stürzen will, sagt Tony kalt: „Ihr beiden sitzt ab sofort immer hinten, wenn wir alle 4 in einem Wagen unterwegs sind. Das ist eine Befehl, Officer David und Agent McGee!“ Vor lauter Verblüffung gehorcht Ziva. Gibbs grinst nur. Er ist immer noch über ihren Bericht verärgert.

„Am Tatort werde ich heute die neue Kamera testen. Sie vermisst automatisch auch das Gelände, die Temperatur und hat über GPS einen Größenraster hinterlegt. Mit dieser Kamera sollen wir uns fotografieren und skizzieren einsparen können. Sie hat einen Radius von 4 Metern. Also kann ein Umkreis von 16 m mit 2 Rundgängen und einer von 24 m mit 3 in ca. 5 Minuten aufgezeichnet werden. Sie wird von einigen PD schon sehr erfolgreich eingesetzt, auch vom FBI und der CoastGuard. Wir sind ziemlich die letzten der Bundesbehörden, die eine angeschafft haben.“ sagte Tony sehr sachlich und ernst. Gibbs grunzte nur und von hinten war nichts zu hören.

Am Tatort -einem Kinderspielplatz- angekommen, fanden sie 2 Leichen. Tony ging seine Runden von außen nach innen, während alle anderen warteten. Danach spielte er sich die Aufnahmen auf das tablett und McGee stellt die Hütchen für die Beweismittel auf. Die Kamera hat noch 5 weitere entdeckt und aus der Temperaturdifferenz einen groben Todeszeitpunkt geschätzt.

Danach fotografierte und skizzierte Tony, Ziva und Gibbs sahen sich nach möglichen Zeugen um. Tony beauftragte McGee noch die 4 Mistkübel um den Spielplatz auszuleeren und die Inhalte mitzunehmen. Als Sie mit der Bearbeitung des Tatorts fertig waren und wieder ins Auto einstiegen, fiel Tony auf dass keine Säcke mit den Mistkübelinhalten da waren: Als er McGee danach fragt, sagte der „Ziva meinte, das wäre unnö…“ „Mich interesseiert Officer Davids Meinung nicht, Du hast von mir eine Anweisung bekommen, führe sie aus. Ich werde diesen Vorfall in deiner Jahres-Beurteilung und Akte vermerken. Und jetzt an die Arbeit!“ Tony schaute ihn so kalt und hart an, dass McGee fast Angst bekam. „Okay, mach ich gleich!“ „David, hilf ihm!“ sagte Gibbs. Während die beiden beschäftigt waren, lud Tony die Fotos auf sein tablet, und begann mit der Recherche des Hintergrunds der beiden toten Petty Officers. „Die sind beide suspendiert wegen eines Vorwurfs des Amtsmissbrauchs, Diebstahls von medizinischen Geräten und Arzneimitteln. Wieso untersucht der NCIS diese Vorwürfe nicht?“ sagt Tony mehr zu sich selber. „Wer untersucht sie?“ fragt Gibbs. „Der CO von den beiden. Sie wurden wegen des Amtsmissbrauchs bei der Militärpolizei angezeigt und die hat den CO befragt. Der hat dann eine „interne Untersuchung“ – nämlich von sich selber beauftragt und um den Diebstahlsvorwurf ergänzt. Und die ist im System. Sehr eigenartig. Der CO ist Lt. Matt Shrewer, den kennen wir doch. Der war schon einmal in einen ähnlichen Fall verwickelt. Damals ist der angeklagte PO spurlos verschwunden.“

Jetzt läuteten wirklich alle Alarmglocken und während der Rückfahrt rief sich Tony den alten Fall auf. Es war genauso wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Gibbs beauftragte McGee den finanziellen Hintergrund der Opfer aufzudecken, Tony damit gemeinsame Bekannte, Kollegen oder Freunde der drei Toten zu finden und Ziva alle Beweismittel zu Abby zu bringen. Was sie nur widerwillig machte. Tony befragte die aktuellen und ehemaligen Freundinnen der drei und wurde fündig. Sie hatten einige gemeinsame Kollegen, darunter einen Greg Walters, der mit dem verschwundenen PO schon in die Schule gegangen war. Beim Verhör knickte er dann schnell ein. Sein spurlos verschwundener Freund hatte seinen CO – Lt. Matt Shrewer in Verdacht und vorsichtig begonnen zu „ermitteln“ und sei dann plötzlich verschwunden. Er wäre die ganze Zeit im Büro gewesen, aber nie hat ihn damals jemand befragt. Tony schaute sich seine eigenen Aufzeichnungen von damals an, der Name Greg Walters war in keiner der Personal-Listen des Lt. vermerkt. Interessant – verdächtig! Tony nahm Ziva zum Verhör von Shrewer mit und brach ihn mit seiner „blöder, inkompetenter Ermittler – Persona.“ Da realisierten McGee und David das erste Mal, dass dieses Verhalten eine Show war, die Tony 100% glaubwürdig abziehen konnte. Danach beauftragte Tony sie das Verhör zu transkribieren und in ein Geständnis umzuformulieren. „Hast Du das schon einmal gemacht? Das ist eigentlich Polizei-Akademie-Grundkurs.“ Ziva schaute ihn nur böse an. „Okay, wie Du meinst, Officer David. Das Verhör hat 45 Minuten gedauert. Ergibt max. 90 Min. Zeit für Deine Aufgabe. Ohne Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler diesmal. McGee kann Dir helfen, der hat das schon öfter gemacht.“

Als sie nach 2 Stunden immer noch beim Transskript war, zischte sie „Ich bin keine Sekretärin!“ „Ach und alle anderen Agenten und Agentinnen schon? Wer glaubst Du hat die Transskripte und Geständnisse von all den Verhören bis jetzt geschrieben?“ Ziva schwieg bockig. „Antworte, Officer David.“ „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht.“ Tony nickte. „Das ist offensichtlich. Du hast wirklich wenig Ahnung, wie die Abläufe sind – **und** denkst nicht darüber nach! Sehr bedauerlich.“ Ziva war sehr frustriert und verärgert. Sie zischte: „ Ich bin kein Neuling, ich bin eine erfahrene, kompetente Mossad-Mitarbeiterin und gehöre zu den Kidon – das sind die tödlichsten Kämpfer auf dieser Erde!“ Tony schaut sie forschend an und sagt dann. „Das stimmt sicher – aber die Betonung liegt auf tödliche Kämpferin. Der NCIS ist keine Kampftruppe! Hier brauchen wir Ermittler, Verhandler, Verhörspezialisten, und vor allem das Wissen um die Gesetze und korrekte Abläufe, sonst kommen nämlich die Verbrecher wieder frei! Und statt zu lernen, glaubst Du alles besser zu wissen. Glaubst, dass dein Mossad alles besser macht. In Israel vielleicht, aber nicht in den U.S.A.“ Ziva ist mehr als zornig: „Was weißt Du schon, Du warst nur ein Cop!“ „Und Du warst nicht einmal das! Sag welchen College-Abschluss hast Du, welchen Master? Mhm? Keinen, meine Liebe! Und wir hier alle haben mehrere!“ „Ja weil Dein Daddy alles für Dich bezahlt hat, Du bist zu dumm und unkonzentriert um auch nur die Führerscheinprüfung zu bestehen!“ Tony lachte schallend auf. „Du bist ja noch inkompetenter als ich dachte. Du hast doch als Aris Führungsoffizier von uns allen Profile erstellt und nicht mehr über mich herausgefunden? Sehr schwach und seicht!“ Er lachte vergnügt. Und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

Er holt vom Drucker drei Seiten und legt sie auf Ziva’s Schreibtisch. „Das ist das Anforderungsprofil für einen Probie beim NCIS. Ich werde Dich für die FLTEC-Kurse einteilen, da kannst Du wenigstens die Basics lernen. Wenn Du die nicht bestehst, dann bist Du vom MCTR weg. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse, _Dich Leergewicht_ weiter mitzuschleppen.“ Ziva spuckte Feuer, aber konnte nichts gegen Tony’s Anweisungen unternehmen. Er als SFA hatte das Recht seine Untergebenen zu Fortbildungsveranstaltungen zu verpflichten – Gibbs konnte das nicht aufheben. Selbst Vance sah die Notwendigkeit für Ziva’s FLTEC-Kurse ein. Es war ein Versäumnis von Shepard, dass Ziva nicht zu Beginn schon die Kurse absolvieren musste. Jede andere langfristige Liaison von anderen Staaten oder Organisationen musste teilnehmen.

„Braucht ihr einen fixen Ersatz für die 8 Wochen von Davids Abwesenheit?“ Gibbs grunzte nein. Tony sagte: „Das wäre gut. Vielleicht einen von den TDAs, keinen Probie oder Praktikanten, die sind zu neu. Bis die die Basics haben, ist Ziva wieder zurück.“ Vance stimmte zu. Er war vom neuen, ernsteren und sachlicheren DiNozzo sehr angetan und besprach sich mit ihm viel lieber als mit Gibbs.

Zwei Wochen später startete Zivas Grundausbildung. Diese Zeit verbrachte Ziva hauptsächlich damit, Gibbs, McGee, Abby und Tony zu überzeugen, dass sie diese Ausbildung nicht brauchte. Alle anderen Liaisons ja, aber sie nicht.

„Gibbs, Du musst das ändern. Das ist absolute Zeitverschwendung. Ich kann das alles, ich brauche diese Kurse nicht, das ist alles nur sinnloses Wiederholen!“ „Ziva, ich kann wirklich gar nichts dagegen machen. Es ist DiNozzo‘s Aufgabengebiet und Recht, darauf zu bestehen. Es stimmt, Du hättest die Kurse gleich machen sollen. Und er hat auch inhaltlich recht, Du weißt viele unserer Bestimmungen nicht und hast Dir auch nicht die Mühe gemacht sie zu lernen. Jetzt hast Du die Gelegenheit dazu. Mach das Beste draus“ Ziva dachte ‚Ich bin schon die Beste!‘

„Abby, kannst Du nicht mit Gibbs oder DiNozzo reden. Das ist eine reine Schikane von DiNozzo. Er weiß, dass ich besser bin als er und er will mir klar machen, dass ich mich unterzuordnen habe. Das ist lächerlich, er ist ein kindischer, dummer, oberflächlicher Weiberheld – wieso soll ich ihn respektieren. Aus dem Mossad wäre er schon längst entfernt worden. Ihm wurde immer alles auf einem Goldtablett serviert und mir macht er jetzt das Leben schwer mit bescheuerten Bestimmungen, die niemand braucht!“ Abby hatte vollstes Verständnis und fand das Ganze auch als Schikane von Tony, aber weil Gibbs mitmachte, sagte sie das nicht. „Ziva, das sind nur 2 Monate, vielleicht sind süße Typen dabei, dann hast Du gute Unterhaltung und später Freunde im NCIS. Die kann man immer brauchen!“ Ziva verdreht nur die Augen. ‚Wer braucht Freunde?‘

McGee hielt sie für zu machtlos, aber er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihre Beschwerden über Tony. Sie versuchte ihn in einen stärkeren Widerstand zu manipulieren, aber McGee blieb vage in seiner Zustimmung, es „Tony heimzuzahlen“ und Ziva’s verletzte Ehre zu rächen.

Am Freitag vor dem Trainingsbeginn am Montag beauftragte sie Tony als „dein kommandierender Offizier“ noch ein Lerntagebuch zu führen. Sie solle jeden Tag aufschreiben, was sie Neues gelernt hatte und zu welchem bestehenden Wissen sie Ergänzungen gefunden hatte. Er würde dies nach den 8 Wochen lesen. „Okay!“ sagte sie, aber dachte ‚In Deinen Träumen!‘.

Gibbs musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass er froh über eine zweimonatige Pause von Ziva war. Ihre Berichte wurden zwar besser, waren aber immer noch weit davon entfernt, seinen Standards zu entsprechen. Und es war extrem mühsam, weil sie so uneinsichtig und widerspenstig war. Und ihr Verhalten bei der Domino-Sache war mehr als fragwürdig. Sie hatte sich einem ausdrücklichem Befehl von ihm widersetzt und das hatte zu ernsthaften Verletzung von ihr, DiNozzo und drei Wachsoldaten geführt und hätte schlussendlich die ganze Operation gefährden können. Der Sec-Nav hat sie alle zu Recht sehr gemaßregelt. Sie war zu impulsiv, kurzsichtig, aggressiv und arrogant. Das konnte ihr und dem Team das Leben kosten. DiNozzo hatte vollkommen Recht, ihr fehlten die Basics – das zeigte ihr Widerstand gegen eine Anordnung von DiNozzo, Vance und ihm selber ganz deutlich auf. Eigentlich sollte sie die Klappe halten und gehorchen. Mossad, Kidon hin oder her. Das Lerntagebuch hielt er für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, er war sich aber sicher, dass sie es nicht machen würde – schon aus Prinzip DiNozzo nicht zu gehorchen – und es lieferte die passende Begründung sie aus dem MCRT zu entfernen. DiNozzo hatte auch da recht – sie musste eine versteckte Aufgabe haben, die nichts mit dem NCIS oder der Liaison zu tun hatte. Ihre Loyalität galt dem Mossad, das betonte sie mindestens einmal pro Woche, hielt ihn für viel besser als den NCIS, als ob das zu vergleichen wäre. Der Mossad konnte mit der CIA oder Homeland verglichen werden aber nicht mit einer polizeiartigen Behörde. Dass sie nur ihm gehorchte und nur fleißig war, wenn er anwesend war, schmeichelte ihm zu Beginn, aber jetzt irritierte es ihn. Wenn alle Agenten nur arbeiten würden, weil sie ihren Teamleiter oder SFA gernhatten, dann würde nicht viel erledigt werden und viele Verbrecher frei herumlaufen.

McGee lag am Sonntagabend in seinem Bett und überlegte wie die nächsten Wochen ohne Ziva sein würden. Ihm waren ihr ständiges Gemecker und ihre gemeinen Seitenhieben gegen Tony immer öfter auf die Nerven gegangen. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu ätzen, sticheln und aufzuwiegeln. Sie dachte wirklich, sie wäre der bessere Kandidat für die Position des SFA und SiC als Tony. Selbst Abby hatte die Nase voll von ihren Klagen und Beschwerden. Abby hatte die Anforderungen für den SFA ausgedruckt und auf den 2 Seiten alles rot angezeichnet, das Ziva nicht erfüllte. Die Seite hatte nur wenige (5 von 24) Punkte, die nicht angezeichnet waren. McGee hatte die Seiten dann in Ziva’s Abwesenheit auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt. Als Ziva zurückkam und die Seiten studierte und erkannte, was die rot unterstrichenen Zeilen meinten, hat sie die Blätter wütend zusammengeknüllt und Tony damit beworfen. Tony hat den „Ball“ nur abgewehrt und „David – 0 Punkte“ gesagt. Darüber musste McGee jetzt noch schmunzeln, das war so typisch DiNozzo. Er wusste gar nicht, ob Tony wusste was auf den Seiten stand. Wahrscheinlich schon.

Die letzten vier Wochen haben wirklich eine Überraschung nach der anderen gewesen. Tony war wie ausgewechselt. Keine Witze, Scherze, Streiche und Filmanalogien. Keine unpassenden, sexistischen, chauvinistischen oder peinlichen Bemerkungen. Keine McG...smen. Nur beinharte, trockene Arbeit. McGee mach dies, mach jenes! – meist Laufarbeit oder EDV-Suchen. Gibbs hatte ihm noch nie so viele Kopfnüsse erteilt wie in diesem Monat. Nie so oft mit ihm geschrien oder ihn mir Rauswurf, Zerstörung seiner „Spielzeuge“ bedroht. Er hatte vor Gibbs wieder fast soviel Angst wie am Anfang als er zum Team gekommen war. Als sie die Liste für Ziva gemacht haben ist ihm aufgefallen, dass der SFA mindestens einen Master in einem der ermittlungsrelevanten Felder haben musste Kriminologie, Forensik, Psychologie oder EDV. Er hat sich in Tony’s Personalakte gehackt, was ihm einen Verweis in seiner Dienstakte einbrachte, und festgestellt, dass Tony 4 Master und einen PhD hatte! Er ist sprachlos auf seinen Hintern gefallen. Und das von renommierten Universitäten wie Columbus und NYU in NY oder der George Washington in D.C.! Seine ersten 2 Master hat er noch bei der Polizei gemacht. Respekt für Tonys Leistungen und Beschämung über sein eigenes Verhalten wuchsen gleichermaßen. Er konnte sich noch an Tonys überraschten Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als er ihm seinen _nur_ Bachelor in Phys.Ed. „vorgeworfen“ hatte. Damals musste Tony knapp vor oder nach der Defensio seines PhDs gewesen sein. Tony hatte nur mit einem leicht sarkastischen „sehr gründliche Ermittlungsarbeit, Mc I-Know-it-all“ geantwortet und gegrinst. Wie muss er sich ins Fäustchen gelacht haben! Und er dachte, Tony wäre überrascht gewesen, weil sie seine mangelhafte Bildung aufgedeckt hatten. Als er Ziva drauf ansprach, lachte sie nur hämisch und sagte: „Alles von Daddy gekauft!“ Seitdem hat er sich von Ziva sehr zurückgezogen und ihr nur zugehört, wenn sie über Tony schimpfte. Er hat seine Gegenargumente nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber laut gedacht! ‚Sehr mutig, Mr. Gemcity!‘ Danach schlief er ein.

Tony saß noch mit einem Glas Wein auf seinem Wintergarten und überlegte auch, was die nächsten Wochen ohne Ziva David bringen würden. Sie hat zumindest entdeckt, dass er in der alten Wohnung nicht mehr anzutreffen war, wie ihm der Vermieter erzählt hatte. Sie hatte die Nachmieter sehr erschreckt, als sie bei ihnen mit einem Zweitschlüssel ‚eingebrochen‘ war. Einem Zweitschlüssel, den er ihr sicher nicht gegeben hat. Nur Gibbs hatte einen. Weil er seinen Wohnungswechsel nicht allgemein bekannt machen wollte, hat er nichts dazu gesagt und keine Fragen gestellt. Aber Ziva ist ihm noch verdächtiger geworden.

Er hat zum ersten Mal für einen Kollegen ein Verbrecher-Profil erstellt und ihr Verhalten wies eindeutig auf einen sehr verdeckten, aber klaren Auftrag hin. 1) Ihre Loyalität galt in erster Linie ungebrochen dem Mossad und 2) Sie wollte unbedingt im MCRT sein – im Auftrag des Mossad – aber wofür. Er hat lange mit Derek darüber diskutiert und sein Profil überprüfen lassen. Derek war noch viel härter als er – Spionage und Verbrechensverschleierung durch den Zugang zu NCIS –Datenbanken. Ihre Sicherheitsfreigabe war ungewöhnlich hoch und zwar von Anfang an.

Erst wollte er mit Gibbs darüber reden, aber gegen den hatte Ziva etwas in der Hand – Gibbs vertraute niemandem so schnell wie ihr. Sie muss ihm seine Loyalität „bewiesen“ haben. Er recherchierte nur kurz um festzustellen, dass sie und nicht Gibbs, wie es in den offiziellen Berichten stand, Ari erschossen haben musste. Und Gibbs glauben ließ, sie hätte es für ihn getan und nicht ihm Auftrag des Mossads. Er hat Gibbs nur gefragt ob er wisse, warum Ziva im Auftrag ihres Vaters Ari – ihren Schützling und Halbbruder erschossen hat. Gibbs antwortete: „Sie hat ihn nicht im Auftrag des Mossad erschossen.“ Mit dieser Antwort hatte Tony gerechnet und auch damit dass er auf die Frage ‚In wessen Auftrag dann?‘ keine Antwort bekommen würde. „Warum ist sie dann vom Mossad nicht bestraft worden, wenn sie ohne Auftrag einen Agenten, noch dazu den Sohn des Direktors, umlegt?“ Gibbs hat darauf nichts erwidert, aber erste Zweifel sind in seinem Blick deutlich zu erkennen gewesen.

Er wollte nicht direkt zu Vance mit seinem Verdacht gehen und Gibbs übergehen – aber er musste etwas unternehmen. Die Gelegenheit dafür wurde ihm von Vance selbst geliefert. Nach der Budget-Sitzung sagte Vance. „DiNozzo, ich bin gerade dabei die Sicherheitsfreigaben zu überprüfen. Ihre bleibt wie sie ist.“ „Okay“ nickte Tony, „wissen sie, warum Ziva David eine so hohe hat?“ Vance schaute ihn kalkulierend an. “Warum?“ „Ich meine nur, dass sie für eine Liaison sehr, sehr hoch ist. Die Liaison vom FBI hat überhaupt keine bei uns und die vom MI6 nur eine für die Basisdaten. Ich habe mich gewundert. Keine von Ziva‘s Aufgaben im MCRT benötigt oder benötigte eine so hohe. Die Aufträge, die sie von Dir. Shephard bekam kenne ich natürlich nicht.“ Vance nickte und meinte er würde sich das genau ansehen. 2 Tage später - Mittwoch vergangene Woche - war Zivas Sicherheitsfreigabe so hoch wie die der MI6- Liaison. „Sehr gut!“ dachte Tony. Jetzt heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken.

Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass sowohl Gibbs als auch McGee sich von Ziva zurückgezogen haben, genervt auf ihre gehässigen und zynischen Bemerkungen reagierten. Dass McGee immer widerstandsloser seine Anordnungen ausführte und mitzudenken bzw. vorauszudenken begann. Klarer wurde auch immer mehr, wie sehr ihre aggressive und feindselige Haltung das Arbeitsklima vergiftete.


	3. Die neue Kollegin

Darum freute er sich auf die nächsten 9 Wochen ohne Ziva. Die ihnen zugeteilte TDA – Blanche Toisher war ihm bekannt. Sie war eine fröhliche, intelligente und kompetente Kollegin. Badass und mütterlich. Die würde überhaupt super ins MCRT passen. Gibbs wird sich vorsehen müssen. Mit einer Vergangenheit bei den SEALs ließ sie sich von ihm sicher nicht einschüchtern. Ihr Schwerpunkt war Verhandlungen mit Erpressern und Kidnappern – da konnten sie von ihr nur lernen.

Nachdem Ziva ihren Schreibtisch ganz leer geräumt hat, quartierten sie Blanche darauf ein. Niemanden störte das – im Unterschied zu Ziva’s in Besitznahme von Kate’s Schreibtisch seinerzeit, wo sie alle drei zusammengezuckt waren.

Schon bei ihrem ersten Fall, zeigten sich Blanche‘s kommunikative Qualitäten bei der Zeugenbefragung einer Schulklasse. Tony und sie teilten sich die 30 Jugendlichen auf. Perfekt. Sie stellte sich schnell auf den Arbeitsstil von MCRT ein. Wenn Gibbs nur grunzte als Antwort sagte sie nur „Worte, Boss, Worte - du hast sie, verwende sie auch.“ Sie ließ sich überhaupt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen wenn Gibbs zu schreien oder toben anfing, wenn sie nicht genug Hinweise auf den oder die Täter hatten. Mit ihr kehrten auch wieder die scherzhaften und lustigen Wortgefechte ins MCRT zurück. Als Theaterfan beantwortete sie Tony’s langsam wiederauftauchende Film-Zitate mit Bühnenzeilen von Shakespeare oder Moliere. Die beiden konnten sich in Höhen aufschrauben, dass weder Gibbs noch McGee irgendwelche Zitate erkannten. Sie arbeiteten hart, es kamen brutale Fälle, aber die Stimmung war besser als je.

In der dritten Woche von Zivas Training kam sie an einem Donnertag Nachmittag „zu Besuch“. Als erstes herrschte sie Blanche an, weil sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch saß. „Verschwinden Sie, Sie sitzen an meinem Schreibtisch!“ Blanche schaute sie lange prüfend an und arbeitete dann einfach weiter. Tony rettete sie „Ah, Officer David, guten Nachmittag. Haben Sie heute frei bekommen? Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuchs?“ Wobei er Besuch besonders betonte. McGee und Blanche grinsten in ihre Bildschirme. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und sprintete aggressiv auf Tony zu. Ziva war rasend vor Wut und Zorn als sie feststellen musste, dass ihre Sicherheitsfreigabe auch auf niedrigste Stufe – Neulingsstufe zurückgestuft worden war. „Wie kannst Du es wagen, meine Sicherheitsfreigabestufe zu verändern, Agent Meatball-Idiot?“ Sie griff Tony fast körperlich an.

Tony erhob beide Hände in eine „Ich gebe auf“-Position. „Ich kann Deine Sicherheitsfreigabe gar nicht verändern, Liaison-Officer David. Wie bist Du eigentlich da draufgekommen? Bei Deinen Kursen im FLTEC gibt es keine Veranlassung ins System zu gehen. Du bist an keiner Ermittlung beteiligt. Also, was wolltest Du?“ fragte Tony unschuldig. „Das geht Dich gar nichts an! Du hattest kein Recht, meine Sicherheitsfreigabe zu reduzieren. Da war aus einem bestimmten Grund so hoch!“ „Aus welchem?“ fragte Gibbs, der gerade in den Teambereich kam, vor ihr stehen blieb und sie fragend anschaute. „Ziva, heute noch!“ „Ich wollte Kontaktadressen abgleichen, ob meine Informationen mit dem des NCIS übereinstimmen.“ Tony grinste „Da kann ich Dir gerne helfen Ziva. Sag die Namen und ich gleiche für Dich ab.“ Sie schaut ihn böse an „Das hättest Du gerne! Sicher nicht!“ Tony macht wieder nur eine aufgebende Geste mit den Händen und arbeitet weiter.

Gibbs hat sich auf seinen Schreibtisch hingesetzt und holt eine dünne Mappe aus seinem Schreibtisch. Er deutet Ziva sich einen Sessel heranzuziehen. „Ich habe mir die Liaison-Vereinbarung geholt. Das steht ausdrücklich drinnen, dass Du innerhalb deines ersten Jahres beim NCIS die FLTEC-Kurse besuchen und Dich selbständig anmelden solltest. Warum hast Du das nicht gemacht?“ „Was soll das Gibbs, das ist doch Schnee von gestern!“ „Das ist die Basis Deiner Vereinbarung. Außerdem solltest Du mir regelmäßig von Mossad-Aktivitäten in den USA berichten, ich kann mich an keine erinnern. Haben keine stattgefunden oder hast Du es nur verabsäumt?“ Nachdem sie nicht antwortete, legte Gibbs die Mappe wieder in seine Lade und sagte: „Gut Du hast bis zum Ende Deines Trainings Zeit mir schriftlich alle Gründe aufzuführen, warum Du Dich an diese Vereinbarung nicht gehalten hast. Punkt für Punkt. Ausführlich und überprüfbar. Du kannst mir das dann mit Deinem von DiNozzo angeordneten Lerntagebuch überreichen. Abtreten.“ Ziva schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ach und all Deine Zugriffe auf unser System sind gespeichert und werden gerade von der Internen auf Fallrelevanz überprüft. Da kannst Du Dir für die Ungereimtheiten auch gleich Erklärungen überlegen, die DiNozzo und ich glauben können. Abtreten und komm nur mit den schriftlichen Unterlagen zurück!“ Damit ignorierte er sie ganz. Ziva sprang so schnell auf, dass sogar der Schreibtischsessel auf Rollen nach hinten kippte. Sie warf Tony einen hasserfüllten Blick zu „Das wirst Du bereuen!“ „Drohungen an einen Bundesagenten werden ans FBI weitergeleitet!“ sagte Blanche hart und eiskalt. „Ich würde das System auch auf nächtliche Besuche von Officer David überprüfen!“ meinte sie zu niemanden im Bestimmten nach dem Ziva im Lift abgefahren war.

Tony warf Tim nur einen auffordernden Blick zu und der klapperte wie wild in seine Tastatur. Er fand 5 nächtliche Besuche, in denen das restliche Team nicht anwesend war. Jedesmal brach sie in die versperrten Bereiche aller Schreibtische und Kästen vom MCRT ein, durchsuchte sie und ging dann hinauf zum Büro des Direktors. Das mussten sie melden.

Sie decken die Spionageaktivitäten von Ziva ganz auf. Eli David setzt seinen ganzen Einfluss ein um Ziva wieder nach Hause zu bekommen. Er hatte zwar Zweifel an Ziva’s Loyalität zu ihm – aber nicht zum Mossad. Ziva ging grußlos und hocherhobenen Hauptes.

Sie fanden in allen Wohnungen außer in Tony’s Wanzen. Das überzeugte dann sogar Abby, dass Ziva nicht nur Tony nicht leiden konnte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Tony tränenreich und überschwänglich. Er schaut sie nur sehr nüchtern an. „Deinen guten Willen kannst Du damit beweisen, dass Du Blanche Toisher ohne Groll und Abwehr in unser Team aufnimmst, Abby.“ „Aber, aber, sie ist nicht Familie!“ „Wir sind alle nicht Familie, wir sind Teamkollegen – nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Und Blanche hat ihren Wert mehrfach beweisen. Sollte ich einmal mitbekommen, dass Du ihr dieselben Probleme machst, wie anderen neuen Kollegen, wirst Du mich wirklich kennenlernen. Wobei Dein Verhalten neuen Kollegen gegenüber als Mobbing zu bewerten ist und allen Dienstvereinbarungen widerspricht, das ist Dir schon klar, oder?“ Abby schaut ihn nur aufsässig an. Tony seufzt auf. Gibbs schaut sie streng und enttäuscht an.

Am Wochenende vor Weihnachten hat Tony das Team plus Abby, Ducky und Jimmy zu einem selbstgekochten Abendessen eingeladen. Mit schriftlichen Einladungen, die sie beim Portier vorzeigen sollten, damit sie in den Lift geführt werden. In seinem Wohnzimmer steht ein elegant geschmückter Christbaum mit kleinen Geschenken für jedes Teammitglied. Die restliche Wohnung ist wenig aber edel auf Weihnachten getrimmt und die Terrasse wunderschön dekoriert. Der in den letzten Tagen gefallene Schnee taucht alles noch in eine weihnachtliche idyllische Stimmung.

Als erstes treffen Tim und unmittelbar anschließend Blanche ein und sind natürlich begeistert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du umgezogen bist!“ sagte McGee und versuchte dann am Geruch das Hauptgericht zu erraten. Blanche stand an der Tür zur Terrasse und schaute verliebt hinaus. „Deine Terrasse schaut aus wie eine Winterlandschaft auf einem Werbeprospekt für ein Schigebiet – wunderschön, Tony. Benutzt Du sie im Sommer oft?“ „Ja, ich esse und arbeite immer draußen, es ist herrlich, weil immer eine leichter Wind geht und durch das Weinlaub alles beschattet wird. Oder ich setze mich mit einem Glas Wein am Abend hinaus. Es ist friedlich und entspannend.“ „Ja, genau so wirkt sie auch.“

Danach kommt Gibbs und drückt auch seine Überraschung über den Wohnungswechsel aus. „Wann bist Du umgezogen?“ „Vor 8 Monaten. Der Boiler und die Heizung von meiner Wohnung sind wieder ausgefallen und da hat es mir gereicht. Wieder 3 Wochen in der Kälte und ohne Warmwasser ist mir zuviel gewesen. Da habe ich diese Wohnung gefunden.“

Ducky und Jimmy Palmer kommen gemeinsam und schauen sich in Tony’s Wohnung begeistert um. „Anthony, die Wohnung ist traumhaft, Du hast noch untertrieben, als Du uns von ihr erzählt hast. Wirklich wunderschön. Spielst Du auch Klavier?“ „Ja und sehr gut sogar“, antwortete Jimmy für ihn. McGee und Gibbs zogen vor Überraschung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Vielleicht nach dem Essen. Weiß jemand, etwas von Abby?“ er schaut McGee an „Nein, wir haben nicht darüber geredet ob sie kommt – oder nicht.“ Tony nickt.

Nach einer halben Stunde ist das Essen fertig und er bittet alle zu Tisch. Als Vorspeise gibt es echten italienischen Prosciutto um Melone und kleine Ziegenkäsewürfel im Speckmantel. Als Hauptgang serviert Tony Osso Bucco mit frischem Weißbrot und Kartoffelpüree. Als Dessert gibt es Profiterol mit Vanilleeis gefüllt auf heißer Schokopuddingcreme. Zu jedem Gang den passenden Wein und als Abschluss eine kleine Käse-Weintrauben-Nussplatte. „Wer kocht für Dich, Tony?“ fragt McGee freundlich. Tony runzelt die Stirn und fragt „Warum?“ „Weil es köstlich schmeckt. Richte bitte meine besten Grüße und ein Riesenkompliment aus!“ Tony lacht: „Mach ich gerne!“ Alle helfen den Tisch abzudecken, als Blanche ihn fragt „Warum sagst Du nicht, dass Du selber gekocht hast?“ „Weil McGee zuviel annimmt und wir haben eine lange Geschichte wo er mich für dumm, schlecht ausgebildet, inkompetent und faul gehalten hat. Das ist erst zwei Monate vorbei. Seit er von meinen akademischen Titeln weiß.“ er lacht Blanche verschwörerisch an. Sie lächelt boshaft zurück und kichert dann. „Das wird lustig!“

Als McGee mit einer Platte in die Küche kommt sagt sie: „Hast Du ein Rezept für das Osso Bucco oder machst Du es nach Gefühl?“ Tony grinst über ihren unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Es gibt ein Familienrezept, das nicht verraten wird, meine liebe Frau Kollegin.“ „Ouhh schade, das war ausgezeichnet und wahrscheinlich kann man es stundenlang langsam köcheln lassen, oder?“ „Genau, je langsamer, desto besser und zarter wird dann das Fleisch und das Gemüse bleibt trotzdem bissfest.“ „Wie lange war unser ‚Braten‘ im Rohr?“ Tony’s Augen funkeln vor Spaß. „Den ganzen Tag, bei 160 °C.“

„Und das Brot? Auch selbst gemacht?“ „Natürlich, den Teig fertig machen und in einer Brotform einmal gehen lassen, dann einfrieren. Langsam auftauen lassen und backen – Voila!“ McGee lacht. „Du redest als ob Du kochen könntest, warst Du einmal undercover in einem Restaurant?“ Tony grinst ihn an „So etwas ähnliches.“ McGee nickt zufrieden und geht wieder aus der Küche. „Siehst Du was ich meine?“ „Ja, unglaublich!“ Beide lachen. „Was weiß er noch alles nicht?“ Tony lacht herzlich auf. „Gut gefragt. Lass mal überlegen. Er weiß nichts über meine musikalischen Talente, über meine Fremdsprachen- und EDV-kenntnisse und nichts über meine Hobbys!“ Blanche schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Wieviele Sprachen sprichst Du? Drei auf Muttersprachenniveau Englisch, Italienisch und Spanisch und 8 verhandlungsfähig.“ Blanche reißt die Augen auf. „Whoah! Genie!“

Sie gehen dabei gerade zurück in den Wohnbereich und Gibbs hört den letzten Satz „Nah, DiNozzo ist kein Genie, er gibt nur gerne an!“ dabei zwinkert er Blanche zu. Tony wendet sich ab und geht zum Klavier „Wusstest Du Gibbs, dass die meisten Genies von den durchschnittlich begabten Menschen gar nicht erkannt werden können? Nein? Ihnen fehlt nämlich der Durchblick. Gib einem Steinzeitmenschen eine SAT-Handy. Glaubst Du, dass er telefoniert damit oder es eher als Wurfgeschoß verwendet?“ Er schaut sie nur verdattert an. „Eben. Du verwendest unser Genie als Punchingball! Hoffentlich verwandelt er sich nicht in einen Fußball und fliegt ins Hoovergebäude hinüber!“ Tony lacht so herzlich über Gibbs verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Gibbs, nimm es nicht so tragisch. Ich weiß ja, wie Du mit SAT-Handys umgehst.“ Jetzt lachen alle – über Gibbs. Er ist sehr verwirrt. Tony setzt sich ans Klavier und fragt. „Habt ihr besondere Wünsche?“

Jimmy nickt „Ich wünsche mir das Regentropfenprelude von Chopin.“ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OFHXmiZP38&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OFHXmiZP38&feature=player_detailpage)

und Ducky „den Herbst von den vier Jahreszeiten“ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIqdFySgr5Y&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIqdFySgr5Y&feature=player_detailpage)

Blanche ist überrascht über die Stückauswahl und sagt „Kannst Du die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven spielen?“ Tony nickt. „Die ist aber lang. Ich spiele eine Kurzversion, sonst flüchten Gibbs und McGee.“ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU&feature=player_detailpage)

Als er die beiden ansieht schütteln sie nur den Kopf.

Gold und Silber Walzer [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBjmJ9YebZo&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBjmJ9YebZo&feature=player_detailpage)

Danach spielt er eine jazzige Version von Lasst uns froh und munter sein [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cGv9izl0z4&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cGv9izl0z4&feature=player_detailpage)

und als Abschluß eine Überraschung für alle: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKtOBLvPs5Q&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKtOBLvPs5Q&feature=player_detailpage)

und Jimmy singt die Frauenstimmen mit seiner Oberstimme. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-10fWHdpmks&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-10fWHdpmks&feature=player_detailpage)

Danach sind McGee und Gibbs sehr schweigsam. Gibbs kannte Tony seit 5 Jahren und wusste nicht, dass er so gut Klavierspielen und singen konnte. Egal ob ihm die Musik gefällt oder nicht. Tony konnte wirklich ausgezeichnet spielen. Klassik, Jazz, Hits aus den Top 100, und wer weiß was noch alles. Whoah! Vielleicht doch ein Genie. Langsam mischte er sich in das allgemeine Gespräch wieder ein. Jetzt ging‘s um Geschichte und da konnte er mitreden. Da wusste er wirklich Bescheid. Und auch in diesem Bereich hatte Tony ein sehr umfangreiches und fundiertes Wissen.

McGee stellte fest, dass er in den wenigsten Bereichen mitreden konnte. Blanche, Ducky und Jimmy, selbst Gibbs konnte bei den mehreren Themen mit Tony mithalten. Er kannte sich nur im EDV-Bereich aus und bei seinen „Elflord“-Spielen.

An diesem Abend ging ein sehr nachdenklicher Timothy McGee sehr früh nach Hause. Tony und Ducky warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. „Irgendwann muss Timothy aus seiner ‚ich bin nur gut, wenn ich besser als … bin‘-Blase aufwachen, Anthony. Besser früher als später!“

Als Ducky sich verabschiedete sagte er noch: „Danke Anthony für diesen wunderbaren Abend. Erst der kulinarische Genuss, dann der musikalische und auch die guten Gespräche. Wirklich herzlichen Dank! Das war Labsal für Körper, Seele und Geist.“ „Danke, Ducky, und Danke für Deine wunderbaren Erzählungen. Ich schätze sie wirklich ungemein.“

Blanche umarmte ihn und drückte ihn. „Herzlichen Dank für die Einladung und denk daran zu Sylvester bei uns. Versprochen?“ „Versprochen und Danke für Dein Kommen, Du bist wirklich eine Herzens-Schatz, ich bin glücklich, dass Du in unserem Team bist!“ „Ich auch, und wir kriegen das alles hin!“

Als Gibbs sich verabschiedet, sagt er. „Danke, Tony, das war wirklich ein guter Abend. Ich habe mich sehr wohl gefühlt. Am Christtag, Cowboysteak 19:00 ?“ Und er wartete sogar auf eine Antwort. “Ja ich bring Bier mit!” “Gut und diese Profiterol, die waren hervorragend!“ Tony lachte und nickte.

Als er wieder alleine war und alles weggeräumt und gereinigt war, setzte er sich mit einem Punsch in seinen Wintergarten und prostete den Sternen zu. „Danke, das war ein guter Abend. Blanche ist wirklich ein Geschenk für unser Team aber auch für mich. Ich bin schon auf ihren Mann gespannt.“

‚Der bewusst gelebte Narzissmus ist mir gut bekommen! Eine Spionin aufgedeckt und unschädlich gemacht. Der Direktor respektiert mich und „legt Wert auf meine Meinung“. Eine wunderbare neue Mitarbeiterin. McGee, der gehorcht und nicht meutert. Gibbs, der mich wieder zu einem Cowboy-Steak einladet, mir wieder traut und nicht mehr ständig unterwandert. Hurrah! Neue Technik im Team und eine Einladung für Sylvester! Als Akademiker und Musiker geoutet.‘

‚Für nächstes Jahr wünsche ich mir noch eine Beziehung – nicht nur Sex.‘

                                               

Die Cowboy-Steak Einladung bei Gibbs war eine wohlschmeckende aber stille Angelegenheit. Wie früher auch. Damals hat Tony es genossen von Gibbs eingeladen worden zu sein, als einziger des Teams. Er hat das Schweigen oft als Zustimmung, Anerkennung interpretiert und auch als freundschaftliche Zuneigung. In vielen beruflichen Qualitäten waren sie sich in ihrem inneren Kern sehr ähnlich. Nach außen könnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Als Ermittler hat er sich immer ebenbürtig gefühlt, er war sich seines Wertes nie unsicher gewesen. Als Mensch, Freund in einer persönlichen Beziehung war er sehr unsicher gewesen. Er wusste nie was Gibbs für ihn empfand. ‚Und damit hatte er mich in der Hand! Meine Unsicherheit machte mich manipulierbar, durchschaubar, verletzlich. Und Gibbs hat viel aktiv dazu getan um meine persönliche Unsicherheit zu verlängern, verstärken. Ich war so gierig nach seiner Zustimmung, Anerkennung und er hat das gewusst und mir gerade so viele Brösel hingeworfen, dass ich nicht verhungere. Und ich war dankbar und glücklich - habe das Spiel einfach nie realisiert!‘

„Du hast nie erzählt, dass Du Klavierspielen kannst!“ Gibbs leicht vorwurfsvolle Stimme durchbrach die mit Feuerknistern und Besteckgeklapper gefüllte Stille. ‚Und so holt er Informationen aus mir raus. Er unterstellt mir etwas _verbotenerweise_ _verschwiegen_ zu haben, als ob er das Recht hätte alles über mich zu wissen. Und ich dachte früher, er will alles wissen weil er interessiert ist an meiner, unserer Freundschaft, aber für ihn ist es nur ein Machtspiel.‘ „Mhm.“ antwortet Tony bestätigend und innerlich amüsiert. „Und Du hast auch nie erwähnt, dass Du umgezogen bist. In eine sehr kostspielige Wohnung!“ setzt er im selben Tonfall, ergänzt mit einem Hauch von Abwertung, fort. Ohne Tony aber anzusehen. Tony grinst innerlich „Mhm.“ Jetzt verzieht Gibbs verärgert das Gesicht und keift: „Ist das alles was Du dazu zu sagen hast? ‚Mhm‘“ äfft er ihn nach. Tony legt das Besteck ab und schaut ihn ernst und provokant an. „Du hast Aussagen gemacht und ich habe sie als wahr bestätigt!“ Gibbs verdreht genervt die Augen. „Warum?“ Jetzt verdreht Tony genervt die Augen und Gibbs ist überrascht über diese „Frechheit“. „Warum was?“ Tony lässt sich von Gibbs nicht mehr manipulieren, er hat diese Freundschaft – die keine gleichwertige war – sehr vermisst und jetzt würde er sich nicht mit Brotkrumen zufrieden geben. „Okay, Du willst kompliziert sein und Dich dumm anstellen. Gut. Warum hast Du es mir nicht erzählt?“ Tony lacht auf. „Ich bin kompliziert und dumm, weil Du nicht in der Lage oder willens bist eine ganze, direkte, offene und ehrliche Frage zu formulieren und zu stellen? Wieso ist das so?“ er schaut Gibbs herausfordernd an. Gibbs Blick wird lauernd und kalkulierend. Diese Reaktion ist für Tony schmerzhafter als alle Kopfnüsse zusammen. Sie zeigt ihm dass die Einladung sehr wenig mit Freundschaft, Wertschätzung oder Akzeptanz zu tun hat. „Wieso hast Du mich eingeladen Gibbs? Was willst Du von mir?“

Jetzt schluckt Gibbs etwas nervös. ‚Gibbs ist nervös, das _gibbst_ es nicht!‘ Er lehnt sich zurück und fährt sich über das stoppelige Kinn und dann durch die grauen Haare, „Ich kann mich immer noch an vieles von früher nicht erinnern. Also habe ich Deine Akte gelesen und es sind zwei Fragen immer wieder aufgetaucht. Die eine ist ‚Wieso lässt Du Dir die schlechte Behandlung von mir/uns gefallen?‘ und die andere ‚Wieso spielst Du Deine Fähigkeiten so runter?‘ In letzter Zeit ist es zwar besser geworden, aber jetzt sind wieder neue Fähigkeiten/Seiten von Dir aufgetaucht, die diese Fragen verstärken.“ Tony schaut ihn immer noch fragend an. Gibbs seufzt ‚DiNozzo kann so unglaublich irritierend und stur sein!‘ „Also warum lässt Du Dir die schlechte Behandlung gefallen und warum spielst Du Deine Fähigkeiten so runter?“ „Wann hast Du meine Akte durchgelesen?“ „Gleich nachdem ich wieder zurückgekommen bin.“ Tony schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hast gelesen was ich alles kann und bereits erreicht habe, Du wusstest, dass wir eigentlich gleich gestellt sind und hast **trotzdem** die „Arschloch-Gibbs-Nummer“ abgezogen? Oder gerade deswegen?“

Er springt auf, läuft im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, setzt sich wieder hin und betrachtet Gibbs mit einem kalten Blick: „Du willst wissen warum ich mir Eure schlechte Behandlung gefallen hab lassen? Ich wusste, dass Du Dich an vieles nicht erinnern konntest und zu stolz warst um es Dir oder anderen einzugestehen. Ich wusste, dass alle annahmen, Du wärst wieder der Alte und Dich dementsprechend behandelten, obwohl Du es nicht warst und Dich das absolut irritiert und unter Druck gesetzt hat. **Ich wollte Dich beschützen** , Deine Rückendeckung sein, weil das Nicht-Wissen in unserem Beruf sehr gefährlich sein kann.“ Tony war wieder aufgesprungen und lief in Gibbs Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Ich traute David nie, sie hat Kate ermordet indem sie Ari beschützt hat und dann ‚abrakadabra‘ traust Du ihr mehr als mir und setzt sie an Kates Platz? Das ging niemals mit rechten Dingen zu – sie musste etwas gegen Dich in der Hand haben. Sie hat Dich nicht erpresst, das hätte anders ausgesehen – sie hat Dich an deiner schwächsten Stelle erwischt - dem Loch, das Deine tote Tochter hinterlassen hat und dass Abby eifersüchtig zu füllen versucht.

"Ich wusste vom Schicksal Deiner Familie“ sagte er auf Gibbs überraschten Blick. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich nach Danny noch irgendein Risiko eingegangen wäre?“ Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war Deine Schwachstelle und Ziva hat sie gnadenlos ausgenutzt, wie Abby auch. Ich wollte, dass sie mich unterschätzt, dadurch hatte ich Vorteile ihr gegenüber. Und McGee ist zu naiv, unerfahren und zu arrogant um die Wahrheit zu finden, oder auch nur zu suchen. Du hast mich damals aus Baltimore gerettet, weil Du mir so ehrenhaft, unkorrumpierbar und gnadenlos gesetzestreu erschienen bist. Ein Vorbild – oder besser gesagt, ein Beispiel dafür, dass es diese Ehrenhaftigkeit und Unkäuflichkeit den Verbrechern gegenüber noch gibt – habe ich gebraucht um im LEO-Bereich bleiben zu können. Ich bin als Dein gleichberechtigter Partner in den NCIS eingestiegen, nicht als Dein Probie – wie Du wahrscheinlich gelesen hast in der Akte.“ Gibbs nickte. „Und Du hast Dich von mir bedroht gefühlt, in Deiner Leaderschaft herausgefordert?“ Wieder nickt Gibbs, diesmal leicht errötend. „und anstatt mich einfach an ein anderes Team abzuschieben oder eine Beförderung zu empfehlen, musstest Du mich kleinkriegen und abwerten, unterwandern, demontieren, zerstören.“ Gibbs antwortet nicht, weder verbal noch nonverbal. Das war Tony Antwort genug.

Sie sitzen lange in Stille, jeder in seine Erinnerungen vertieft. „Es stimmt!“ sagt Tony leise und steht auf, trägt sein Geschirr in die Küche und zieht sich an. „Was stimmt?“ „Dummheit und Stolz wachsen auf einem Holz! Danke für die Einladung, die Profiterol sind im Kühlschrank. Schönen Abend noch.“

Damit geht Tony in die winterliche Nacht hinaus. Das war die letzte Bestätigung, die er ‚brauchte‘ Sie waren keine Familie, keine Freunde, sie waren Teamkollegen und ab sofort Teamleitungskollegen. Gibbs war als Teamleiter eine Null – nein ein Divisor – er reduzierte sie auf ihre Schwächen, herrschte durch Manipulation und Einschüchterung, verteilte Lob und Wertschätzung nach rein egoistischen und seine Macht ausbauenden Kriterien. Das hört ab sofort auf. Er würde Gibbs bei jedem Scheiß zurückpfeifen und in seine Schranken verweisen. Und sollte er noch einmal Informationen zurückhalten, wird er Gibbs für eine Versetzung vorschlagen. Oder für einen Wechsel in den Rolle SSA und SFA – und ihn zwingen die SFA-Arbeiten auch zu machen. Und sie würden die zum Teil bescheuerten Gibbs-Regeln evaluieren und verändern!


	4. Sylvester

Die Einladung bei Blanche war herzerfrischend. Ihr Mann - ein Anwalt im Musikbusiness war ein herzlicher, lustiger und sanftmütiger Riese. Dunkelhaarig, -häutig und –äugig ein optischer Gegensatz zu Blanche blonder, blasser und blauäugiger Erscheinung. Dass sich die beiden von Herzen liebten, sah man in jeder ihrer Aussagen und Handlungen. Ihre erwachsenen Kinder passten auch wunderbar ins Bild. Sohn und Tochter besuchten mit Begabtenstipendien ihre Colleges und waren über die Weihnachtsferien mit ihren +1 zuhause. Blanche Bruder Sebastian war mit seinem Ehemann auch zu Besuch, Sebastian war Anwalt und Blaine Therapeut in NY in einer eigenen Kanzlei bzw. Praxis. Die beiden faszinierten Tony. Sie lebten ihre Homosexualität ganz natürlich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger affektiv als andere Ehepaare. Sie berührten sich gerne, hielten sich an den Händen, küssten sich manchmal oder standen eng beieinander. Nach dem gemeinsamen, sehr guten Abendessen, bei dem alle mitgekocht haben – wanderten sie alle zu einem naheliegenden Lokal, in dem ganz familiär der Jahreswechsel gefeiert werden sollte. „Wir sind ein so großer Freundeskreis, dass keiner die Räumlichkeiten hat, alle unterzubringen. Deshalb mieten wir immer ein Lokal. Jedes Jahr in einer anderen Stadt, damit der Reiseaufwand gerecht verteilt wird.“ Blanche führt das gegenteilige Leben zu Tony. Riesenfamilie, Riesenfreundeskreis, offen liebevolle Gespräche und lustige Scherze. Im Lokal sind sie die ersten und werden von den Besitzern herzlich und lautstark begrüßt. Tony ist mit Blanche Sohn Garreth und Sebastian in eine heiße Diskussion über Collegebasketball verwickelt, als ein Aufschrei ertönt. „Dino! Was machst Du hier? Das gibt es nicht! Mann es das gut Dich zu sehen!“ Tony dreht sich überrascht um und umarmt den Mann herzlich, saugt seinen Duft ein, nimmt seine Wärme auf. „Colin, das ist eine Überraschung – schön Dich zu sehen. Du hast Dich ja rar gemacht bei unseren Treffen - Mr. ‚ich- bin-gerade-in-Tokio/Sydney/Rio-Wichtig‘ sagt er ohne Schärfe mit viel versteckter Wertschätzung.

„Was machst Du hier?“ fragen sei gleichzeitig und lachen „Ich meine, wieso bist Du bei diesem Fest?“ fragt Colin. „Blanche hat mich eingeladen.“ „Er ist mein Chef“ sagt sie hinter Tony stehend und grinst Colin an. „Woher kennt ihr Euch?“ „Tony ist einer unserer Frat-Boys vom jährlichen Get-together.“ „Zu denen Du nie gekommen bist, wenn ich da war!“ wirft Tony gespielt vorwurfsvoll ein. „Zu denen **Du** nie gekommen bist, wenn ich da war!“ antwortet Colin gespielt beleidigt. Beide lachen. „Und wie bist Du hier verbandelt?“ fragt Tony. „Mein Bruder Hunter ist mit Sebastian, Blanches Bruder, seit der Highschool befreundet und sie haben zusammen ihre Anwaltsfirma gegründet. Und Matt – Matt Duval’s Bruder Nick ist auch in dieser Clique wie auch Blaine, Sebastians Ehemann. Matt ist auch irgendwo hier. Da schieben sich von hinten zwei Hände auf Tony’s Bauch und drücken ihn nach hinten. Lippen pressen sich auf seinen Nacken. „Dino, Du traust Dich in meine Nähe? Du hast noch Riesen-Wettschulden bei mir!“ „Moi, impossibile!“ „Oui, mon amour!“ Tony hat sich in Matt’s Umarmung umgedreht und sie stehen sich Stirn an Stirn gegenüber. “Und diesmal kommst Du mir nicht aus, mein kleiner Dino!” Tony schnauft. „Großer, starker Duv – all, wie sollte ich auch? Ich war ja immer kleiner, zarter, langsamer und schwächer als Du!“ lacht er und schaut auf Matt herab, der mindestens 5 cm kleiner ist und 20 kg Muskelmasse weniger wiegt. „Angeber, aber ich küsse besser!“ Tony lacht und küsst ihn. Der Kuss erhitzt sich schnell und wird von Zurufen und Anfeuerungen begleitet. Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösen … können …, meint Colin nur spöttisch: „Wie in alten Zeiten, möge die Macht mit … Euch sein!“ Und alle drei brechen in manisches Gelächter aus. Jetzt ist es an Blanche fasziniert zu beobachten, wie sorglos, übermütig und unbeschwert Tony mit seinen Freunden ist.

Der ganze Abend wird musikalisch von Karaokevorführungen begleitet und Tony kreiert mit Blurred Lines [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvxwDctCNVw&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvxwDctCNVw&feature=player_detailpage)  eine allgemeine Tanzveranstaltung.

Blaine und Sebastian änderten die Stimmung dann mit einem Boys/Boyfriend Mash up [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APnKjawctQo&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APnKjawctQo&feature=player_detailpage)  in eine mehr sexuelle Richtung, auf die Matt mit Tony sofort ansprachen. Sie tanzte umeinander sehr herausfordernd und verführerisch aber auch spielerisch. Zum Schluss fielen sie sich in die Arme und küssten sich wieder. Colin rief sie auf die Bühne und drückte ihnen boshaft grinsend die Musik und verschwand – wohlweislich!  Die Melodie Flo Rida - Right Round [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHUMRY9fpG0&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHUMRY9fpG0&feature=player_detailpage)  ertönen und Tony lachte nur sarkastisch auf und nickte Matt zu. Jetzt konnte sich alle auf eine Show gefasst machen! Es gelang ihn ihre Performance gleich lustig wie erotisch zu gestalten.

Aber Colin musste büßen und wurde mit Blaine zu Backstreet boys Everybody auf die Bühne gerufen: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POq2AznJO1Q&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POq2AznJO1Q&feature=player_detailpage) . Als die ersten Töne erklangen stöhnte Colin verzweifelt auf. „Die Rache ist mein, sprach Dino!“ lachte Matt und sie gingen in Show-Modus, Blaine konnte zur Freude Sebastian gut mithalten. Die Performance der Drei war wie aus einem Strip-Lokal und wurde nur durch das komische Talent von Tony „gerettet“, der aus dem ganzen immer wieder eine Persiflage machte. Nick und Hunter waren überrascht, so hatten sie ihre Brüder noch nie erlebt. Sie kannten Dino aus deren Erzählungen, aber eher als Spitzensportler und „Sexmachine“ – mit Mädchen oder Frauen. „Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, was die im College abgehalten haben? Ich nahm immer an, dass Colin maßlos übertreibt – aber ich denke jetzt Colin hat nur einen Bruchteil erzählt.“

Nick konnte dem vollinhaltlich zustimmen. Als die vier wieder von der Bühne kamen ließ sich Blaine von Sebastian einfangen und umarmen. „Sexy, sexy!“ neckten Nick und Hunter und lachten über Blaines Schamesröte. Er konnte eine wirkliche „Rampensau“ sein, aber privat war er schüchtern – was seinen Sexappeal betrifft.

Als nach einiger Zeit Dean Martins Sway - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVljZpXS1rI&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVljZpXS1rI&feature=player_detailpage)  ertönte, holte Tony Blanche zum Tanzen und legte eine perfekte Sohle und Zunge mit ihr aufs Parkett.

Gefolgt von Gene Vincent - Where Have You Been All My Life [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NoEgKggpbo&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NoEgKggpbo&feature=player_detailpage)  Sie wurden aber von Blanches Ehemann und Matt abgeklascht. Kein Grund den Tanzstil zu ändern. „Ich möchte Dich morgen abend zu einem Date einladen.“ sagte Matt ernst zu Tony, während sie über das Parkett „schwebten“. Tony schaut ihm ernst in die Augen. „Ernsthaft? Date-Date?“ Matt nickte und hielt Tonys prüfenden Augen sicher stand. "Gerne, wirklich gerne, Matt!” lächelte Tony ihn offen an. Er holte sein Handy raus. „Tipp Deine Nummer ein.“ Matt tippte, gerade nach dem er seinen Kontakt gespeichert hat, kam ein Anruf.

„DiNozzo.“ „Wir haben einen Fall und Balboa ist schon draußen, wir sind die nächsten auf der Liste. Bist Du noch nüchtern genug um zu arbeiten?“ fragte Gibb freundlich fast spielerisch. „Ja, schon!“ lachte Tony. „Blanche ist auch hier irgendwo in der Nähe. Ich bin bei ihrer Sylvesterparty. Wohin?“ Als er die Adresse hörte, sagte er: „An dieser Adresse bin ich gerade, Gibbs. Komm mit dem Van her, weder Blanche noch ich haben unsere Rucksäcke mit. Ich geh mit ihr hinaus und seh mich mal um. Die Officers von der Metro müssen ja draußen sein. Ich ruf Dich an, sobald ich etwas weiß. Bis gleich!“ Tony war während des Telefonats in den Agenten-Modus geschlüpft und hat Blanche zu sich gedeutet. „Wir haben einen Fall, Blanche. Hier an dieser Adresse. Bist Du bewaffnet?“ „Ich habe alles draußen im Autotresor.“ „Ich auch.“ Er entschuldigt sich bei Matt und verabschiedet sich mit einem allgemeinen „Guten Rutsch!“ Matt fängt ihn ab „Ohne Kuss? Das denke ich nicht!“ „Glückliches neues Jahr, Tony!“ und Tony küsst ihn. Matt schmilzt ihn seinen Kuss. „Glückliches neues Jahr, Matt. Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen Abend.“ Blanche hat sich von ihrem Mann und Bruder verabschiedet und beide eilen schnell hinaus. Im selben Rhythmus und Gleichklang Blanche 1 Schritt hinter Tony. Man sieht ihnen an, dass sie ein gutes Team sind.

Sie holen ihre Waffen, Marke und Ausweis aus ihren Autos. Sie zogen die NCIS Blousons über die Wintermäntel und Handschuhe an. Tony nahm die Kamera und seinen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum, als er einen Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah, den eine am Boden hinter einem PKW kauernde Person auf den Gehsteig warf. Er wies Blanche wortlos darauf hin und deutete ihr sich der Person von hinten zu nähern während er einfach pfeifend über Straße ging. Der Schatten bewegte sich und wollte auf Tony zuspringen, als er von hinten von Blanche festgehalten wurde. Sie übergaben den Mann den Metro-Officern vor dem Tatort zur Identitätsfeststellung. „Sportelli“ sagte Tony begrüßend. „DiNozzo!“ „Das ist Agent Toisher.“ Sie begüßten sich. „Wo ist Gibbs?“ „Der kommt nach. Toisher und ich waren in dem Gebäude bei einer Sylvesterparty, darum sind wir so schnell da. Habt ihr einen Alkometer im Wagen? Ich möchte uns beide überprüfen lassen, wir waren nicht auf Standby und haben aber soviele Einsätze, dass wir gerufen werden mussten.“ Sie machten beide den Test und passierten ihn – gerade. „Gut, also was haben wir hier?“ „Zwei Tote.“ Ein Mann und eine Frau in Privatkleidung lagen 3 m voneinander entfernt am Boden. Es sah so aus als ob der Mann auf die Frau noch zukriechen wollte. „Beide Navy. PO Marie Walters und PO Jaques Nell. und hier die Tatwaffe:“ Ein großes KA-Bar mit Blutspuren an Klinge und Griff. „Schaut nach Fingerabdrücken aus – hoffentlich vom Täter.“

Da kam einer der uniformierten Officer auf sie zu. „Die von Ihnen gebrachte POI ist PO Marc Walters nach eigenen Angaben Ehemann von Marie Walters und hat nichts mit den Morden zu tun – wieder nach eigenen Angaben und ohne dass von uns jemand etwas gefragt oder gesagt hätte.“ „Danke Officer Sportelli.“ sagte Dect. Sportelli „Gern.“ und ging. „Officer Sportelli? Ihr Sohn?“ „Mein Neffe. Obwohl ich ihm abgeraten habe, er ist nach 3 Jahren immer noch begeistert dabei!“ sagt er voll Stolz. Tony und Blanche lächeln.

Die Metro haben den Tatort gut ausgeleuchtet und Tony macht seine Runden mit der Kamera und stellt die Beweishütchen auf und macht seine zweiten Runden. Jimmy kommt mit dem ME-Van „Heute ist was los! Das ist der 4. Fall. Ducky und ich haben uns aufgeteilt.“ Er schaut sich den Tatort an. „Kann ich schon?“ „Nur zu!“ antwortet Tony. Jimmy misst die Lebertemperatur. „Die sind erst ganz kurz tot. Stunde, max.90 Minuten. Kann ich sie schon mitnehmen?“ „Nein wir warten noch auf Gibbs.“ Er ruft Gibbs an, der ist noch immer im Yard mit einem nicht fahrtüchtigen Van. „Schaut hier ziemlich klar aus, Gibbs, beruhige Dich. Wir können uns sicher von der Metro Beweissackerl ausborgen. Ich schicke McGee die IDs der drei, wir haben auch eine POI und er soll in der KFZ-Zulassung nach ihren Autos suchen, vielleicht stehen die ja in der Umgebung.“ Er gibt Gibbs noch alle Infos, die sie haben. Blanche hat 20 Beweissackerl in ihrem Rucksack, Tony 10 und Jimmy gibt ihnen auch seine restlichen 15 und sie beginnen mit dem eintüten. „DINozzo, wir können die POI bei Euch am Yard abliefern, wenn Du willst. Liegt fast am Weg. Und ich lasse Dir einen Wagen mit Off Sportelli da, die sollen Euch helfen.“

Tony ist überrascht. „Danke, gerne Sportelli, hast was gut bei mir!“ Der winkt nur ab. Officer Sportelli kommt und ist sehr geschickt und lernt in einem Blitztempo, wie Tony die Arbeit durchgeführt haben will. „Ich habe zuerst die Zeit genutzt um Autozulassungen von den Dreien zu finden. Zwei Wägen haben wir in der Querstraße abgestellt gefunden, Agent DiNozzo.“ Tony schaut ihn sehr erfreut an. „Kluger Bursche, danke, die schauen wir uns als nächstes an, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Jimmy, Du kannst die beiden jetzt mitnehmen.“ Officer Sportelli hilft ihm ungefragt die Leichen zu verpacken und in den Van zu heben.

Blanche grinst „Da will jemand zum NCIS!“ „Na, wäre kein schlechter Neuzugang, klug, schnell, lernwillig und fleißig. Und gute Familien-Kontakte – perfekt!“ Als der dann noch die Autos ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen knacken kann „Sagen sie aber nichts meinem Onkel!“ ist Tony begeistert. „Komm nächste Woche bei uns vorbei und ich zeige Dir wie wir arbeiten, dann kannst Du Dir überlegen, ob Du Dich wirklich bei uns bewerben willst,“ und gibt ihm seine Karte. Off. Sportelli grinst. „Gerne, Danke!“

Im Auto finden sie des PO Jaques Nell finden sie 2 Taschen, eine mit männlichen und eine mit weiblichen Kleidern und einer Hotelreservierungsbestätigung. Das Hotel liegt am Ender der Straße. Dort stellen sie fest, dass Jaques Nell zwar gebucht, aber noch nicht eingecheckt hat.

Gibbs ruft an PO Walters hätte die Morde gestanden, seine Frau wollte ihn verlassen …

Um 4:00 holte Blanches Mann sie vom Yard ab. Tony fiel danach hundemüde ins Bett. Diese impulsiven Taten aus Eifersucht und Rache schmerzten ihn sehr.


	5. Das Date und ...

 

Am nächsten Morgen nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, 10 km am Laufband und einer weiteren ausgiebigen Dusche trudelte Matt’s SMS ein <19:00 im Vivaldi? gkm> ‚Ins Vivaldi will er mit mir gehen? Das ist eines der besten In-Restaurants zur Zeit. Alles was politisch Rang und Namen hat, trifft sich dort. Und in D.C. ist so gut wie alles politisiert. Okay, mal sehen. <Du willst auf der Polit-Bühne erscheinen? Okay bin dabei xoT>

Matt und er waren gleich in der Orientierung im Sommer vorm College aufeinander abgefahren. Beide wussten, dass sie bi waren, beide hatten Lust zu experimentieren, wollten Spaß und Sex haben. Als Sportler in zwei verschiedenen Umkleidekabinen war Tony anfangs etwas vorsichtig, aber nachdem keine homophoben Beleidigungen kamen, wurde er lockerer. Anfangs hatten beide auch andere Partner und Partnerinnen. Sex war für Tony das beste Entspannungsmittel schlechthin. Und der Sex mit Matt war das Beste, das er je erlebt hatte. Bis heute! Keinem Mann und schon gar keiner Frau war es gelungen ihn so zu erregen und so zu befriedigen wie Matt – egal wer toppte, egal wer der aktivere war – sie waren absolut gleichwertig, ausbalanciert. Sie waren auch gute Freunde. Mit niemanden konnte Tony so gut reden, von niemandem fühlte er sich so schnell und umfassend verstanden wie von Matt und Matt ging es genauso.

Im dritten Collegejahr verliebte sich Tony dann in Matt und wurde eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend. Matt ging mit und sie wurden exklusiv – Tony hatte angenommen, dass Matt sich auch in ihn verliebt hatte. Matt hat nie darüber gesprochen, es nicht bestätigt aber auch nicht widersprochen. Matt hatte Politikwissenschaft und Business studiert. Tony Sport, Kriminologie und Musik. Im vierten Jahr ging Matt auf ein Auslandsjahr nach London und Paris. Im Sommer davor haben sie gemeinsam ein Monat in der Duvall-Sommerresidenz in den Southhamptons verbracht – Familie gespielt – wie Matt es nannte. Tony hatte der herablassende Tonfall von Matt verletzt und ihn darauf angesprochen. Matt hat mit harten Worten klar gemacht, dass er noch lange keine Bindung eingehen werde. Er wolle frei sein, Erfahrungen sammeln, Karriere machen und sich keinen „Klotz ans Bein“ binden.

Tony wusste lange nicht, ob Matt ihn im Bestimmten gemeint hatte oder seine Meinung nur allgemein zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Die Botschaft war so oder so klar und eindeutig. Sie blieben via Mail lose in Kontakt – als Freunde in Kontakt.

Matt hatte bald eine Beziehung zu einem Londoner und Tony fuckte sich durch die Soronities. Einen Mann zu fucken wäre ihm als Betrug erschienen. Nach der Knieverletzung hat Tony sich sehr zurückgezogen und die Rehab fast allein durchgemacht. Alle seine Collegefreunde hatten Jobs in NY, DC, LA,… jagten ihren Träumen nach. Seine waren so blitzartig geplatzt, dass er wirklich Zeit brauchte zu trauern, sich neu zu orientieren, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dafür fehlten den anderen jungen Männern das Verständnis, seine Freunde waren alle aus reichen Familien mit gutem Familienleben und wenig schlechten Erfahrungen. Tony’s Leben erschien ähnlich gut, außer, dass selten jemand zu seinen Spielen oder Abschlussfeiern kam. Das fiel den anderen nicht auf, sie waren typisch selbstbezogene Jugendliche. Tony machte niemandem einen Vorwurf daraus. Er hat sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter selber erzogen. Er würde auch diese Hürde schaffen.

In der Polizeiakademie fand er weniger Freunde als erwartet hatte. Als Sohn aus reichem Haus mit Collegeabschluss war er das hässliche Entlein, die Vorurteile folgten ihm bis zur Polizei. Als er dann erlebte wie ein verheirateter Kollege brutalst zusammengeschlagen wurde, weil er normal freundlich zu 2 homosexuellen Männern war, hat er sich wieder ins closet begeben. Sein Wechsel in eine andere Stadt für einen UC-Auftrag hat ihm sehr geholfen, seinen Ruf - reich und akademisch gebildet - hinter sich zu lassen. Seine Studien hat er heimlich betrieben. Sein Mafia-Boss hat es genial gefunden, dass er Computerforensik und Kriminologie studierte. „Man muss wissen, wie der Feind denkt und was er weiß, damit man ihn besser schlagen und austricksen kann.“ war sein Argument gewesen, das Don Macaluso vollstens unterstützt hat, ihm sogar extra Geld dafür gegeben hat. Der Sturz der Mafia-Familie hat ihm seinen goldenen Dedectivstern gebracht kurz danach hat er die Bachelorarbeiten abgegeben und mit den Masterstudien begonnen. Nach 2,5 Jahren hat er seine Defensios „gewonnen“.

Und dann ist Danny aufgeflogen und er hat Gibbs kennengelernt. Mit einigen seiner Frat-Brüdern hat er in Baltimore wieder direkten Kontakt aufgenommen, per Mail hatte er zu allen Kontakt gehalten. Kurz bevor er nach D.C. übersiedelte ist hat er sich wieder mit Matt getroffen. Sie haben ein langes sehr offenes und ehrliches Gespräch geführt. Auch Matt hat nie wieder einen Menschen kennengelernt, mit dem er sich so verbunden und von dem er sich so tief verstanden fühlte wie von Tony. Nicht intellektuell, nicht emotional, nicht körperlich. Beide hatten guten Sex, beide hatten gute Freunde. Trotzdem war Matt nicht bereit sich zu binden, eine fixe Beziehung einzugehen, sich festzulegen. Er kletterte gerade die Polit-Leiter in NY hoch und hatte keine Zeit für ‚diese Belastung‘. Aber die Funken und Anziehung waren noch da. Tony wich jeder zukünftigen Begegnung aus. Bei ihren Fraternity-Treffen erschien er nur, wenn Matt vorher absagte. Und jetzt haben sie sich zufällig (lol) wieder getroffen. Und die alte Chemie war wieder da, voll und ganz.

Nur – vor 13 Jahren war Tony viel offener und vertrauensseliger mit seinen Gefühlen gewesen. Hatte eine weitaus höhere Bereitschaft anderen einen Vertrauensvorschuss zu schenken, Kompromisse zu schließen, Experimente zu machen. Er ist im Beruf nicht mehr bereit die zweite und versteckte Geige zu spielen und auch nicht im Privatleben. Nur schmutzige Geheimnisse fallen einem auf den Kopf, machen einen erpressbar. Sollte Matt eine Beziehung wollen, dann offen und öffentlich und ganz. Nur sexuell würde Tony mit Matt nicht schaffen, das würde ihn zu sehr verletzen.

Aber davor musste Matt beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte und sich traute. Und dass er eine Beziehung nicht mehr als Last erlebte.

Um das Bekanntwerden seiner Bisexualität, oder dass er mit Matt in einer Beziehung lebte, machte er sich beim NCIS keine Sorgen. Sie hatten flammend homosexuelle Agenten, die nicht benachteiligt wurden. Weder er noch Matt sahen nur im entferntesten homosexuell aus – sofern man so aussehen kann, sie waren in keiner Weise feminin. Beide kleideten sich gerne gut, legten Wert auf Körperpflege und gutes Aussehen, kochten gerne und liebten eine schönes, gepflegtes Wohnambiente. Das teilten viele heterosexuelle Männer. Wenn ihm jemand wegen seiner Bi-Sexualität blöd kommen würde – was er nicht annahm – dann wusste er sich zu wehren. Er hatte sein Kampftraining sehr ausgebaut nachdem Ziva zum Team kam. Er ließ sie im Gym zwar immer gewinnen, um taktische Vorteile zu haben. Er wollte, dass sie ihn unterschätzte, damit sie Fehler machen würde und sein Plan mit ihr ist aufgegangen.

Er wusste, dass Vance kein Problem damit hatte und nahm auch nicht an, dass Gibbs eines haben würde. Und die paar hohen Militärs nahmen ihn zu Beginn ihrer ‚Bekanntschaft‘ wegen seines fehlenden Ranges nicht ernst. Sie unterschätzten ihn und das kam ihm nur recht. Den Nachmittag verbrachte er am Klavier und am Telefon mit Freunden.

Punkt 19:00 betrat er das Vivaldi und wurde sofort zu Matt’s Tisch auf der Empore geführt. Da hat man einen guten Blick auf den darunterliegenden größeren Restaurantbereich und konnte gut gesehen werden. Tony lachte „Wenn schon, denn schon.“ Sie begrüßten sich mit einer Bro-Umarmung und setzten sich gegenüber an den Zweiertisch. „Wie bist Du so schnell zu einem Tisch hier gekommen, Matt?“ „Über meinen Chef.“ Tony zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch. „Seit heute 0:00 bin ich einer der drei persönlichen Berater des Sec-Def.“ Er verdrehte die Augen „Furchtbar wichtig!“ Tony lachte und strahlte ihn an „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast Recht. Da bist Du furchtbar wichtig, oder wirst für furchtbar wichtig genommen!“ „Du sagst es. Ich habe mir schon überlegt Boote an die Schuhe zu schnallen, damit sie nicht so schnell nass werden. Aber Spaß beiseite, es ist ein wirklich guter Job, interessante, abwechslungsreiche Aufgaben, nettes Team und der Sec-Def erscheint mir sehr direkt und geradlinig zu sein - an sich und für D.C.-Verhältnisse besonders.“ Tony nickt. „Was ich bis jetzt mitgekriegt habe kann ich dem nur zustimmen. Ich war einmal als Personenschutz bei einer Party, an der er auch teilnahm. Das war erfrischend.“

„Das heißt, Du ziehst jetzt nach D.C.?“ fragt Tony „Ich wohne schon seit 2 Wochen hier, ich hab eine Apartment in der Downey-Street mit wunderbaren Blick auf den Potomac.“ Und er erzählt von seinem Umzug. Sie plaudern über alte und neue gemeinsame Freunde.

„Was hat Deine Meinung geändert darüber, dass eine Beziehung eine Belastung ist?“ fragt Tony ganz ungeschminkt. Matt überlegt kurz „Sebastian und Blaine, ihre Beziehung, die beiden kennen sich seit der Highschool und es ist ihnen ‚gelungen‘ beim anderen jeweils das Beste hervorzuholen. Sie leben eine Beziehung, die von Nähe und Liebe und sicher unglaublichem Sex genauso strahlt wie von Freiheit, sich gegenseitig unterstützen und miteinanderwachsen. Bis zu ihrer Beziehung habe ich nur solche erlebt, wo einer dem anderen nachgejagt ist oder ihn/sie gehalten/ “zurückgehalten“ hat. Und ich habe nie über meine Vorstellung von einer guten Beziehung nachgedacht, einer Beziehung wie ich sie möchte. Ich wusste, was ich nicht wollte. Ich habe mir nie die Zeit genommen, meine eigenen inneren Bilder zu reflektieren. Sobald das Thema aufgetaucht ist, bin ich einfach geflüchtet.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf über das eigene Verhalten.

„Eine Freundin von Colin hat Blaine gefragt, wie er die Beziehung zu Sebastian erlebt. „Sebastian ist mein bester Freund, niemand kriegt mich so, versteht mich so wie er, ohne viele Worte. Ich ‚arbeite‘ gern mit ihm zusammen, kochen, reisen, singen, laufen, ich mag seinen Humor, seine Grant, seine Direktheit, seinen Sarkasmus und die Seiten von ihm, die nur ich zu sehen kriege. Ich fühle mich mit niemanden so sicher und wohl ich zu sein wie mit ihm.“ Sebastian ist die ganze Zeit daneben gesessen und hat Blaine mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick zugehört. „Und der Sex ist unglaublich gut, oder?“ hat er Blaine dann gefragt, als ob es nicht um ihn ginge. Blaine hat ihn freundlich angeschaut und genickt „Und seine Bescheidenheit schätze ich auch sehr!“

Matt lachte so herzlich als er das Gespräch wiedergab „Und dann ist mir plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass wir beide das auch so hatten. Wir hatten eine gute Beziehung, aber weil ich dachte feste Beziehungen müssen anstrengend und schwer sein, habe ich Idiot das nicht erkannt. Wie blöd kann man sein?“ Er schwieg einige Zeit gedankenverloren. „Ich war so wütend auf mich selbst, auf meine Verbohrtheit, Ignoranz, Dummheit, dass ich das, Dich einfach aufgegeben habe.“ Er schüttelte wieder ungläubig den Kopf. „Das Gespräch war im Oktober. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob ich Dich anreden soll, auf Dich zugehen soll. Ich nahm an, dass Du wegen mir nicht zu den Treffen gekommen bist. So viele Zufälle gibt es nicht. Ich hatte einfach Schiss! Hatte Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, Ablehnung, der Endgültigkeit von Nein, Niemals, Nicht mehr! Ich habe hunderte Szenarien in meinem Kopf konstruiert und mich immer wieder selber rausgeredet.“

„Und dann haben wir uns zufällig bei Blanche getroffen. Ich war gar nicht eingeladen, Nick hat mich einfach mitgeschleppt. Und dann stehst Du da und keines von meinen 101 Szenarien war verfügbar. Mein Verstand war offline und ich habe nur aus Gefühl heraus gehandelt. Und fast alles war wieder so damals. Und mehr. Und anders. Aber die Basis - die Verbindung, die wir haben ist gleich.“

Tony hatte gegrinst bei den Szenarien, das war so typisch Matt – sich alles auszudenken, und dann ganz anders handeln – angemessen handeln. Während er ganz intuitiv, instinktiv in Situationen ging. „Und welches Szenario hast Du für jetzt?“ fragte er belustigt. Matt schaute ihn fassungslos an. Der leerte er seine Seele aus vor diesem … er legt seine tiefsten Ängste bar auf den Tisch und der … Tony wird fast ernst und lehnt sich am Tisch vor, so nah wie möglich zu ihm hin und flüstert: „Du und Deine Szenarien sind nur mit Humor und Spontaneität auszuhalten. Wir sind kein Business-Modell - auch kein Wahlkampf. Du musst mich schon persönlich und direkt fragen, Matt!“ und grinst ihn frech an, dann lehnt er sich zurück. „Aber ich möchte lieber in Deiner oder meiner Wohnung gefragt werden, nicht hier in einem Lokal!“ und er zwinkert Matt zu. Matt grinst selbstgefällig zurück. „Kein Problem!“

Sie fahren zu Tony’s Wohnung, Tony stellt sich auf den Besucher-Parkplatz und Matt sich auf seinen. Sie fahren schweigend sich an den Händen haltend in den 10. Stock. Matt ist natürlich auch von Tony’s Wohnung begeistert.

Sie setzten sich mit einem Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer Tony erzählt ihm von seinem unerwarteten Erbe. „Wieviele Master und PhD hast Du?“ fragt Matt nicht wirklich überrascht. Jeder der 2 Sportarten „hauptberuflich“ studiert mit 2 Major und einem Minor-Fach „nebenher“ ist ein Genie. „1 PhD in Kriminologie-Profiling, 1 bald in Computerforensik und 3 Master – Musik, Kunstgeschichte und Psychologie und meinen BE in Phys.Ed. und ich bin jetzt neben meinen 3 Mutter- in 8 Fremdsprachen verhandlungssicher. Ich habe eine Pflegevaterberechtigung, kann fast alle Waffen tragen und bedienen habe diverse schwarze Gürtel, bin zertifizierter Geiselszenario-Verhandler, Co-Teamleader am MCRT vom NCIS, kann sehr gut kochen, segeln, und werde als einer der besten Undercover-Op. an der Ostküste gehandelt.“

Niemandem anderen hätte Tony all seine Errungenschaften und Fähigkeiten so offen und direkt erzählt. Vor Matt braucht er sich nicht verstecken, er würde nie neidisch oder eifersüchtig werden, im besten Fall würde er ihn bewundern oder einfach nur hänseln. „Whoah! Sehr beeindruckend, wirklich Tony, ich bin total stolz auf Dich – nicht das ich irgendeinen Anteil daran gehabt hätte. Ich freue mich für Dich! Und Dein Job macht Dir Spaß?“ „Ja, jetzt wieder, die letzten zwei Jahre waren echt hart, aber jetzt sind wir wieder ein gutes Team, seit unsere Spionin weg ist und Blanche bei uns ist, geht stark bergauf.“ „Welche Spionin?“ Tony erzählt die Geschichte kurz. „Ah davon habe ich gehört, Du hast sie aufgedeckt? Super – die Geschichte hat im Verteidigungsministerium echt Wellen geschlagen.“ Tony schnauft nur leicht verärgert und angewidert. „Das war von Anfang an eine Schnapsidee, dass der damalige Sec-Nav dem zugestimmt hat, habe ich nie verstanden. Statt mich zu loben, sollten sie dem eine über die Rübe geben. Das war ein Standby-Selbstmordkommando! Aber genug Shop-Talk - wir müssen noch Sicherheitsstufen und Geheimhaltung klären und welche Informationen Du beruflich verwenden kannst und darfst.“ Matt nickt, das könnt heikel werden.

„Tony, ich möchte mir Dir zusammen sein, fix, exklusiv und auf Dauer ausgerichtet, willst Du das auch?“ fragt Matt ganz forsch und sehr aufgeregt. „Ja, ich möchte! Und ich möchte, dass wir 1-2 Monate hier in meiner Wohnung zusammenleben und dann 1-2 Monate in Deiner Wohnung zusammenleben und danach entscheiden, ob wir lieber in zwei oder in einer Wohnung leben wollen und welche das sein soll.“ Tony hat sich rittlings auf Matts Schoss gesetzt und küsst ihn jetzt. Er fährt ihm mit beiden Händen in die Haare am Hinterkopf und zieht leicht daran. Leckt über seinen Lippen und dringt zärtlich in seinen Mund ein. Matt stöhnt auf und zieht Tony’s Becken näher zu sich. Nur ein Kuss, ein einfacher Kuss und beide brennen lichterloh und sind stahlhart. Matt streicht über Tonys Seiten und Rücken, fährt ihm die Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten und umfasst dann fest seine Arschbacken. Tony stöhnt tief fast röhrend auf und streckt sich durch. „Niemand kann beim Sex mit Dir mithalten, Matt!“ „Mir geht’s es genauso. Du berührst mich mit einem Finger und ich zittere.“

Sei verbringen den restlichen Abend und die Nacht im Bett, um sich mit jeder Zelle der Haut, mit jedem Geräusch und jeder Bewegung wieder vertraut zu machen. Sie waren beide Schnelllerner, aber nur Wiederholung macht den Meister.

Tony brachte ihren Urlaub in Southhampton zur Sprache. „Dieses Monat war für mich, wie ich als Paar, als Familie leben will, das ist eine meine glücklichsten Erinnerungen!“ Matt schaut ihn überrascht an. „Für mich auch! Aber es ist nicht unter in-Beziehung-sein abgespeichert!“ „Als was dann?“ fragt Tony wirklich interessiert. „Als ein Urlaubsmonat mit meinem besten Freund und Lo…ver.“ Plötzlich stottert er und hat er Tränen in den Augen, „Es ist einfach nicht mehr als das, oder. So leicht und frei und …“ Tony zieht ihn beschützend in seine Arme. „Schh..genau, für mich ist das der Ideal-Zustand und ich bin glücklich, wenn wir ihn immer wieder erreichen. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir dauernd dort sind.“

Am schönsten war für Tony das gemeinsame Aufwachen, Matts Wärme vor seiner Brust an ihn gekuschelt. Er küsste seinen Nacken und seine Schultern zärtlich. Matt stöhnte. Wiederstrebend löste sich Tony und stand auf. ‚Au‘ einige Muskel seines Körpers protestierten und er fühlte sich auch ein bisschen wund. Sie haben viel nachzuholen – 13 Jahre. Matt geht es ähnlich, aber nach der sehr warmen Dusche fühlen sich beide wieder wohl. Tony hat auch ein kühlendes, leicht antiseptisches und schmerzstillendes Anal-Gel – das tat gut! Gemeinsames Frühstücken und kurze Tagesplanung. „Mein PA schickt Dir meinen Terminkalender, dann weißt Du immer wo und wie ich erreichbar bin. Rot ist kein Kontakt möglich, gelb rufe zurück sobald ich kann, grün – go! Ich komme heute gegen 22:00 nach Hause mit Tasche bis Sa., einverstanden?“ Tony nickt und küsst ihn. „Ich rufe an sollte ich erst nach 20:00 nach Hause kommen.“ „Ah und ich brauche keinen Parkplatz unser Chauffeur bringt und holt mich.“ „Ich kann Dich auch hinbringen und austeigen lassen.“ „Mhm, nö, mit dem Chauffeur ist es praktischer, ich kann schon im Auto vorarbeiten und er fährt mich bis zum Lift, da kommst Du gar nicht hin. Aber danke.“

Im Büro grinst Blanche ihn fröhlich zu, McGee grüßt freundlich und Gibbs grunzt nur. Seit ihrem Cowboysteak hält sich Gibbs sehr zurück. Keine Schreierei, keine Kopfnüsse, keine Drohungen – Gut! Tony war bereit den Kampf dagegen aufzunehmen.

Vance ruft ihn zu sich. Tony tritt in das Büro ein und findet auch SecNav Jarvis vor. „Agent DiNozzo, gut sie zu sehen, ich bin hier um ihnen eine persönliche Belobigung des Präsidenten für die Aufdeckung der Möglichen Spionage an der Navy und den USA zu überreichen. Sie wollten ja auf eigenen Wunsch anonym bleiben, aber dem Präsidenten war das zuwenig. Es ist mir eine Ehre ihnen den Navy Distinguished Civilian Service Award zu verleihen! Sie haben außergewöhnliche Weitsicht, Geduld und Geistesgegenwart bewiesen. Und unbemessbaren Schaden verhindert. Wir sind stolz auf Sie und stolz darauf, dass sie im Dienst der Navy stehen.“ Er überreicht Tony die Urkunden und das Verdienstkreuz auf einem kleinen Polster. „Danke, Sir. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt. Aber ich habe wirklich nur meine Pflicht getan.“

„Dann wünschen wir uns noch 2 Mitarbeiter mit Ihrer Dienstauffassung und die U.S.A. ist unbesiegbar!“ „Danke, Sir. Ich weiß jetzt gar nicht was ich sagen soll.“ Jarvis und Vance lachen. „Das ich das erleben darf.“ Jarvis meint „Ich werden dem Präsidenten ihren Dank und ihre Freude zum Ausdruck bringen. Einverstanden?“ Tony lacht „Ja bitte, danke Sir und Ihnen auch herzlichen Dank für diese Ehrung.“ Die Sekretärin bringt Kaffee und eine Torte herein und die drei „feiern“ gemeinsam. Dann sagt Jarvis. „Sie kennen Duvall, den neuen Berater vom Sec-Def?“ Gott sei Dank hat Tony gerade nichts im Mund. „Ja, wir waren gemeinsam im College, in derselben Fraternity und sind noch befreundet. Wir fahren mit einigen anderen Fratbro einmal im Jahr gemeinsam auf Urlaub. Warum?“ „Sie wurden gestern abend gesehen!“ Jarvis klappert mit den Augenbrauen. „Ah im Vivaldi?“ Jarvis nickt. „Wie gut kennen Sie ihn?“ Tony spürt, das mehr hinter dieser einfachen Frage steckt und entschließt sich zu voller Offenheit. Für ihn war Matt der Partner, den er wollte. „Sehr gut. Wir waren im College … liiert und es schaut so aus als ob wir das jetzt fortsetzen werden. Problem?“ „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr und grundsätzlich auch nicht. Allerdings war ich überrascht, Sie haben einen gewissen Ruf in der Damenwelt.“ Tony grinst „Ich habe nur während ich bei der Polizei war ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, vorher und nachher nicht. Ich denke auch, dass einige Kollegen hier wissen, dass ich Bi- bin.“ Während des Gesprächs hat er auch Vance genau beobachtet, aber wie angenommen, war seine sexuelle Orientierung auch für ihn kein Problem.

Gleich nachdem er zu seinem Schreibtisch kam und die Boxen verstaute, wurden sie zu einem Fall gerufen. Im Auto smste er Matt eine Kurzversion des Gesprächs mit Jarvis. <Gut, mich hat sec auch gegrillt! Wir sind am Samstag zum Dinner bei sec eingeladen. Mit Frack und Orden!“gukM> Tony stöhnte auf. „Problem, DiNozzo?“ fragt Gibbs. „Nah, ich bin am Freitag zu einem Offiziellen Dinner mit meinem +1 eingeladen. Frack und Orden-offiziell! Ich liebe das nicht wirklich!“ Gibbs nickte verständnisvoll. McGee meinte nur „Na, mit dem Orden wirst Du kein Problem haben – keinen Orden legt man leicht an!“ Tony seufzt „Manchmal verstehe ich Dich, Gibbs, warum Du den Probies die Regeln hinein-kopfnussen willst!“ McGee schaut verdattert. „Hast Du einen Orden?“ „Ja, McGee, ich habe Orden!“ „Von der College-Bruderschaft?“ Tony schüttelt nur den Kopf. McGee wird es nie lernen!

Der Fall ist leicht aufgeklärt und am Abend ist Tony schon um 19:00 zuhause. Er geht auf einen langen Lauf. Dritter Tag im neuen Jahr und er hat seine Liebesbeziehung! fällt ihm auf und er lacht hellauf. Danke! Beim Zurücklaufen fällt ihm ein Radfahrer auf, dem er zum zweiten Mal begegnet und wird sehr wachsam für seine Umgebung. Er smst Gibbs das Notfallsígnal, wenn er sich in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder meldet, dann ist Gefahr in Verzug. Am Ende seiner Route beim Ausgang aus dem Park steht ein dunkler, mit schwarzen Scheiben uneinsehbarer Van. ‚Leute!‘ denkt er, ‚geht es noch offensichtlicher?‘ Er bleibt stehen und macht Dehnungsübungen und beobachtet dabei genau seine unmittelbare Umgebung und Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Zu seiner Rechten steht ein Polizeifahrzeug, er sprintet darauf zu und kurz davor biegt er ab und läuft in Richtung seiner Wohnung weiter. Einer der beiden Officer ist Sportelli. Er macht ihm Handzeichen und Sportelli reagiert – gottseiDank richtig! Ordert seinen Kollegen zurück, steigt ihn den Wagen ein und fährt zum Van, blockiert die Ausfahrt. Die Personenkontrolle zeigt, dass ihm Van vier Mitarbeiter der israelischen Botschaft sitzen – Sekretäre und Sekretärinnen. Eine davon ist Ziva David, die anderen sind Michael Rivkin, Nadir Hadar und Ezrael Schuck. Tony ruft Vance an. „Dir. Vance, ich steh hier vor der Hälfte einer Kidon-Einheit. Operiert der Mossad jetzt auf amerikanischem Boden? Und hat Ziva David nicht ein Einreiseverbot bekommen? Sie sitzt nämlich auch da. Und jetzt trifft auch der israelische Botschafter ein. Interessanter Begleitschutz für 4 Sekretäre.“ „Bleiben sie dort, DiNozzo, unternehmen sie aber nichts. Ich informiere Sec-Nav und Sec-Def und Homeland.“ Da trifft auch Gibbs mit McGee ein. Sie parken jetzt vor unter hinter dem Van.

Tony konnte von drei weiteren als Parkbesucher „verkleideten“ Verdächtigen Fotos machen. Den Radfahrer sah er nicht mehr. Nachdem der Van nicht auf die Botschaft zugelassen war, durfte er untersucht werden und es wurden Spuren von 3 verschiedenen Sprengstoffen gefunden. Die Botschaftssekretäre und –sekretärinnen durften natürlich nicht befragt oder festgehalten werden – diplomatische Immunität. Die Angelegenheit führte aber zu einer „Verstimmung“ der US-Regierung und der israelische Premierminister musste sich öffentlich entschuldigen. Deputy Director David wurde öffentlich ermahnt und inoffiziell sehr in seiner Macht beschnitten.

Tony duschte und fuhr wieder in den NCIS. „Wo Du immer zufällig reinstolperst, Tony.“ meinte McGee kopfschüttelnd. „Was meinst Du genau, McGee?“ Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage Junior Agent McGee!“ herrschte ihn Tony an. Er hatte es jetzt wirklich satt. McGee zuckte zusammen. „Ich meinte, Du gehst laufen und läufst zufällig in eine Kidon-Einheit!“ „Beschreibe mir genau, wie Du Dir zufällig in eine Kidon-Einheit hineinlaufen vorstellst!“ McGee schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Ich laufe und laufe gegen ein Hindernis und das Hindernis sagt „Kidon!“ oder ich laufe und falle gegen den Van und einer kurbelt die Scheibe runter und sagt „Kidon!“ oder ich laufe sie einfach über den Haufen und sie rufen „He wir sind Kidon!“, meinst Du das mit zufällig?“ McGee schweigt leicht verängstigt und sagt dann etwas hilflos. „Nein, ich habe mir eigentlich nicht genau überlegt, wie Du in sie hineingelaufen bist.“ „Aber Du bist sicher, dass es zufällig war und dass ich gestolpert bin!“ „Nein nicht wortwörtlich, sprichwörtlich!“ „Dann erkläre mir detailliert, wie ich sprichwörtlich zufällig in eine Kidon-Einheit hineinstolpern kann!“ Als McGee nichts drauf erwidert, nimmt Tony einen Schreibblock aus seinem Schreibtisch. „Du schreibst jetzt mit der Hand ohne Computerunterstützung 10 verschiedene Versionen, wie der Tatablauf heute gewesen sein hätte können. Du hast 15 Minuten Zeit.“ Damit lässt er den Block auf McGees Schreibtisch fallen. Beim Weggehen murmelt er in sich hinein „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese ignorante Dummheit noch lange aushalte, jeder Cop hat mehr Durchblick!“ Blanche stimmt ihm nickend zu.

Gibbs schaut McGee nur kalkulierend an und sagt dann zu Tony. „Du wolltest ihn damals unbedingt!“ „Ich weiß, aber er kann sein Potential einfach nicht entfalten, zuerst lässt er sich von Kate, dann von Ziva und jetzt von Abby manipulieren. Wenn ihm bis April kein Rückgrat gewachsen ist, schick ich ihn zurück nach Cyberville.“ McGee wird erst blass und dann blutrot. Tony hat recht! In letzter Zeit hängt er wieder mehr mit Abby ab und sie meckert und klagt ständig über Tony, obwohl der seit Weihnachten nicht unten im Labor war. Da wird Tony zu Vance gerufen. Gibbs sagt: „Ich übernehme McGee und seine Hausaufgabenkontrolle.“ „Danke Gibbs!“ „Blanche, Off. Sportelli kommt dann noch und bring alle Videoaufzeichnungen vom Park mit. Vielleicht finden wir auch noch andere und den Radfahrer.“ „Okay, übernehme ihn.“

Tony lauft rauf zum Direktor und sie gehen ins MTAC. Über Video sind der Sec-Nav und der Sec-Def und Tom Morrow von HS verbunden. Nach der Begrüßung gibt Vance nur ein „DiNozzo, sitrep.“ Tony schildert den „Tathergang“ und beantwortet auch noch alle Fragen, was er jetzt noch vorhat. „Ich habe im Park 3 weitere israelische Agenten ausfindig gemacht. Aber es ist mindestens noch ein weiterer – der Radfahrer – mit von Partie. Ein Kollege – ein junger Officer Sportelli von der Metro – sammelt gerade alle Videoaufzeichnungen rund um den Park ein und bringt sie dann vorbei. Er hat den Radfahrer auch gesehen. Sollte auf den Videos nichts drauf sein, werden wir gemeinsam ein Phantombild zeichnen. Wir werden alle Infos, die wir noch haben an HS weiterleiten.“ und dann „Haben Sie einen Verdacht, was die Kidoneinheit in dem Park wollte?“ Morrow schüttelt den Kopf „Noch nicht.“ Tony bekommt eine Sms und lest sie unauffällig während die anderen Hypothesen über die Absichten der Kidon-Einheit austauschten.

„Ahm, Entschuldigung, kann ich gehen? Die Metro hat gerade zwei Leichen in dem Park gefunden. Eine ist eine Mitarbeiterin von ONI (Office Naval Intelligence) gewesen. Sie wissen was Gibbs von solchen Zufällen hält.“ „Gehen Sie, DiNozzo!“ sagt der Sec-Nav. Tony läuft zu seinem Platz und sagt „2 Leichen in dem Park, wo ich heute laufen war. Los geht’s Leute. McGee ruf Ducky an. Blanche gib Sportelli Bescheid. Gibbs nimm den Truck.“ Alles funktioniert wie am Schnürchen.

Am Tatort finden sie nichts als die beiden Leichen, keine Hinweise auf die Täter. Tod durch Genickbruch – Militärgriff. Weil Officer Sportelli einen größeren Bereich als aufgetragen abgesucht hat, entdeckt er das Fahrrad, auf dem sie einen Fingerabdruck von Rivkin finden. Das verlinkt das Fahrrad mit dem Van/den Israelis. Dazu sagt er ganz bedauernd „Man müsst Zugang zu all den Fotos und Videos haben, die im Park gestern von den Besuchern aufgenommen worden sind. Da ist im Hintergrund sicher etwas zu sehen.“ McGee verdreht die Augen. Tony bringt das auf eine Idee, die er an Tom Morrow weiterleitet.

Zurück im HQ angekommen verlangt Tony den Notizblock, McGee hat sich in 15 min. nur 3 Varianten ausdenken können. Das ist schade und hat weitreichende Konsequenzen.

Zwei Tage später kann Homeland fast lückenlos mit im Internet geposteten, privaten Fotos und Videoausschnitten beweisen, dass der Radfahrer der Mörder ist. Nur die Morde selber sind nicht aufgezeichnet. Und sie haben den Nachweis, dass der Radfahrer anschließend zur iranischen Botschaft gegangen/gefahren ist und sie nicht mehr verlassen hat. Damit ist der Fall bei der HS.

Zu den Motiven können sie nur Vermutungen anstellen.

Tony wird wieder zu Vance gerufen. „DiNozzo, ich denke sie stehen vor ihrem nächsten Orden. Homeland hat über die Verkehrskameras die Fahrten von dem Van überprüft und ein Lagerhaus voll mit Sprengstoff gefunden. Die dort lagernde Menge könnte D.C. pulverisieren. Das Lagerhaus gehört einer syrisch/iranischen Obstimportfirma.“ „Danke Sir, aber diesmal muss auch Off. Sportelli belobigt werden. Er hat schnell und professionell gehandelt und mit seinem Wagen den Van gestoppt. Ich hatte nicht einmal eine gute Waffe dabei, er hat das Fahrrad gefunden und er hat die Idee mit den geposteten privaten Bildern und Videos gehabt. Ich hoffe er bewirbt sich bei uns, der Bursche ist echt gut!“ Vance leitet seinen Vorschlag weiter. Sportelli bewirbt sich beim NCIS und wird aufgenommen.

Am Freitag Nachmittag nimmt sich Tony frei. Er duscht und pflegt sich ausführlich und sehr genüßlich. Die ganze Woche war so hektisch gewesen, entweder hat Matt schon geschlafen, als Tony endlich nach Hause kam oder umgekehrt. Aber die aneinandergeschmiegt verbrachten Nächte und das gemeinsame Frühstück genossen beide sehr und irgendwie genügte es ihnen. Um 17:00 komm Matt nach Hause, duscht und „schleicht“ sich dann von hinten an Tony an, der nur in Boxer gekleidet in der Küche steht und den Geschirrspüler ausräumt. Matt umfasst Tony’s Taille und zieht ihn an sich. „Du bist so sexy und scharf, ich freue mich schon auf nach-dem-Dinner. Du hast morgen frei oder?“ „Ja, wir sind nicht auf standby, erst nächstes Wochenende wieder.“ „Wieviele Stunden arbeitest Du im Durchschnitt pro Woche?“ „Uhm, inklusive der Wochenenden? an die 70.“ „Das ist nicht gesund!“ „Ich weiß, Unfälle, Verletzungen, Fehler steigen und langfristig erhöhen sich Krankheits- und Scheidungsanfälligkeit eklatant.“ „und wieso macht ihr dann nicht etwas dagegen?“ „Gibbs glaubt nicht an Ruhephasen und geregelte Arbeitszeiten.“ „Lass mich raten ein Workaholic ohne Familie und Hobbys?“ „Und auf einem Rachefeldzug gegen die Verbrecher. Du hast Recht, ich muss den Wahnsinn stoppen. Wir können gute Arbeit leisten und trotzdem ein Familienleben und geregelte Freizeit haben. Und jetzt küss mich endlich!“

Sie schaffen es gerade rechtzeitig zum Sec-Def-Dinner – mit Frack und 3 Orden – und 100 anderen Gästen. Einen vom Bürgermeister von Columbus für die Rettung des Jungen aus dem brennenden Haus. Einen vom Polizeipräsidenten von Päoria für außergewöhnliche Leistungen und den von der Navy. Die meisten Gäste waren in ihren Galauniformen oder Abendkleidern. Tony wurde besonders herzlich und aufmerksam begrüßt. Außer einem alten General nahm niemand Anstoß an ihrer Beziehung. Als der Präsident kurz „vorbeischneite“ und sich bei Tony für seine außergewöhnliche Leistung und Weitsicht bedankte und ihm auch eine Münze schenkte, war er ihn die Gilde der „Wichtigen“ aufgenommen. Tolle Ausbeute für einen Abend. 3 Münzen – neben der vom Präsidenten noch eine vom Sec-Def und eine vom Sec-Nav.

Als er gegen Mitternacht zuhause ankommen, legt Tony Münzen und Waffe in den Tresor und die Orden in eine Lade. Das kurze Gespräch mit Präs. Obama hat ihn sehr inspiriert. Er war von sich selbst überrascht, wieviel es ihm bedeutete. Er fühlte sich wirklich geehrt und seine Leistungen wahrgenommen und geschätzt. Insgesamt war er aber etwas überwältigt von den Ereignissen. Früher hätte er diese Stimmung einfach unterdrückt oder mit Späßen verkleinert. Jetzt in seinen narzisstischen Zeiten ließ er sie einfach sein und langsam verklingen. Und dann vernaschte er Matt – mit Haut und Haaren.

Nach einiger Zeit war Matt nur noch eine zitternde, stöhnende sich windende Masse. „Bitte Tony, fuck mich ich brauche Dich in mir!“ Langsam und ausgiebig bereitete Tony Matt vor. „Mach endlich, ich bin soweit! Fuck mich!“ Tony ließ sich nicht antreiben. Er wollte den gierigen und erregten Matt lange genießen. Als er dann endlich – langsam – in ihn eindrang, war Matt schon beim Fluchen und Verwünschen. „Ich schwöre Dir Tony, das zahle ich Dir heim!“ ging ihn einen Schrei über, weil Tony jetzt hart und tief in ihn hineinstieß aber dann seinen Schwanz langsam wieder herauszog. In diesem Rhythmus konnte Tony ihn lang fucken. Er stieß wieder hart zu und Matt schrie auf. „Oh Gott, das ist so… Tony, ich…. ahh ….bitte, fuck mich …. bitte“ und wieder ein harter tiefer Stoß. Als Matt dann unfähig war noch kohärente Worte zu formulieren, erhöhte Tony das Tempo und beide kamen mit einem tiefen Röhren zum Orgasmus und schliefen sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach der Dusche saßen sie beim Frühstück und Matt sagte: „Ich komme mir vor, als ob wir nie getrennt gewesen wären, das Leben mit Dir ist so selbstverständlich und einfach, wie früher und doch anders – besser. Alles hat mehr Bedeutung, mehr Tiefe. Ich fühle mich so zentriert. Schon allein, dass ich weiß, dass Du in der Nacht neben mir schläfst, ich in Deinen Armen aufwache, macht mich glücklich. Ich weiß das klingt schmalzig, ab es ist wirklich so.“ Er streichelt Tony’s Hand. „Mir geht es ähnlich, wenn ich am Abend nach Hause gekommen bin und Dich im Bett schlafen sehen habe, habe ich mich darauf gefreut zu Dir zu schlüpfen und bin dann sofort eingeschlafen. Ich hatte nicht einen einzigen Albtraum diese Woche. Und das gemeinsame Aufwachen und Frühstücken liebe ich. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, als ob wir schon ewig zusammen sind. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir uns vor 9 Tagen wiedergetroffen haben, erscheint mir diese Vertrautheit absurd – irreal. Aber sie ist in mir, ganz real! ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne Dich sein könnte, will es auch nicht. Versprich mir bitte mit mir zu reden, wenn Dir etwas unangenehm wird und nicht einfach davon zu gehen!“ sagte Tony mit einer gepressten Stimme.

Er hat sich zwar vorgenommen, die Beziehung zu Matt vorsichtig anzugehen, wollte Matt nur langsam wieder in sein Herz lassen, aber das ist nicht gelungen. Ein Kuss und alles war wieder so wie vor 13 Jahren. Ihm wurde klar, dass das wohl Liebe genannt wird – Liebe ist. Und das trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Matt war aufgesprungen und hat sich zu ihm gekauert. „Tony, sieh mich an!“ Als er die Tränen sah, musste er schlucken. „Ich verspreche Dir, bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich hier bei Dir für eine langfristige Beziehung bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie es uns in einigen Jahren geht – und Du auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich keine Angst mehr davor habe, mit Dir zusammenzuleben. Ich habe Dich nie belogen, Dir nie etwas vorgemacht oder versprochen, das ich dann nicht eingehalten habe, oder?“ Tony schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich hatte einfach nicht die Reife und den Durchblick für eine „ernsthafte“ Beziehung. Ich hoffe ich habe sie jetzt!“

Am Nachmittag traf Tony sich mit Derek Morgan und David Rossi und fragte sie nach den Arbeits-und Ruhebestimmungen im Bau und beim FBI aus. Die waren deutlich mitarbeiterorientierter als die im MCRT. Er las sich auch die Bestimmungen für die Führung eines Kriminallabors durch – und nach seiner Einschätzung, erfüllte Abby’s Labor die nicht im Geringsten. Mit Matt diskutierte er seine Ideen und prüfte sie auf Schwachstellen. Er wollte ein erweitertes MCRT oder zwei Teams. Aber er wusste auch, dass Abby nur Gibbs mit schnellen Ergebnissen verwöhnte. Andere Teams mussten oft länger warten als die Metro-Dect. und das will etwas heißen.

Am Montag holte er sich einen Termin bei Vance und stellte ihm seine Ideen vor. „Absolut einverstanden, DiNozzo. Punkto Kriminallabor habe ich aber eine schlechte Nachricht. Am Freitag wurde ich inoffiziell informiert, dass wir 14 Tage Zeit haben, es auf den aktuellen Standard zu bringen. Dann gibt es eine offizielle, außerplanmäßige Auditierung. Ich kann vielleicht noch eine dritte Woche herauspressen, aber mehr sicher nicht. Der für uns zuständige Auditor ist der Korruption beschuldigt worden. Also haben sie alle Berichte und Zertifizierungen seiner Klienten überprüft. Er hat gestanden, dass er unter anderem für gewisse „fleischliche Gegenleistungen“ Fehler und Mängel zwar aufgelistet aber deren Behebung nicht verfolgt hat. Ich habe die Fehler- und Mängelliste unseres Labors inoffiziell erhalten, Dr.Sciuto hat sie mir nie vorgelegt – nur die Verlängerung der Zertifizierung – und diese Liste entspricht im Großen und Ganzen ihrem Vorschlag. Haben Sie Kontakte zu Kriminallaborleitern?“ „Ja, ich kenne Mac Taylor von NY gut, warum?“

„Ich möchte einen erfahrenen Leiter als Berater beauftragen – für Umbau und Ausstattung unseres Labors.“ „ich kann Mac fragen, ob er es macht oder wen er uns empfehlen würde.“ „Ja bitte machen Sie das!“ Mac Taylor kam mit zwei Mitarbeitern und erstellt ihnen einen 2-Stufen-Plan. A) schnelle Lösung –Umstellung und Ausstattung für die Zertifizierung, B) Umbau als Dauerlösung.

Am Dienstag Abend fuhr er zu Gibbs. „Ich verstehe Dich nicht, Gibbs! Wieso unterstützt Du Abby, bei ihrem kindisch trotzigen Widerstand gegen den Umbau? Wir verlieren die Akkreditierung, wir können dadurch Fälle vor Gericht verlieren, alte Fälle können neu aufgerollt werden, wenn der Mängel-Zustand des Labors bekannt wird. Abby hat den NCIS betrogen, sie hat den Auditor bestochen, dafür kann sie vor Gericht kommen und ihren Job verlieren.“

Gibbs schaut ihn überrascht an „Was? Nein, DiNozzo, lt. Abby sind das nur kosmetische Änderungen, reine Schikanen von Sesselfurzern der Zertifizierungsstelle. Sie will keine Assistenten im Labor, die ihre Geräte ständig verstellen und ihre Arbeit behindern.“

„Das Kriminallabor der MetroPD in DC bearbeitet 5 Mal soviele Fälle wie der NCIS in DC und hat 24 Mitarbeiter in 3 Schichten. Lt. Mac Taylor, den Du auch gut kennst, ist unsere Forensik in der Steinzeit und lebensgefährlich für Abby und alle, die sich in ihrem Labor aufhalten. Balboa muss manchmal 1 Woche auf die Ergebnisse seiner Beweismittel warten, weil Abby immer unsere bevorzugt und einschiebt. Wenn wir bei der nächsten Prüfung in 14 Tagen die verlangten Auflagen nicht erfüllen, wird unsere Forensik mit Autopsie geschlossen. Ducky kann Dir das bestätigen. Frag Horatio Caine, den kennst Du doch gut, ob er Mac’s Einschätzung traut. Ruf ihn an, er erwartet Deinen Anruf!“ Gibbs macht das überraschenderweise sofort. Er geht für das Telefonat in die Küche, während Tony im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzt und sein Bier trinkt. Nach zehn Minuten kommt ein sehr betroffener und ungewöhnlich müde aussehender Gibbs zurück.

Nach fünf Minuten Schweigen fragt er: „Wieso falle ich auf ihre Lügen und Ausflüchte so hinein? Ich erkenne sonst immer, wenn mich jemand belügt oder nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt.“ Tony ist nicht wirklich überrascht. „Du solltest eine Traumatherapie machen. Du hast zuviele wirklich böse Erlebnisse nicht gut verarbeitet. Such Dir einen Ex-Marine-Traumatherapeuten und arbeite die Bombenexplosionen, Komas und persönlichen Tragödien auf. Du hast zuviel Tod, Nahtode, Fasttode erlebt – jeder andere hätte schon seinen Revolver geschluckt.“ Gibbs nickt. „Soll ich Dir Adressen raussuchen? Der NCIS ist Dir mindestens drei Kuren schuldig. Du warst seit Jahren nicht wirklich auf Urlaub, vielleicht könnte man das kombinieren. Ich will Dich noch lange als gesunden und zufriedenen Kollegen haben!“ Gibbs überlegt und sagt „Ich rede erst mit Ducky darüber!“ „Sehr gut!“ antwortet Tony.

„Wie machen wir mit Abby weiter?“ „Ich lasse sie wegen Bestechung des Auditors und ihrer Lügen suspendieren und wir ziehen den zwei-Stufen-Plan von Mac durch. Horatio will uns die Bewerbungen von einem erfahrenen und ihm gut bekannten Labormanager und einem Forensikspezialisten weiterleiten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sie Dir schicken.“

Tony strahlt „Danke Gibbs, wir kriegen das hin!“


	6. Das Drama

Abby erleidet einen „Nervenzusammenbruch“ als sie über den Umbau von Gibbs informiert wird und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, das sie gleich wieder „auf eigene Gefahr“ verlässt. Und sofort zu Gibbs fährt. Dort wird sie von Tony und einem Mitarbeiter der Internen Abteiling des NCIS empfangen. „Hi, Abby, Du hast Dich aber schnell von Deinem Nervenzusammenbruch erholt!“

„Wo ist Gibbs? Ich muss mit ihm reden. Du Verräter hast uns das Alles eingebrockt. Du hast keine Ahnung was Du alles zerstört hast mit Deinen Lügen! Er muss das sofort stoppen. Das ist alles lächerlich!“

„Gibbs ist nicht da! Und Du bist suspendiert und sollst mit niemandem Kontakt aufnehmen!“

„Das lasse ich mir von Dir nicht vorschreiben, Du Idiot, Du gemeiner Verräter!“ Sie beginnt auf Tony einzudreschen, er dreht ihr die Hand auf den Rücken. „Wenn Du nicht sofort aufhörst Abby, lege ich Dir Handschellen an!“ „Das wagst Du nie, Gibbs wird Dich dafür umbringen, genauso wie er..“ Tony schüttelt sie „Abby, halt den Mund, bevor DU Dich um Kopf und Kragen redest!“

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu verbieten und anzuschaffen, Du bist ein kindischer, dummer, fauler Cop! Ziva hatte recht, Du bist ein Leergewicht, überflüssiger Ballast und ein Arschloch! Ich kann und werde Dich umbringen, ohne einen einzigen Hinweis zu hinterlassen. Du wirst diesen Tag noch bereuen, die dummes, verzogenes Arschloch!“

Von der Eingangstür ertönen gleichzeitig zwei strenge, laute Stimmen. „Dr.Sciuto!“ von Vance und „Abby!“ von Gibbs. „Gibbs, da bist Du ja endlich, befiel Tony, mich sofort loszulassen. Er überschreitet seine Befugnisse wieder einmal massiv. Wieso hast Du ihn nicht schon längst rausgeschmissen. Er leistet nichts, gar nichts. Alles schafft er McGee an. Der arme kommt mit seiner Arbeit nicht nach, weil er immer Tony’s Aufgaben erfüllen muss. Und dann kassiert Tony alle Lorbeeren. Welches Arschloch macht so etwas? Mhm? Und jetzt lügt er Dir vor, dass das Labor schlecht ist. Das ist so eine gemeine Lüge. Ich werde es Euch allen beweisen!“ Tony hat ihr in der Zwischenzeit Handschellen angelegt und Gibbs knebelt sie mit seiner Krawatte.

Vance schaut ihr in die Augen – keinerlei Zeichen von Stress – sie zieht einfach wieder eine Riesenshow ab. „Dr. Sciuto, sie sind für 4 Wochen ohne Bezahlung suspendiert. Sollten sie mit irgendjemand vom NCIS außer mir Kontakt aufnehmen per Telefon, sms, Mail, IM, besuchen, ASL oder einen anderen Form sind sie fristlos entlassen und ich mache ihre Fehler im Labor im ganzen LEO-Bereich in den USA kund – Sie bekommen nie wieder einen Job! Haben Sie mich verstanden? Eine einzige Überschreitung und Sie sind entlassen!“ Sie schaut ihn mit großen tränennassen, Hushpuppy-Augen an und nickt nach einer Zeit.

„Sie werden massiv überwacht – Homeland Security, weil sie mehrere Morddrohungen ausgestoßen haben, die nach Ziva David klingen und im Verdacht stehen mit ihr zu kooperieren. Für Sie steht Alles am Spiel. Ist Ihnen das klar?“

Sie schaut entsetzt zu Gibbs, der erwidert ihren Blick eiskalt. Da sackt sie ihn sich zusammen, ihre Schultern sinken nach vor, sie beugt ihren Kopf und lässt sich als scheinbar total geschlagen hinausführen. Sofort brechen Schuldgefühle in Gibbs aus. „Nicht, Gibbs, das ist alles Show! Damit manipuliert sie Dich wieder.“ sagt Tony und hält Gibbs am Oberarm fest. Abby dreht sich um und spuckt ihnen vor die Füße. Danach lässt sie sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes wegführen.

„Warum macht sie das?“ fragt Gibbs eher wütend als traurig.

„Macht! Sie will Deine Nr. 1 sein, wie sie es immer wieder betont hat, Dein 1. Liebling. Wenn sie diese Position bedroht fühlt, dann ist ihr kein Mittel zu dumm. Warum sie Deine Nr. 1 sein will? Ich denke auch Macht, weil Du die Nr.1 bist und wenn Deine Position gefährdet ist, dann ist ihr auch kein Mittel zu blöd. Wie sie während Deines Mexiko-Aufenthalts sehr deutlich gezeigt hat. Sie hat mir immer wieder vorgeworfen, dass ich Dich deshalb gehen ließ und nicht zurückholte, weil ich Deinen Platz einnehmen wollte, der mir aus ihrer, Davids und McGees Sicht nicht zustand. Sie haben mich täglich darin erinnert, dass ich nicht Du bin und dass Du alles anders und besser machen würdest als ich.“ Gibbs dachte längere Zeit darüber nach und nickte. „sie haben mich als Ich zurückkam auch immer überzeugen wollen, dass Du falsch, faul, ….. bist und Deinen Platz in meinem Team nicht verdienst. Und ich habe mich ganz leicht überzeugen lassen. Es tut mir wirklich leid Tony, dass ich Dich aus „Dummheit und Stolz“ so schlecht behandelt habe.“

„Ja mir auch, aber vielleicht habe ich das genauso gebraucht. Seitdem ich aufgehört habe um Deine, Eure Zuneigung in unserer sogenannten kleinen aber kranken Familie zu buhlen, sind mir wunderbare Dinge, Menschen und Situationen begegnet. Dafür bin ich extrem dankbar.“

Er führte dass nicht weiter aus. Aber das Lächeln und die Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen war Gibbs genug. Tony’s Handy piepste. „Mein Taxi ist gleich da. Bis morgen Gibbs.“ „He, wie war Dein Frack und Orden-Dinner?“ „Unglaublich langweilig und unglaublich aufregend.“ „Mit wem bist Du gegangen?“ Da klopfte es an der Tür. „Komm ich mache Euch bekannt.“ Als Gibbs die Tür öffnete, stand er einem schwarzhaarigen sehr gutaussehenden Mann gegenüber mit türkisblauen Augen mit stechendem Blick, in einem dreiteiligen Designeranzug. „Guten Tag, ich komme um Tony abzuholen.“ Da fallen die türkisblauen Augen auf Tony und ihr Blick wird weich, liebevoll und strahlend. „Hi, Dino! Abfahrbereit?“ Tony trat auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Gibbs, das ist mein Partner Matt Duval. Matt, das ist Gibbs mein Co-Teamleader und Kollege im NCIS.“ Wenn Gibbs überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Weder über den Partner Matt noch über den Co-Teamleader.

Ein Tag Drama im MCRT. Er hatte es schon so satt. Zuviel Energie und Zeit geht für diese Streitereien verloren. Als sie zuhause ankommen wartet die nächste Überraschung auf ihn. McGee steht beim Portier und verlangt laut und arrogant Zutritt zu Tony’s Wohnung. „Agent McGee, zurücktreten!“ McGee hüpft erschrocken bei Tony’s scharfen Befehl. „ Was willst Du hier?“ „Ich muss mit Dir reden, Tony! Allein, unter vier Augen.“ Tony nickt und sie gehen zum Lift, als Matt auch eintritt, verdreht er die Augen. „Ich sagte unter vier Augen!“ Tony wirft ihm nur einen harten Blick zu und M cGee macht einen Schritt zurück. Sie treten in die Wohnung ein, „Ich zieh mich um.“ sagt Matt und streichelt ihn am Nacken. „Okay, McGee bleibt nicht lange. Bis gleich.“

„Mhm, hat Du einen männlichen Lover? Ist Dir klar, was das in unserem Job bedeutet?“

„Das geht Dich gar nichts an, McGee! Was ist so wichtig, dass Du mich in meiner Privatzeit zuhause stören musst?“ „Spiel Dich nicht so auf, Tony! Wir sind Kollegen zumindest am Papier und Du bist nicht mein Vorgesetzter!“ Verdutzt fragt Tony „zumindest am Papier?“ „Ich meine, ich habe wichtigere Aufgaben und Fähigkeiten als Du.“ Tony lacht „Findest Du? Dann machen wir jetzt mal ein für alle Mal klar Schiff!“

Er schaut McGee hart und sehr autoritär an und erinnert McGee ein Bisschen an seinen Vater.

„Du bist nicht mein Freund, wir sind nicht Familie, Du bist nicht mein Kollege oder Mitarbeiter!“ McGee grinst herablassend „Du bist mein Untergebener. Ich bin Dein Chef! Wann hat Sciuto Dich angerufen?“ herrscht er McGee an.

„Mhn, vor einer halben Stunde!, Sie woll..“

„Uninteressant, hiermit ist sie entlassen! Sie hat gegen die Auflagen von Vance verstoßen!“ Tony ruft Vance an und teilt ihm das mit.

„Du Junior Agent McGee bist morgen mit Gehaltsabzug suspendiert. Du überlegst Dir morgen genau, ob Du im MCRT bleiben willst. Wenn ja, dann erwarte ich eine fleißige, aktive, teilnehmende, respektvolle und gehorsame Arbeitshaltung. Solltest Du noch einmal Deine Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber zum Ausdruck bringen, schmeiße ich Dich vom Team. Deine persönliche Meinung interessiert mich nicht. Du hast Potential, aber wenn das nicht bald zum Vorschein kommt, dann bist Du nur eine Belastung. Du bist 3 Monate auf Probe gesetzt, danach werde ich entscheiden, ob Deine Skills ausreichend sind oder wir jemand anderen suchen. Abtreten!“ Er öffnet die Tür. McGee ist so verdattert, dass er gehorcht.

Er schaut McGee nach bis sich die Lifttüren hinter ihm schließen und ruft beim Portier an, um sicherzustellen, dass er das Gebäude auch sicher verlässt. Als er sich umdreht lehnt Matt in der Türfüllung zum Schlafzimmer. Tony geht auf ihn zu und will sich schon für den Auftritt entschuldigen, als er Matts Riesenpupillen und die deutliche Erhebung in seiner Sweaterhose bemerkt. „Du bist so unglaublich scharf als strenger Kommandant!“ bringt er heiser hervor und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen. Seine Zunge taucht sofort tief in Tony’s Mund und seine Hände ziehen Tony’s Becken scharf gegen seine Erregung. Beide stöhnen auf.

Tony schiebt ihn zurück und sagt im selben Befehlston: „Zieh dich sofort aus!“ Matt gehorcht und seine Augen sind fast schwarz vor Erregung. „Aufs Bett, auf Ellenbogen und Knie!“ Er legt sein Sacco zur Seite und holt das Lube. „Du hast Glück, das ich heute großzügig bin und Dich eingele, soldatino.“ Er schiebt zwei Finger hart in Matts Anus und beginnt sie langsam zu drehen, hinaus und hineinzu schieben, sanft, hart, langsam, schnell, unvorhersehbar. Matt knurrt und stöhnt, windet sich und zittert. Mit den Fingernägeln der anderen Hand fährt Tony auf Matts Rücken manchmal zärtlich manchmal grob auf und ab. Dann packt er ihn an den Haaren und befiehlt „Fuck Dich an meinen Fingern, soldatino“ und schiebt drei in Matts Anus hinein. Der schreit heiser auf und beginnt sich zu bewegen. „Langsamer, soldatino“ und biegt einen Finger ab. Mit jeder Bewegung stößt er gegen seine Prostata und Matt sieht Sterne bei jedem Blitzschlag, der durch seinen Körper fährt. Er beginnt zu schreien und tief röhrend zu stöhnen. „Das liebst Du, mio soldatino, einen harten Schwanz in deinem Arsch und Dich geil daran fucken?“ „Bitte … ich muss … Bitte!“ Tony schiebt den vierten Finger hinein und massiert die Prostata innen und mit dem Daumen von außen. „Und jetzt schneller, mio fico soldatino! Fuck Dich bis Du kommst, ohne dass dein Schwanz berührt wird.“ Er reißt ihn an den Haaren weiter nach hinten und Matt explodiert schreiend in einen Orgasmus, der in Riesenwellen durch ihn fährt.

Er bricht harsch atmend zusammen. Tony lacht: „Du bist so leicht zu befriedigen! Oh Mann! Ich liebe Dich dafür!“ und küsst seine Wirbelsäule zärtlich hinauf. Er weiß wie empfindlich Matt nach einem Orgasmus ist und lacht wieder als er zu zittern beginnt. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Tony, mio comandatore!“ Er dreht sich um „Dusche und zieh Dich vorher aus!“ Tony salutiert übertrieben.

Im warmen Wasser waschen sie sich zärtlich und halten sich einfach. Gemeinsam bereiten sie das Abendessen und Matt sagt: „Was hältst davon in meine Wohnung zu fahren, ich brauche Gewand und Du hast sie eh noch nie gesehen?“ „Gerne, ich bin sehr neugierig!“ „Das ist aber eine Überaschung!“ Beide lachen.

Matt’s Apartment ist um zwei Räume kleiner als das von Tony aber auch sehr elegant und edel eingerichtet. Eine kleine Küche - Matt kann kochen, wenn er muss - mit einem Tisch für sechs Personen geht in einen großzügig beraumten Wohnbereich über. Kunstgegenstände aus der ganzen Welt von Matt’s Reisen sind dekorativ verteilt. Das Schlafzimmer ist sehr groß mit begehbarer Garderobe und ähnlich vielen Anzügen wie Tony, einem kleinem Badezimmer. Dann gibt es noch ein Gästezimmer und ein kleines Studio mit Balkon auf das Capitol blickend.

Die Wohnung ist schön, repräsentativ, aber wirkt wenig bewohnt. „Seit dem ich sie habe, habe ich glaube ich fünf oder sechs Mal hier geschlafen. Und ich weiß, dass Dir die Küche viel zu klein ist. Ich bin Dir nicht böse, wenn Du lieber in Deiner Wohnung bleiben willst, solange Du mich auch reinlässt.“ flüstert Matt hinter ihm, Tony umarmend. „Dann lass uns am Wochenende alles was Du übersiedeln willst, holen und zieh bei mir ein. Für mich ist es sonnenklar: Ich will mit Dir mein Leben gemeinsam leben. Ich bin sicher, dass wir alle Schwierigkeiten, die uns begegnen, klären und aussortieren können.“ Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen und nicken sich zu. Es ist wie Tony sagt. Sie kennen sich schon so lange – 16 fast 17 Jahre, kennen ihre Ticks und Schwächen, Stärken und Fallen. Matt hat die letzten 10 Jahre mehr im Ausland – China, Japan, Indonesien, Singapore, Indien, Korea gelebt als in den USA, er lernte Fremdsprachen ähnlich schnell und leicht wie Tony und war ein außergewöhnlich begabter Hobby-Fotograph.

Tony liebte seine Bilder. „Ich möchte einige Deiner Bilder stark vergrößern und bei uns aufhängen. Wir gestalten eines der Gästezimmer in ein Büro für Dich um. Deine Bücher, wenn das alle sind, passen locker ins Studio und die Kunstgegenstände verteilst Du so wie Du sie haben willst. In meiner Garderobe ist genug Platz für deine Kleidung. Du kannst alles ändern was Du möchtest. Ich möchte, dass es **unsere** Wohnung wird.“

Matt nickte „Ich bin punkto wohnen sehr anspruchslos, für mich bedeutet eine eigene Wohnung haben nicht dasselbe wie für Dich, Tony, ich bin glücklich mit Dir, wo ist mir ziemlich gleich, solange Du Dich dort wohl fühlst.“ Sie küssen sich zärtlich und stehen lange aneinander geschmiegt. „Ich liebe Deinen Duft, wie Du Dich anfühlst, wenn Du mich umarmst. Ich liebe es, wenn Du nachts hinter mir schläfst oder ich hinter Dir. Ich liebe es Deine Stimme zu hören, wenn Du redest oder singst. Ich liebe Deine Haut, du bist so glatt und weich über harten Huskeln und Sehnen. Ich liebe das Gefühl, wenn ich durch Deine Haare fahre und wie Dein Schwanz schmeckt, wie Du lachst und kochst, Klavierspielst oder umherläufst wenn Du gedanklich etwas bewegst. Du bist ein so schöner, starker und liebevoller Mann, Tony! Danke, dass Du mir diese Chance gibst!“ Tony’s Augen sind tränenverschleiert und er legt seinen Kopf auf Matt’s Schulter und lässt sich halten und umarmen.


	7. DRADSFAAD

Am Donnerstag Vormittag schreiben sie endlich ihre Berichte fertig, als Tony wieder zum Director gerufen wird. Er eilt hinauf und trifft dort Secr. Jarvis an. Nach der Begrüßung soll Tony seine Idee für das neue MCRT vorstellen: „Es soll 7 Personen umfassen, 2 Senioragenten 5 Junioragenten, keine oder zusätzlich einen Probie, die können bei anderen Teams mit weniger schwierigen und grausamen Fällen besser das Handwerk lernen. Einer der Junioragenten soll ein absoluter Technik-Guy/Girl sein, kann aber auch ein Senior sein, der nicht mehr in den den Außendienst darf. Ergibt zwei Dreierteams mit dem Tech im Haus. Während vorort Daten aufgenommen werden, kann der schon mit der Recherge beginnen. Alle haben Headsets – dadurch hört jeder jeden und tabletts, die ständig aktualisiert werden – jeder ist am neuesten Stand. Alle Kommunikation wird aufgezeichnet und per Programm verschriftlicht. Daraus können dann die Reports entwickelt werden und müssen nicht mühsam im Nachhinein erfasst werden. Man kann lernen die Aussage reporttauglich zu machen – kein Problem. Das spart viel Schreibarbeit und Zeit. Das Team kann 2 -4 Fälle gleichzeitig bearbeiten. Alle wissen Bescheid können mitdenken und einspringen im Verletzungs- oder Krankheitsfall. Das Team könnte auch zeitverschoben arbeiten. Eines von 7:00 – 16:00 das zweite von 13:00 bis 22:00. Oder sie könnten sich auch spezialisieren. Wir hätten dadurch mehr Skills im Team. Wenn die Agenten aus verschiedenen gesellschaftlichen und beruflichen Hintergründen kommen würde das die Arbeit unglaublich erleichtern und ein wirklich guter EDV-Typ würde nicht feldtauglich gemacht werden müssen.“

Tony überlegt kurz „Wir könnten auch SFAs einschulen. Sie laufen 2-3 Monate mit uns mit und lernen die Aufgaben by Doing kennen, sind nach unseren – D.C. Standards ausgebildet bevor sie in die Welt hinaus oder zurück geschickt werden. Sie lernen die neue Technik bei uns gleich mit, dass erspart viel Überzeugungsarbeit bei den älteren und erfahreneren Agenten.“ Tony zwinkert Vance zu. Alle wissen wen er meint.

Vanve und Jarvis schauen sich an, nicken und Jarvis sagt. „Okay, sie haben mich überzeugt. Es ist ihr Job die neue Technik zu verkaufen Assistent Director DiNozzo! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Viel Erfolg.“ Tony ist sprachlos – wieder! Vance und Jarvis lachen wie Teenager.

Ganz verdattert geht er zurück an seinen Platz. Gibbs und Blanche schauen ihn besorgt an. Der Lift klingelt und Matt steigt heraus und tritt auf Tony zu. „Hi, ich habe es gerade gehört. Lunch?“ Tony nickt. „Wollt ihr mitkommen?“ fragt er Gibbs und Blanche. Sie nicken und alle nehmen Waffen und Marken aus ihren Schreibtischen. Sie gehen in die kleine Trattoria gleich gegenüber vom Yards.

„So, uhm, äh,..“ „DiNozzo, spucks aus!“ Gibbs verdreht die Augen. „Der Sec-Nav hat mich gerade zum Assistent Director vom NCIS ernannt.“

Matt grinst ihn fragend an. „Und das ist etwas Gutes oder bist Du dadurch zum Abschuss freigegeben?“ Tony verdreht die Augen. Blanche springt auf und umarmt ihn „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr Direktor!“ und lacht herzlich. „DiNozzo, nur Du bist über etwas Gutes sprachlos! Glückwunsch. Ich sage nicht Direktor zu Dir! Du verdienst jetzt schon mehr als ich, das genügt!“ und grinst.

Matt bestellt 4 Gläser Perlwein zum Anstossen „ADAD klingt auch … gut!“ meint Matt „aber SFAADAD oder ADSFAAD klingen wie internationale Businessverträge, Dino! Das ist ausbaufähig!“ Alle lachen als er die verschieden Akronyme phonetisch testet. „DRADSFAAD ist mein Liebling, klingt wie ein Dino-Name aus ‚In einem Land vor unserer Zeit‘!“

Gibbs lacht schallend auf. „Ich verstehe, warum ihr beiden Euch mögt: ‚Great minds think alike‘“ „Ja“ sagt Matt „oder wie mein Vater oft zu uns sagte ‚Zwei Dumme ein Gedanke‘ – gell, Dino!“ jetzt lachen alle und Tony kommt wieder zu sich. „Und was hat er zu Deiner Idee des erweiterten MCRT gesagt?“ fragt Gibbs, der sich wider Erwarten schnell mit dieser Idee angefreundet hat. „Bewilligt! und zu meinem neuen Job gehört auch, unsere Technik dann NCIS-weit zu ‚verkaufen‘“. „Auch kein Problem, Dino, oder?“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf. Gibbs grinst „DiNozzo kann den Iniut Kühlschränke verkaufen!“ Blanche lächelt boshaft „Und den Gibbsens tablets und headsets!“ Gibbs schaut gespielt schockiert und grinst.

Tony schaut ihnen gedankenverloren zu, ‚Wie schön Gibbs wieder lachen und scherzen zu sehen!‘ Matt schubst ihm mit seinem Knie an. „Bist Du okay?“ „Ich bin noch ein bisschen überwältigt, aber es wird. Du hast da Deine Hände nicht im Spiel, oder?“ Matt hob beide Hände in einer aufgebenden Geste. „Denkst Du dass sich der Sec-Nav vom Sec-Def in diesen Dingen dreinleden lässt? Diese Grube hast Du Dir selber eingebrockt, Deine Stimme ruft aus den Bäumen!“ Tony musste lachen. „Gott Duvall, Du und Deine falschen Sprichwortzitate. Deinen Mutter würde dir das Maul mit Salz einreiben!“ Beide peckten sich ab. Und Tony war wieder auf Normalspur! Blanche und Gibbs haben das verbale Sparring match wie beim Tennis beobachtet und konnten nur hilflos lachen. „Hast Du ihn schon mit Ducky bekannt gemacht?“ Tony reißt entsetzt die Augen auf und schüttelt sich „Ob wir das überleben?“

Nach dem Lunch verabschiedet sich Matt mit einem schnellen Kuss für Tonyund einem allgemeinen Winken. Tony, Blanche und Gibbs gehen zurück in den Yard. Gerade als er zu seinem Schreibtisch kommt, bringt Cynthia eine Box mit Personalakten. Tony macht sich einen Chart mit allen Fähigkeiten der Kandidaten. Sie arbeiten den restlichen Nachmittag an diesen. Am Abend haben sie 4 ausgewählt.

Morgan Free, 29, 3J. ChikagoPD, 4 J. NCIS, Verhandlungsexperte

Bruce Wallace, 35, 12J. Navy, 5 J. NCIS, Forensik, Drogen

Francis Wang, 32, 5J. Airforce 7 J. NCIS, Spez für Terrorismus und Mittl. Osten

Luise Snyder, 45, 10 J PD, 5 J, FBI, 5 NCIS, Technik-, EDV-Expertin – als Alternative zu McGee

Vance hatte sich entschlossen, den Umbau des Criminal Labors sofort zu machen und auf die Zwischenstufe – Umstellen zu verzichten, er hatte eine Woche mehr Zeit ausgehandelt und die Forensic wurde in einem Container in der Beweismittelgarage untergebracht. Das FBI übernahm für die nächsten 3 Wochen die Untersuchungen der Autos und großen Beweisstücke.

Der neue Kriminallabor-Manager kam sich vorstellen, Vance lud Tony zu diesem Gespräch ein und Gergej Muralov machte auf beide einen guten Eindruck und sie stellten ihn ein. Er leitete auch eine Bewerbung von einer möglichen Stellvertreterin an sie weiter. Das neue KL vom NCIS sollte insgesamt 5 Mitarbeiter haben, davon 3 sehr erfahrene, die die Schichten leiten, die Morgen- und Abendschicht wird mit 2 Personen, die Nachtschicht mit einer besetzt. Abby wurde wirklich fristlos entlassen.

Ducky hat mit Beratung eines Traumatherapueten eine ausgezeichnete Rehab-Einrichtung für Gibbs gefunden. In Kentucky, mit Hippotherapie und Betreuung von sozial gechallengten Kindern und Jugendlichen. Er wird 6 Wochen im April und Mai dort verbringen.

Am nächsten Morgen kommt ein sehr verhaltener McGee wieder zur Arbeit. Das lange Gespräch am Vorabend mit Blanche hat ihn sehr erschüttert. Sie hat ihm sein freches und respektloses Verhalten sehr bewusst gemacht und auch wieviel Nachsicht Tony mit ihm über die Jahre hatte, weil er an McGee’s Potential glaubte und nicht weil er McGee für besser hielt – nicht einmal im EDV-Bereich für viel besser hielt. Sie hat ihm auch klar aufgezeigt, wie krank und unpassend die ‚Wir-sind-eine-Familie‘-Strategie von Abby war, die nur zur emotionalen Erpressung und zum Durchsetzen ihrer Wünsche sinnvoll war. Die Fehler, die Gibbs über die Jahre machte, weil er den jungen weiblichen Mitarbeitern soviel Freiraum und zuwenig Führung gewährte. Dass er die Befehlskette nicht geachtet hat und Tony als Bedrohung und Konkurrenz sah. Wie naiv Tim bei all den Machtspielchen als Handlanger mitgespielt hat. Tony’s Schulungsmethoden und –erfolge wurden ihm besonders an sich bewusst.

Was ihn aber wirklich beschämte waren die vielen Annahmen, die er unreflektiert und unüberprüft gestellt hat und beibehalten hat. Er hatte sich für einen eigenständig denkenden Mann und guten Ermittler gehalten, aber die Menge an Intrigen und Machtspielchen, die er nicht realisiert hatte, war erschütternd. Blanche war beinhart: „DiNozzo ist in fast allen Bereichen besser, erfahrener und kompetenter als Du. Als Ermittler, Undercover, als Leiter, im Nahkampf, mit Schusswaffen, als Verhandler und in den Verhören, mit Fremdsprachen, in der akademischen Ausbildung, als Netzwerker. Er sieht Dein Potential, aber um es zu entwickeln musst Du lernen, Dich anleiten lassen und nicht glauben, dass Du schon alles besser weißt, besser kannst als er. Und ganz egal, was Du glaubst oder von ihm persönlich hältst, er ist Dein Vorgesetzter und Du sein Untergebener.“

Sie hatte Recht, natürlich hatte sie Recht. Was war das in ihm, dass er DiNozzo so abwerten musste, so gern das Schlechteste annahm. Wieso hat er nicht erkannt, dass Kate und Ziva eifersüchtig auf Tony waren. Beide hatten keinen Ermittlerhintergrund und trotzdem haben sie auf Tony, den erfolgreichen Cop arrogant herabgeblickt. Tony war 2 Jahre ein Cop und 4 Jahre Dedektiv der Mordkommission, wieso hat er ihn auf einen „dummen Cop“ reduziert. Tony konnte aus der leeren Luft Hinweise angeln und hatte mit seinen Hypothesen meist Recht behalten – wieso hat er das so abgewertet, mit den anderen so mitgespielt. Auch mit Abby. „Vielleicht kannst Du Deine Unsicherheiten mit einem Therapeuten aufarbeiten, Tim. Solange Du die nicht anpackst bist Du für Manipulation sehr anfällig.“ war Blanches abschließender Rat gewesen.

Innerlich lachte er spöttisch. ‚Wenn Gibbs da draufkommt, schmeisst er mich aus dem Team!‘ war der erste Gedanke. ‚Na und, Gibbs kann Dir eine Therapie weder erlauben noch verbieten. Er ist nicht Dein Vater oder Vormund! Was er über Therapie glaubt ist sein Problem, triff eine eigene Entscheidung, Timothy!‘ sagte eine andere Stimme. Und genau da lag eine der Hauptursachen ihrer dysfunktionalen Ersatzfamilien- vs. Teamdynamik. _Allvater_ Gibbs und seine die Zustimmung und Wertschätzung einer Vaterfigur suchenden _Kinder_ Kate, Ziva, Abby und er selbst. Und Tony hat nur nach außen dabei mitgespielt und den Allvater oft ausgetrickst. Im Herzen ist er aber immer SFA gebleiben. Und manchmal war er mit Gibbs befreundet – auf der gleichen Ebene befreundet.

Im Nachhinein war ihm sein kindisches Verhalten peinlich und er nahm sich ernsthaft und fest vor in Zukunft seine Aufgaben erwachsener, verantwortungsbewußter auszufüllen. Er war der Junioragent des Teams, und würde sich als solcher verhalten! Aber wie lautet der Spruch „Am Abend wird man klug für den vergangenen Tag, aber niemals klug genug für den der kommen mag.“ Tim sollte das am eigenen Leib verspüren.

Nach ihm langten Gibbs und Blanche ein. Er lächelte beiden zu. Tony dürfte schon im Haus sein, sein Rucksack stand da. Ducky und Palmer traten auch in ihren Teambereich. Überhaupt waren ungewöhnlich viele Agenten und Mitarbeiter im Raum. ‚Was ist los?‘ Plötzlich trat Vance mit Tony zum Geländer vor dem Direktionsbüro und räusperte sich laut. „Ich habe eine Mitteilung für Sie alle. SFA Dr. Dinozzo ist gestern vom Sec-Nav zum Assistent Direktor des NCIS ernannt worden.“ Allgemeiner Beifall und Glückwunschrufe wurden laut. „Er wird für die technische Ausstattung der Teams NCIS-weit zuständig sein und alle neuen Geräte oder Prozeduren im MCRT einsetzen, testen und evaluieren. Es gibt einen Blog im NCIS-Intranet, in dem die Ergebnisse und Erfahrungen mit ihm und untereinander diskutiert werden können.“

Begeisterung machte sich bei Vielen breit – aber nicht allen, natürlich nicht allen – es gab genug Gibbsens im Haus. „Das MCRT wird vergrößert auf 7 Personen und zusätzlich werden die neuen SFAs eingeschult. Das neue MCRT wird keine Agenten zur Probe haben, nur erfahrene Agenten und Agentinnen. Dir.Dr. DiNozzo und Gibbs werden das Team leiten.“ Wieder Applaus und dann viel Diskussionen. Tony kam die Stufen herunter und wurde von den Agenten und Agentinnen umringt und beglückwunscht. Ihm wurde die Hand geschüttelt, auf die Schulter geklopft, High fives wurden ‚ausgetauscht‘ und seine Haare gerüffelt. „Okay, danke Leute, wirklich!“

„Tony ich freue mich für Dich, das war überfällig!“ „Ja, danke, ich freue mich auch.“

„Wird aber auch Zeit, dass wir endlich mehr technische Unterstützung bekommen. Bin schon sehr neugierig auf Deine Vorschläge!“ „Ja, wir werden sehen – die Zeit ist reif!“

McGee war ganz überrascht, dass soviel Agenten Tony diese Neuerungen auch zutrauten und sich darauf freuten. ‚Wahrscheinlich kann ich alles machen und er heftet sich das dann auf seine Fahnen!‘ Er grinste. ‚Na, dann soll er mich mal überzeugen, dass ich das auch machen will - für ihn!‘ Alle guten Vorsätze waren vergessen.

Als Tony endlich zu seinem Schreibtisch gelangte, liess er sich mit einem Aufseufzer auf seinen Sessel fallen. „Pfft. Meine 10 Sekuinden Ruhm sind vorbei, zurück zur Arbeit.“ Er schaute auf die Schachtel, die zwischen seinem und McGees Schreibtisch am Boden stand. „Ah die neue Technik!“ Er holte kleinere Schachteln mit den Headsets, 7 tabletts und 4 oder 5 Boxen mit EDV-Programmen heraus und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. „So mal sehen, was wir da haben.“

Blanche kam zu ihm und half ihm die Headsets auszupacken. Gibbs holte Kaffee und McGee saß „schwer beschäftigt“ an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihnen zu. Tony startete ein tablett „Gut, alles vorinstalliert was ich wollte.“ Er legte ein Headset an und sagte „Test, Test, Blanche ist nett, Danke Gibbs, die POI ist in ihrer Wohnung, der Leichnam hat zwei glatte Durchschüsse, McGee hol den Van, Da liegt eine Hülse, ETA 1000, ‚T‘‘o‘‘D‘: Di, 14.4. 17:00 Uhr.“ MCGee schnaubte nur belustigt.

Tony schaute auf das tablett und zeigte es Blanche. „Funktioniert. Blanches teste Du!“ Blanche setzte sich auch ein Headset auf und sprach in verschiedenen Betonungen und Dialekten NY,Texas, New Orleans, Frisko typische Sätze, die sie an einem Tatort oder in ihre Berichte formulierten. „Das Programm funktioniert super. Jetzt müssen wir noch die verschiedenen Gibbs-Grunzer aufnehmen und deren Bedeutung einspeichern.“ Da kam Gibbs gerade zurück und Tony gab ihm ein Headset.

„Gibbs. Sit-Rep zur Forensik-Baustelle!“ Gribbs grunzte überrascht. „Die Container sind fertig eingerichtet und die wichtigen Instrument sind kalibriert und funktionieren bereits!“ „Whoah, Gibbs, seit wann verwendest Du Technik Gebrabbel, _kalibriert_ , ich bin beeindruckt!“ Gibbs grunzte positiv genervt. „Und welchen Eindruck hast Du von Gergej Muralov?“ Tony sprach den Namen besonders russisch aus. Gibbs grunzte ‚na ja, man wird sehen‘ „Nicht so schlecht, er dürfte sein Handwerk verstehen.“ „Gut und gut, das Programm erkennt auch Deine Sprachmuster sofort. Sehr ausgereift. Die für unsere Sprache typischen Begriffe erkennt es auch.“

„So jetzt verlinken wir die Tabletts und melden sie im System an.“ McGee kicherte innerlich. Jetzt, jetzt kam seine Stunde. Jetzt musste Tony zugeben, dass er das nicht kann und ihn um Hilfe bitten! Aber Tony arbeitet konzentriert und schnell, und nach 15 Min. „Voila! Erledigt und jetzt noch die Kamera dazu und den Fingerprintfinder…. „ nach weiteren 5 Minuten war ein „Ja!“ zu hören.

Tony nahm tablet und Kamera und ging zu Rick Balboa. „Guten Morgen, Agent Balboa!“ Der schaute überrscht auf „Was kann ich für Sie tun Dir. Dr. DiNozzo?“ Tony grinste. „Wo waren Sie heute um 8:15h?“ „Mhm, hier im Hauptquartier bei einer interessanten Verlautbarung.“ Dabei zeigte er mit der Hand nach oben. „Ah verstehe, und welche Auswirkungen hat das Verlautbarte auf ihren Aufgabenbereich?“ „Mhm, ich freue mich auf die technischen Neuerungen. Wenn das was die Gerüchteküche verspricht, stimmt, dann sind Tatortermittlungen mit MO, DO, Beweismittelnummerierung, Zeugeneinvernahmen, Identitätsfeststellungen, Personensuche, Fahrzeugzulassungen, Sozversichungsanmeldung und Beschäftigungsverhältnisse schnell verfügbar und das Berichtswesen wird erträglicher.“ „Danke für Ihre Zeit, Agent Balboa!“ „Immer wieder gerne.“

Tony tippte auf sein Tablett ein und zeigte es Balboas Team. Die Begeisterung und Überraschung war eindeutig. Balboas ID mit Dienstausweis vom NCIS, Fahrzeugzulassung, und Wohnadresse, Familienstand, Name von Frau und Kindern, Schulabschlüsse waren aufgelistet. Tony tippte auf ein Blatt-icon und eine Liste von möglichen Berichten wurde aufgeklappt. Er tippte <Interview heute> an und das von ihm geführte Interview wurde angezeigt, ohne einen einzigen Fehler. Fotos davon konnten angeklickt werden. Alles mit genauem Datum und Uhrzeit.

„Wenn Du ein Strafregister hättest, wäre es jetzt auch da. Frühere Fälle, in die Du verwickelt warst könnten jetzt aufgerufen werden, hier könnte man sich die Aufnahmen - Video und Fotos vom Tatort anschauen. Hier seht ihr die Aufnahmen von einem alten Fall von uns. Bei jedem Beweismittel kannst Du den forensischen Bericht dazu aufrufen. Egal ob Du hier im HQ oder irgendwo im Einsatz bist. Wird alle 5 Minuten automatisch oder nach jeder Eingabe aktualisiert.“

In der Zwischenzeit war auch Herb Mach – ein zweiter Gibbs – dazugekommen. Selbst er grinste. „Herb, das erspart Dir das mühsame Tippen auf Deiner viel zu kleinen Tastatur!“ „Hab ich gesehen, DiNozzo, nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht. Wie hast du Balboa die Fingerabdrücke abgenommen?“ „Gar nicht. Als er nach oben gezeigt hat hat die Kamera sie erfasst – fertig!“ Er hängt Herb die Kamera um. „Drück am tablett auf <Neu > und begrüße mich dann mit Handschlag!“

Herb macht das und sofort sind am tablet Tonys ID und die Kerndaten zu sehen. Dieses Programm ist viel schneller als unsere mobilen Fingerabdruckscanner. Du kannst mit der Kamera alle Fingerabdrücke in einem Raum finden, die auch ein Verdampfer auf einem Gegenstand finden würde.“

Er zeigt es an Dornegetts Schreibtisch vor. Nach 30 Sekunden sind die IDs von 10 Agenten und 7 NCIS-Mitarbeitern aufgelistet. „Dornegett, was macht die neue Mail-Mitarbeiterin so oft an Deinem Schreibtisch? Von ihr sind die meisten Fingerabdrucke!“ fragt Tony anzüglich. Dornegett wird rot und stottert. „Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall nicht das, was Dein schmutziger Verstand annimmt!“ Alle lachen – verkauft! Vance geht lachend und kopfschüttelnd in sein Büro. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass „Tatortaufnahmen“ dieser Art innerhalb von 24 Stunden die Runde um den NCIS-Erdball machen würden und alle NCIS-Büros diese Kamera und das tablett mit Headset haben wollten.

Als Tony zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkam, bemerkte er, dass McGee sein Headset und tablett noch nicht geholt hatte und legte ihm die Schachteln auf den Schreibtisch. „Brauchst Du Hilfe beim installieren?“ Die Frage brachte ihm nur einen empörten Blick von McGee ein. Tony zuckte mit den Achseln. Zehn Minuten später wurden sie zu einem Fall gerufen. Im Eingangsbereich trafen sie auf 2 neue Agenten Morgan Free und Bruce Wallace, die Tony herzlich begrüßte. „Ich muss los, wir sind zu einem Fall gerufen, Ihr könnt mitkommen wenn ihr wollt.“ Sie wollten.

Der Tatort war ein Schlachtfeld. Grauenhaft. Mindestens zwei bewaffnete Täter hatten aus einem langsam fahrenden Auto mit Maschinenpistolen in ein kleines Restaurant geschossen. Die Gäste, die an den 5 Tischen am Gehsteig vor dem Lokal saßen waren tod oder schwerst verletzt. Drinnen im Lokal gab es auch einige Verletzte aber keine Toten. Tony lies die Kamera einfach laufen. Tony beauftragte McGee, die Personalien der nicht so schwer Verletzten aufzunehmen und die angefahrenen Krankenhäuser zu erfassen.

Nachdem alle 20 Verletzten von den Notfallwägen mitgenommen wurden, requierierte Morgan den Schulbus der benachbarten Schule und brachte dort alle Zeugen hinein und nahm mit Gibbs ihre Aussagen auf. Tony machte ihm Lokal eine Runden mit der Kamera, Blanche und Bruce Wallace stellten die Beweisnummerhütchen auf und Bruce Wallace machte die zweite Runde mit der Kamera, anschließend tüteten Blanche, Bruce Wallace und McGee die Beweise ein. McGee murmelte etwas von Probiearbeit, das Tony aber überhörte. Bei den Zeugenbefragungen – eine Schulklasse und jede Menge Passanten zeigte sich Morgans Verhandlungsgeschick.

Gott sei Dank hatte Tony ihm das Headset und tablett von McGee gegeben, das ersparte viele Berichte zu schreiben. Vance hat von der Navy einen LKW für den Abtransport der Toten angefordert und ein zweites Team geschickt und da die meisten Toten nicht Navy sondern Zivilisten waren, schickte auch Metro-PD 2 Dedectives – Sportelli mit Team und Philip McCadden mit einer neuen Kollegin. „Sportelli, gut dass Du da bist. Kannst Du mit Deinem Team die Verletzten in den Krankenhäusern übernehmen, McGee hat die Daten, und können wir Euch die Autos und die Hälfte der Toten übergeben? Unsere Forensik ist gerade im Umbau.“ „Kein Problem DiNozzo und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung!“ „Danke und Danke.“

Phil und er begrüßten sich mit Schultergeklopfe. „Was für ein Massaker, 15 Tote, 9 Schwerstverletzte davon 3 an der Kippe, und 15 Leichtverletzte. 3 MPs aus einem vorbeifahrenden Auto. Phil kannst Du die Aufzeichnungen der Verkehrs-, sonstigen Kameras und die der Handys der Passanten und Zeugen einsammeln? Wir treffen uns nach der Tatorterfassung in ca. 2 Stunden bei uns im HQ Konferenzsaal 1 zur Einsatzbesprechung und Klärung der Zuständigkeiten, okay?“

Beide Dect. nicken und machen sich sofort an die Arbeit. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Herb’s Team eingetroffen und brachten Francis Wang und Luise Snyder mit den restlichen Headsets und installierten tabletts mit. Wang sprach alle Sprachen des mittleren Ostens, gemeinsam mit Tony’s mitteleuropäischen Fremdsprachenkenntnissen konnten sie alle Interviews in den umliegenden Geschäften zügig und störungsfrei durchführen. Gibbs starrte den Rest aus den unwilligen Zeugen heraus.

Die Restaurantbesitzer schwörten Stein und Bein, dass sie nichts mit Mafia oder Schutzbanden zu tun hätten. Nie erpresst oder bedroht worden wären. Die Identität der Toten war geklärt, aber nicht die der Verletzten. Tony scannte alle Tische und Gläser nach Fingerabdrucken und fand die vom „pensionierten“ Mafia-Don Alfonso Miraverde und seiner rechten Hand Alberto Veticelli. Als er Sportelli darüber informierte, war der am Weg zu dem Krankenhaus, in das die beiden eingeliefert worden waren. Sportelli wollte gerade aus dem Auto aussteigen als ein Van mit dunkel verglasten Scheiben zu schnell heranfuhr und vorm ER-Eingang anhielt. Sofort rief er via Radio um Verstärkung und konnte unmittelbar darauf Sirenen sich nähender Polizeiautos hören.

Er parkte hinter dem Van so, dass dieser nicht mehr wegfahren konnte. 2 Insassen waren rausgesprungen und in die ER-Aufnahme gelaufen. Sportelli riss die Beifahrertür auf und schaute in den Mündungslauf einer MP. „Metro PD, Waffe fallen lassen!“ Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn fassunslos an und lachte auf … und spürte die Mündung einer Pistole an seinem Hinterkopf. „Metro PD, Waffe fallen lassen!“ ertönte es ganz leise von Dect. Megan Hanley. Er senkte die MP und Sportelli nahm sie ihm ab und sie legte ihm Handschellen an und fesselte ihn an den Haltegriff ihn ihrem Dienstauto. Sie informierte Tony über die vermutlich erste Festnahme. Im ER standen zwei Männer am Anmeldesschalter, Sportelli und Hanley stellten sich hinter ihnen an, drückten Ihnen die Pistolen in den Rücken und nahmen beide fest. Zwei uniformierte Officer führten alle drei ab und brachten sie ins NCIS-HQ.

Zurück im NCIS-HQ hatte Luise Snyder den Konferenzraum 1 vorbereitet, Kaffee, Technik Sitzplätze. Es wurde schnell geklärt, dass das Lokal zwar einem Navy-Corporal gehörte und auch ein Toter bei der Navy war, alle anderen Verletzten und Toten aber Zivilisten waren und daher in der Metro-PD Zuständigkeit. Phil McCadden hatte Vidos mit Aufzeichnungen des Tathergangs gefunden, Sportelli hatte den Van und 3 Verdächtige, fehlte noch einer. Den fasste die Coastguard „zufällig“, als er ein Motorboot stehlen wollte. Motiv. Begeichen alter Schulden und Zeugen „vernichten“. Fall gelöst. Sie ließen das Programm alle Berichte schreiben. Insgesamt 1 Stunde Korrekturarbeit für jeden beteiligten Agenten. Ohne die technische Unterstützung hätten die Transkripte der Befragungen von Zeugen und Opfern Tage gedauert. Sogar Gibbs und Herb waren erleichtert und jetzt überzeugt. Die neuen MCRT-Mirglieder hatten eine Feuertaufe bekommen und wurden herzlich aufgenommen.

McGee ließ sich von der aufgekratzten Stimmung mitreissen und sagte strahlend „Jetzt habe ich 4 Probies!“ Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Der einzige Probie im Team bis Du, McGee, und heute hast Du nicht viel von einer _fleißigen, aktiven und teilnehmenden Arbeitshaltung_ gezeigt. Du hast gedacht ich brauche Dich für die Technik, und anstatt aktiv diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, Deine Wert zu beweisen hast Du Dich wieder passiv aggressiv zurückgelehnt und wolltest Dich bitten lassen. Bei jeder übertragenen Aufgabe hast Du gemotzt und bist Dir zu gut dafür vorgekommen, die neuen Agenten, die weit mehr Dienstjahre und Erfolge aufzuweisen haben als Du, haben heute mehr geleistet als Du, sie waren aktiv, teilnehmend und haben die Arbeit gesehen und angepackt. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Dir. Dein Part in diesem Team hätte der Technik- und EDV-Bereich sein können, aber Du bist zu arrogant und selbstverliebt. Du hast heute, trotz all der Warnungen und Gespräche nicht viel beigesteuert und keine Wahrnehmung für Deine fehlende Leistung und lasche Arbeitseinstellung. Du ruhst Dich zu sehr auf vermeintlichen Lorbeeren aus. Das kannst Du auch weiterhin machen, aber nicht im MCRT.“ Damit dreht sich Tony um und gibt Vance ein „Throat-Cut“ Zeichen. Der nickt und geht in sein Büro.

Die nächsten Wochen stehen im Zeichen des Zusammenwachsens und sich Kennenlernens des neuen Teams. Sie arbeiten an mehreren Fällen in verschiedenen Konstellationen und Luise ist eine wahre Meisterin. Sie haben alle wieder Spaß an der Arbeit und helfen sich gegenseitig bei den harten Fällen oder Zeiten. Nach einem halben Jahr sind sie ein eingespieltes Team, können alle geheimen Cop-Zeichen, ergänzt um Seal-Zeichen, verstehen jeden Gibbs-Grunzer, können sich gegenseitig gut lesen.

Ihre Aufklärungsrate ist höher als die legendäre, die Tony und Gibbs zu zweit hatten.

NCIS-weltweit sind die technischen Neuerungen positivst aufgenommen worden und haben viel Erleichterung und Zeitersparnis gebracht.

Gibbs Kur war sehr erfolgreich. Er hat sogar einen Besuch von Abby und McGee, der in Cyberville sehr unglücklich war, ohne Schuldgefühle, ohne auf diverse Manipulationsversuche einzugehen, überstanden. Abby war sehr enttäuscht. „Du bist nicht mehr mein Gibbs!“ hat sie ihm zum Abschied vorgeworfen. Gibbs hat aufgelacht. Die Therapie war wirklich erfolgreich.

Tony und Matt führen eine gute, sexuell, emotional und intellektuell sehr aufregende Beziehung. Matt arbeitet hauptsächlich im Büro aus Geheimhaltungsgründen und Tony im NCIS, weil er das Grauen nicht mit nach Hause bringen will. Sie teilen sich Tony's Studio. Als die viel kleinere Nebenwohnung auf dem Markt kommt, kauft Matt sie. Aus Anlagegründen, weil sie dann den Stock alleine für sich haben, sollten sie einen Bodyguard brauchen,… Tony verdreht die Augen. … die Garderobe in den Liftvorraum einbauen wollen, Fauteuils hinstellen könnten,..


	8. Eine weitreichende Entscheidung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsicht - Tod eines in diesem Kapitel auftauchenden OC-Charakters

An einem ruhigen Mittwoch im HQ, Tony wartet auf Matt zum gemeinsamen Lunch, läutet sein NCIS-Desk-Anschluss. „DiNozzo.“ Tony hört aufmerksam zu, wird aber immer blasser. „Und  wieso soll ich… okay … ja ich kann auch jetzt gleich kommen. Ja, okay, bis dann.“ Er legt langsam mit einem sehr nach innengekehrten Blick auf und hat Matt’s Ankunft noch nicht bemerkt. „Was ist los, Dino, Du schaust aus als ob Du einen Geist gesehen hättest!“

„Kannst Du Dich noch auf Marisol Werthner erinnern, sie war mit uns im College, eine große Rothaarige, militant feministisch, lesbisch mit Nat zusammen, irgendwie sehr geekig?“ „Ja, dunkel, wieso?“ „Sie liegt in der George Washington Universitätsklinik im Sterben und will mich unbedingt vorher noch sprechen, keine Ahnung warum. Das wollte mir die Anruferin, ihre Anwältin, nicht am Telefon sagen. Ich fahre jetzt gleich hin. Das lässt mir sonst eh keine Ruhe.“ „Ich komme mit!“ „Okay, danke.“

In der Klinik werden sie in ein Privatzimmer im Sterbetrakt geführt. Im Bett liegt Marisol, aber Tony hätte sie nicht erkannt, so dünn und zart war ihre Gestalt, sie hatte keine Haare, nur einen Seidenschal um den Schädel geschlungen. Mit ihr ihm Raum war eine mittelalterliche Frau, die sich als Megan VanHout, Anwältin der Familie vorstellte. Marisol erkannt Tony sofort, auch an Matt konnte sie sich erinnern. „Ihr sei immer noch zusammen?“ fragt sie fast ungläubig. „Nein“ lacht Tony, wir haben uns damals getrennt und sein seit Neujahr wieder zusammen, jetzt „für immer“ er machte mit den Händen die Gänsefüßchen. „Was kann ich für Dich tun, Marisol, was willst Du mir sagen?“

Sie nimmt ein Foto von einem ca. 5-jährigen Mädchen mit denselben roten wirren Locken wie Marisol hatte und grünen Augen und einem 3-4-jährigen Jungen mit blitzblauen Augen und brunettem Haar in die Hand und streicht zärtlich darüber. „Nat und ich haben nach dem College in LA „geheiratet“ als es 2 Monate lang möglich war und haben dann viel später 2 Kinder bekommen, sie eines – unseren Sohn Brian und ich eines – unsere Tochter Anne. Vor einem halben Jahr wurde bei mir bei einer Routineuntersuchung Krebs diagnostiziert – im letzten Stadium, ich hatte keinerlei Anzeichen, keine Schmerzen, war nicht müde oder matt, nichts. Ich habe es anfangs gar nicht geglaubt. Aber die Röntgen und CT-Bilder waren eindeutig. Wir sind noch einmal gemeinsam mit unserem Wohnmobil auf Urlaub gefahren. Bei der Rückfahrt wurde Nat von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer beim Aussteigen aus dem Mobil niedergefahren und war sofort tot. Das ist jetzt 4 Monate her. Bis vor einer Woche ging es mir noch gut genug, dass ich die Kinder versorgen konnte. Meine und Nats Eltern sollten unsere Kinder nach meinem Tod zu sich nehmen, haben aber jetzt abgelehnt, weil sie draufgekommen sind, dass beide nicht „natürlich“ gezeugt wurden, sondern Nat und ich uns mit Spermien aus einer Samenbank befruchten haben lassen. Unsere Eltern war immer gegen unsere Beziehung, lesbische sein wäre gegen die Natur und Gottes Gesetze und unsere Kinder wären die Brut des Teufels.“

Sie schließt die Augen und atmet schwer. „Wir haben den Samen desselben Spenders für unsere Kinder gewählt, damit sich auch ‚blutsverwandt‘ sind.“ Sie zeigt Tony und Matt das Foto. Als Matt Anne genauer ansieht, wird er blass. Nein! „Anne hatte von Baby an eine sehr ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit, aber als sie mit fast vier Jahren bestimmte Verhaltensweisen an den Tag legte, dass Nat und ich es schon unheimlich fanden, wie sehr sie uns an Dich, Tony, erinnerte, hat Nat einen Hacker beauftragt um die Identität des „Vaters“ unserer Kinder herauszufinden.

Sie schaut Tony jetzt mit furchtbar traurigen Augen an. „Du bist der anonyme Samenspender gewesen, Tony. Du bist der leiblicher Vater unserer Kinder – wie verrückt ist das? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei 0,000000…%. Natürlich hast Du keinerlei Verpflichtungen mir oder Ihnen gegenüber.“ Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft Fassung zu bewahren. „Aber wenn meine Eltern sie nicht nehmen, dann kommen sie in ein Waisenhaus. Nat und ich sind überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir beide in so kurzem Abstand voneinander sterben könnten und unsere Kinder so unbeschützt zurücklassen müssen. Auch alle unsere Geschwister haben einen Rückzieher gemacht, weil sie es sich mit den Eltern nicht verscherzen wollen.“

Tony versucht die Informationen zu verarbeiten, das ist ein Schock. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sein Samenspende nicht abgerufen worden war. Die Geschichte war zu verrückt um nicht zu stimmen. Eine DNA-Analyse konnte Marisols Geschichte schnell und leicht bestätigen. Er schaut auf das Foto. Anne ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und Brian schaut aus wie seine Mutter oder Onkel Clive. Die beiden wareb oft für Zwillinge gehalten worden.

Der Gedanke 2 Kinder zu haben berührte ihn eigentümlich. Er sah Matt an, der war ähnlich verdattert und geschockt. Nat sprach fast tonlos weiter. „Finanziell sind unsere Kinder gut abgesichert. Ich möchte Dich bitten, sie als Vater anzuerkennen und einen guten Platz für sie zu finden, wo sie in Liebe und Freiheit aufwachsen können, in körperlicher und seelische Sicherheit. Bitte Tony, ich habe soviel Geld, das kannst Du alles haben, aber wache über sie, sie sind so unschuldig und unbedarft. Sie würden ein Waisenhaus nicht überleben. Such ihnen gute Adoptiveltern, die sie gemeinsam nehmen und wache über sie. Anne ist Dir so ähnlich, sie redet wie Du hat dieselbe Mimik, Gestik und Körperhaltung. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich das genetisch vererben kann. Sie liebt Kinofilme über alles und kann jeden Disneyfilm auswendig und zitiert sie ununterbrochen.“ Sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich liebe die beiden so sehr, sie sind gute Kinder, intelligent, fleißig, wach, fürsorglich, neugierig, lebhaft und lustig. Und so begabt. So begabt.“ Die letzten Worte hat sie harsch geflüstert und Tränen strömen aus ihren Augen. Sie zittert am ganzen Körper.

„Wo sind die Kinder jetzt?“ Die Anwältin schaltet sich ein. „Marisol hat eine 24/7 Kindermädchen angestellt und sie sind mit ihr grundsätzlich zu Hause. Jetzt gerade sind sie in der Kinderkrippe des Krankenhauses. Wollen Sie die beiden sehen?“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Später. Ich möchte vorher mit Matt reden und mich beraten. Wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken und kommen dann wieder. Wie schaut die rechtliche Lage von Marisols Vorschlag aus?“ „Nachdem Sie nachweisbar der leibliche Vater sind, müssen Sie die Vaterschaft nur anerkennen. Ich habe die schriftlichen Unterlagen hier. Das wird am Geburtenregister eingetragen – fertig. Das Sorgerecht haben sie damit automatisch. Die Kinder sind finanziell versorgt – Ausbildung, Lebenshaltenskosten, etc. Das Vermögen von Frau …“ Tony winkt ab. „Ich brauche sicher kein Geld.“ Er wendet sich zu Marisol, aber sie ist eingeschlafen. „Sagen Sie ihr bitte, dass wir bald zurückkommen?“

Tony und Matt sitzen schweigend jeder in seine eigenen Überlegungen vertieft in der Cafeteria. „Wie geht es Dir mit dieser Situation?“ fragt Matt vorsichtig.“Pfff, ich schwanke zwischen Freude und Horror, zwischen selbstverständlich-erfülle-ich-Marisols-Wunsch-es-sind-ja-auch-meine-Kinder und terrorisiert darüber. Einerseits weiß ich nicht, ob ich Kinder haben will, ob ich Kindern berufsbedingt, dauerhaft ein passendes Umfeld bieten kann, andererseits löst die Vorstellung „meine“ Kinder ins System zu stecken volle Abwehr in mir aus. Ich weiß zuviel, was da alles läuft. Ihnen gute Adoptiveltern zu suchen, heißt, dass sie zumindest bis dahin bei uns leben werden, und ich weiß wie schwer ich mich von einigen meiner Pflegekinder getrennt habe, obwohl da von Anfang an klar war, dass sie wieder gehen werden. Und andererseits habe ich einen Beruf, wo sie morgen wieder in derselben Situation sein könnten. Meine Arbeitszeiten sind zwar besser geworden, aber um eine Familien zu betreuen…“

Das hat Matt total vergessen, dass Tony ja die Pflegevaterberechtigung hat und immer wieder Kinder von/in NCIS-Fällen betreut hat. „Und wie geht es Dir damit, Matt?“ Nach kurzer Zeit sagt Matt „Von der Bandbreite der Emotionen ähnlich wie Dir. Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, ob ich Kinder haben will. Wie ein Paar wie wir beide zu eigenen Kindern kommen könnte, wie wir ein Kind in unser Leben integrieren könnten,… Ich habe keine Entscheidung „getroffen“ und wollte das Thema bei Gelegenheit zur Sprache bringen. Aber mir ist klar oder bewusst geworden, dass ich Kinder haben will, nur wann, wie viele, wie ist die Frage.“

Tony nickt und sagt lächelnd: „Dito!“ Der immer pragmatische Matt fragt: „Okay, unabhängig davon, ob Du die Kinder anerkennen und wir sie zu uns nehmen wollen, wie könnte das praktisch ausschauen? Anne ist 5 und Brian 4 Jahre alt.“ „Platzmäßig wäre es in der Wohnung kein Problem, wir könnten die zwei Gästezimmer als Kinderzimmer einrichten, oder eines als Kinder-Schlafzimmer und eines als Spielzimmer. Die Nebenwohnung wäre integrierbar. Sie könnten in die Kinderbetreuung am NavyYard gehen, die sind sogar auf plötzliche Einsätze eingerichtet, wenn die Kinder über Nacht bleiben müssten, weil die Agenten länger oder durcharbeiten müssen. Am Yard ist auch eine gute Kindergarten- und Grundschule.“ Matt setzt fort: „Wir brauchen ein anderes Auto, Kindersitze, Einrichtung,.. eigentlich müsste Marisol alles haben was die Kinder brauchen, oder? Für die beiden wäre alles Vertraute und Bekannte besser als etwas Neues. Es würde ohnedies viel Neues auf sie zu kommen und viel Vertrautes, Geliebtes nicht mehr dasein.“ Tony nickte und fügt hinzu. „Und wir brauchen möglicherweise einen Hund. Nichts ist besser für die Verarbeitung eines derartigen Traumas als ein Haustier. Aber da können wir abwarten, wie sie damit umgehen.“

Sie sitzen wieder still und in sich versunken. Dann gibt sich Tony einen Ruck, fast zeitgleich mit Matt. Beide fangen zu reden an „Ich..“ und lachen dann. Tony küsst Matt und flüstert „Du zuerst!“ Matt nimmt seine Hand und sagt: „Ich bin dabei, wenn Du die Kinder annehmen willst“ „So richtig und ganz mit Adoption…?“ Matt nickt „So richtig und ganz, worauf wollen wir warten?“ Tony atmet tief durch „Okay, ich auch, wenn Du dabei bist. Als Vater hätte ich sie auf jeden Fall anerkannt. Annehmen nur mit Dir gemeinsam.“ Sie küssen sich zärtlich und gehen Hand in Hand zu Marisol ins Krankenzimmer. Marisol schläft noch immer. Tony teilt der Anwältin ihre Entscheidung mit. Sie atmet erleichtert auf. „Danke! Herzlichen Dank! Wollen Sie die Vaterschaftsanerkennung gleich unterschreiben?“ „Ja, das möchte ich.“ „Können Sie auch die Adoption von mir in die Wege leiten?“ Die Anwältin nickt und fotografiert sich seinen Ausweis für die Daten, gibt Ihnen ihre Karte.

Marisol erwacht und nimmt die Entscheidung von Tony und Matt zutiefst dankbar an. „Bitte kann ich sie noch einmal sehen?“ „Natürlich, solange Du willst.“

Frau VanHout ruft das Kindermädchen an und lässt sie die Kinder bringen. Die beiden laufen ohne die anderen Erwachsenen zu beachten zu ihrer Mutter. Kurz vorm Bett bremsen sie sich total ein und lehnen sich vorsichtig ans Bett. „Mami, Du bist wach!“ Anne nimmt vorsichtig und zärtlich ihre Hand und küsst sie. Brian klettert aufs Bett und legt sich vorsichtig neben sie hin. „Anne, Brian, ich habe eine Überraschung für Euch beide.“ Sie winkt Tony und Matt zu sich hin. „Das ist Euer Vater und sein Lebensgefährte. Ich kenn die beiden seit meiner Schulzeit und ihr werdet bei ihnen leben wenn ich bei Mom im Himmel bin und nicht mehr bei Euch hier auf der Erde bin. Aber Mom und ich wir werden immer auf Euch aufpassen und Euch zuhören.“

Anni hat sich bei ihren Worten schnell umgedreht und die beiden Männer kritisch beäugt. Zuerst Matt und dann Tony. Als sie sein Gesicht betrachtet reißt sie die Augen auf. „Du siehst aus wie ich!“ Tony lacht sie an. „Dann muss ich gut aussehen, Du meine Lady bist nämlich wunderhübsch!“ Sie verdreht die Augen mit einem so typischen ‚Echt-jetzt‘-Tony-Blick, dass Matt zu lachen beginnt. „Ich sehe was Du meinst, Marisol, unglaublich!“ Brian beobachtet beide zurückhaltend und drückt sich näher an seine Mami. „Hi, ich bin Tony, Euer Papa, ihr könnt Tony oder Dad oder Papa zu mir sagen, wie ihr wollt, und das ist Matt meine Freund und Partner.“ Er reicht erst Anne seine Hand, die diese auch höflich nimmt und fest schüttelt. Tony vertieft sein Lächeln an sie. Dann reicht er Brian einen Finger, den der vorsichtig nimmt und zart schüttelt. „Ich habe zuhause Fotos von meiner Mom, die Dir so ähnlich sieht wie ich Anne ähnlich sehe, Brian. Allerdings sind das sehr alte Fotos.“ „Wieso hast Du keine neuen?“ fragt Brian. „Meine Mom ist gestorben, als ich 8 Jahre alt war. Das ist schon sehr lange her.“ „Und bist Du dann bei deinem Dad aufgewachsen?“ fragt Anne. „Anfangs schon, aber mein Dad war nie zuhause. Mit 11 bin ich dann ins Internat gekommen und geblieben bis ich erwachsen war.“ „Matt und ich haben uns im College kennengelernt. Dort haben wir auch deine Mami und Mom kennengelernt. Wir haben im ersten Collegejahr die Zimmer nebeneinander gehabt und Deine Mami hat oft mit mir geschimpft, weil ich in der Nacht noch Klavier gespielt habe.“ Jetzt schaut Anne ihre Mami ungläubig an „Wirklich?“ Mami nickt lächelnd. „Und Tony hat uns dann immer Pizza mitgebracht von der Pizzeria in der er gearbeitet hat. Oder Matt die Cookies von seine Grandma – die waren die besten!“ „Sind sie immer noch. Ich bekomme zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten eine Schachtel voll!“ „Mhm, lecker – die müsst ihr Matt unbedingt abschwatzen, das sind die besten Cookies, die ich je gegessen habe. Und Tony’s Lasagne – es gibt nichts besseres!“ Man sah Marisol an, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt war. Sie bat auch Anne zu sich aufs Bett. „Ich liebe Euch mehr als mein Leben.“ Sie küsste Anne auf die Stirn. „Sei gesegnet, meine wunderschöne Tochter!“ und küss auch Brian „Sei gesegnet, mein wunderschöner Sohn.“ Dann schlief sie erschöpft ein. „Mami schläft, was hält ihr davon, dass ihr uns Eure Zimmer zuhause zeigt, dann könne wir vielleicht miteinander spielen. Vorher muss ich aber im Büro anrufen und sagen, dass ich heute nicht mehr in die Arbeit komme.“ „Was arbeitest Du?“ fragt Brian. Ich bin ein Bundesagent bei der Navy, das ist so ähnlich wie ein Polizist.“ „Echt whoah!“ Tony lächelt über die Begeisterung einen Cop als Vater zu haben.

Tony lässt sich vom Kindermädchen den Personalausweis zeigen und macht ein Foto davon, mailt es an Luise mit der Bitte um eine Tiefen-Tiefen-Check ‚Ich will auch wissen, mit wem sie in den letzten 2 Monaten telefoniert hat.‘ Irgendetwas an ihr macht ihn unrund. Er ruft Gibbs an und erklärt die Situation ohne die Kinder zu erwähnen. Dann ruft er Vance an, erklärt die Situation mit Kindern und kriegt sofort mindestens eine Woche frei, „auch länger, wenn Sie das brauchen, es stehen Ihnen insgesamt 12 Wochen zu, wenn sie ein Kind bekommen, macht 24 bei zweien. Alter ist irrelevant, Sie sind jetzt Vater geworden,“ teilt Vance ihm bestimmt mit. Matt bekommt von seinem Chef dieselbe Auskunft.

Sie fahren zu Marisols Haus. Ein kleines Einfamilienhaus mit einem etwas ungepflegtem Garten. Das Haus selber ist sehr in Unordnung. Überall liegen und stehen Spielezeuge, Kleidung in allen Reinheits-und Schmutzgraden, Schuhe, benutzte Teller und Gläser, Zeitschriften, Bücher herum. Das Kindermädchen hat nicht den Funken eines schlechten Gewissens. Matt sagt nur „Wir kümmern uns um die Kinder. Sie räumen hier überall auf! Pronto!“ Sie schaut ihn aufsässig an und gehorcht dann widerwillig und sehr langsam. Das Kinderzimmer sieht nicht viel besser aus. Beide schlafen in einem Zimmer - überall Chaos pur. Tony beginnt ein Aufräumspiel mit den Kindern und innerhalb von 20 Minuten sind beide Zimmer ordentlich. Marisols Schlafzimmer ist penibel sauber und aufgeräumt. Tony wäscht gleich die Wäsche – mindestens 5 Maschinenladungen sind in der Warteschlange. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er sucht ihn Marisols Schreibtisch nach den Referenzen des Kindermädchens. Er will die Kindern nicht noch einer vertrauten Person berauben, aber er hat von dieser Frau noch nichts gesehen, was ihn von ihrer Kompetenz überzeugt.

Die Anwältin smst ihm, dass seine Vaterschaft im Geburtsregister jetzt amtlich eingetragen ist und er das sofort das Sorgerecht für die beiden Kinder hat. Sie hat deren Familiennamen auch auf Marisols Wunsch auf Werthner-DiNozzo geändert. Tony fühlt sich unglaublich erleichtert.

Er ruft Luise an, will wissen was sie herausgefunden hat. Nicht viel, ziemlich blankes Blatt. Nicht einmal Tickets wegen Falschparken. Telefoniert habe sie von ihrem Handy hauptsächlich zu einem Anschluß Werthner in Ohio. Sie grabe weiter. Er schickt ihr Fotos der letzten drei Arbeitsstellen. Als er in die Küche geht, sitzt das Kindermädchen ‚Frau Marie‘ am Fensterbrett und telefoniert. Sie lässt sich auch von ihm nicht weiter stören. Im Kühlschrank findet er Milch, Fruchtsaft und eine Sechserpackung Bier. Drei gekaufte Sandwiches und eine Flasche Ketchup. Er findet nichts Frisches, nichts zum Kochen, kein Obst. Im Geschirrspüler sind nur Müslischalen und Gläser. Im Mistkübel Kunststoffverpackungen von Sandwiches. Drei volle zugeschnürte Müllsäcke im Vorzimmer lassen von den durchgedrückten Umrissen auf ähnlichen Inhalt schließen.

„Wann haben die Kinder das letzte Mal gegessen?“ fragt er laut. Sie blickt kurz auf antwortet „Mittags“ „und was?“ Sie verdreht die Augen „Wir waren beim Mac.“ Er schaut sie auffordernd an „Was?“ „Was haben sie gegessen? Genau, detailliert, was und wieviel davon!“ „Ich telefoniere gerade, sehen Sie das nicht?“ „Ich habe Ihnen eine Aufgabe gegeben. Telefonieren können sie danach.“ Er nimmt ihr einfach das Handy ab. „Frau Marie ruft in einer Stunde zurück! und legt auf aber behält das Handy „irrtümlich“. „Räumen sie alles schmutzige Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler, schalten Sie ihn ein, das restliche Geschirr waschen Sie mit der Hand jetzt ab!“

Er geht in den Wirtschaftsraum schaut durch ihre Fotogalerie – hauptsächlich Fotos vom Haus, von Wertgegenständen im Haus. Ein kurzer Rundblick zeigt, dass im Haus alles noch dort steht, liegt, hängt wie auf den Fotos abgebildet. Dann findet er Fotos von Schmuckgegenständen. Ketten, Colliers, Ringen, Armbändern. Er läuft in Marisols Schlafzimmer und sucht nach diesen Gegenständen. Er findet zwar eine Lade mit doppeltem Boden, wo noch einige Schmuckstücke liegen, die fotografierten aber fehlen. Sie sind eindeutig in dieser Lade fotografiert worden.

Luise ruft an „He Tony, diese Adressen und Namen auf den Empfehlungsschreiben sind frei erfunden. Die Telefonnummern gibt es, da kommt aber nur ein AB.“ „Okay, danke Luise.“ Er ruft Dect. Sportelli an und berichtet von den bisherigen Ermittlungsergebnissen, der verspricht sofort vorbeizukommen. 30 Min Später trudeln die Detectives Sportelli und Hanley und setzen seine Untersuchung fort. Sie finden die Schmuckstücke in Frau Maries Zimmer, neben 5000$ die sie vom Wirtschaftskonto für Einkäufe abgehoben hat. Tony ruft die Anwältin Frau VanHout an und berichtet über die Vorfälle und dass Matt und er bei den Kindern bleiben. Er fragt ob Marisol ein Testament gemacht hat, oder ob die gesetzlich vorgegebene Erbfolge vorgesehen ist. Nein es gibt ein Testament, in dem die beiden Kinder das Vermögen zu gleichen Teilen erben werden. „Meine Ermittlungen haben auch ergeben, dass Frau Marie mit einer Familie Werthner in Ohio oft telefoniert hat. Ich nehme an, das es die Eltern von Marisol sind. Welchen Grund hätte ein vor kurzem angestelltes Kindermädchen so oft mit den Eltern ihrer Chefin, die sie nicht offiziell kennengelernt hat, zu telefonieren?“ „Das Testament liegt bei mir in der Kanzlei. Es kann nicht beeinsprucht werden, weil Kinder vor Eltern im Erbrecht stehen. Marisol hat das letzte Gespräch, indem ihre Eltern das Annehmen der Kinder unter Angabe von ihren Gründen definitiv ausgeschlossen haben, aufgezeichnet. Und jetzt mit Ihnen als Vater, haben die Eltern auch keine Chance die Kinder zu bekommen. Hat Marie heute mit Fam. Werthner telefoniert?“ Tony schaut nach auch in der Liste der gelöschten Aktivitäten. „Nein, vorgestern war das letzte Mal von diesem Handy.“ „Okay dann weiß sie auch nichts von den neuesten Ereignissen. Dass Sie der Samenspender/Vater sind ist beiden Familien bekannt. Auch die Kinder wussten, dass sie zwar einen leiblichen Vater haben, aber ihre Eltern Marisol und Nat waren.“

„Gut, Frau Marie wird von der Polizei gerade verhört und ich denke auch mitgenommen. Betrug und Raub sind gegebene, beweisbare Sachverhalte, Vernachlässigung des leiblichen Wohls der Kinder ist auch beweisbar – zumindest als Druckmittel.“ Kurz später beenden sie das Telefonat.

Sportelli kommt auf ihn zu. „Guter Riecher, DiNozzo. Gegen Eure ‚Frau Marie‘ liegen 4 Haftbefehle wegen Betrug, Raub und Vernachlässigung von Kindern vor. Sie wird in 4 Staaten gesucht. Wir müssen den Schmuck als Beweismittel mitnehmen, Du kriegst ihn nächste Woche zurück.“ „Okay und danke, dass Du so schnell gekommen bist.“ „Keine Ursache, dein Fang macht sicher eine Belobigung für uns – Danke Dir, DiNozzo!“

Als Tony wieder ins Kinderzimmer kommt, sitzt Brian in Matts Schoss und Anne ist an ihn gelehnt, er liest aus einem Kinderbuch vor. Beide Kinder haben Pyjamas an. „Wer ist den hungrig von Euch?“ Alle nicken heftig. „Dann schaue ich mal, was ich finde.“

In den Küchenkästen findet er jede Menge Dosen - Suppen und Eintöpfe. Zwar auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, aber besser als Sandwich oder zu süße Cerealien. Er entscheidet sich für Ravioli in Tomatensauce und Linsensuppe. Er reinigt Tisch und Arbeitsflächen und deckt den Tisch. Im Tiefkühlschrank findet er noch Brotscheiben, die er in der Microwelle auftaut. Dazu gibt es Fruchtsaft. Kurz vor dem Fertigwerden kommen die drei in die Küche. „Ah so schön gedeckt, wie Mami. Was gibt es zu essen?“ „Ravioli und Linsensuppe.“ „Leckeer!“ schreien die Kinder.

Später erzählt Tony ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht - Geschichte und vor ihrem Ende sind die Kinder eingeschlafen.

Matt und Tony sitzen ihm jetzt aufgeräumten Wohnzimmer, die 3. Maschine Wäsche wird gerade gewaschen. „Was für ein FUBAR!“ Tony bringt Matt punkto Frau Marie auf den aktuellen Stand. Die Kinder haben kein einziges Mal nach ihr gefragt. „Marisol und Nat müssen Freunde gehabt haben, das gibt es nicht anders. Sie waren immer sehr sozial. Wir brauchen jemanden, der diese Familie ein bisschen gekannt hat um hier die wichtigen und richtigen Dinge für die Kinder mitzunehmen. Ich möchte aufzeichnen, was alle Freunde über die Mütter erzählen, kleine Geschichten, die sich die Kinder später anhören können. Vielleicht gibt es auch Filmaufnahmen. Ich hätte so gerne etwas von meiner Mutter gehabt. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass sich sie vergesse, ihre Stimme, wie sie roch, wie sie aussah.“ Sie holen sich ein Bier aus der Küche und überlegen die nächsten Schritte. „Ich habe kurz überlegt, hier im Haus zu bleiben, aber es ist zu klein für uns alle und die Fahrt zum Yard und in dein Büro ist viel zu lange. Wir würden am Tag fast 2 Stunden im Auto sitzen.“ Matt sieht das genauso. „Wir werden am Wochenende das Zimmer der Kinder übersiedeln, Kleidung, Spielzeuge, CDs, DVDs, Bücher,…“ Es läutet an der Tür.

Tony öffnet und eine ihm vertraut vorkommende Frau in seinem Alter steht da. Sie schaut ihn überrascht an „Tony? Tony DiNozzo? Was machst Du denn da?“ „Mhm, wer will das wissen?“ „Vivian Langley. Ich bin eine Freundin von Marisol und Natalie noch aus Collegezeiten. Daher kenne ich auch Dich. Wir hatten Geschichte in den ersten beiden Jahren gemeinsam.“ „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel. Komm doch herein. Was führt Dich hierher?“ „Ich war 2 Wochen beruflich unterwegs und wollte Marisol besuchen und wissen wie es ihr geht.“ „Okay, darf ich ein Foto von Dir machen. Ich möchte Deine Angaben mit Frau VanHout überprüfen, wir hatten einige unangenehme Erlebnisse, danach können wir reden.“

Sie nimmt ihr Handy und ruft jemanden an. „Megan? Hi hier ist Viv. Ich bin gerade in Marisols Haus und mir steht Tony DiNozzo gegenüber, der meine Identität überprüfen will. Wie geht es Marisol? …. Was? ….Oh Gott …. „ Dann hört sie lange nur zu und je länger sie zuhört, desto trauriger schaut sie drein. Nach dem Ende des Telefonats weint sie schluchzend. „Die Ärzte meinen, dass sie diese Nacht nicht überleben wird! Das ist alles so furchtbar, ich kann das nicht glauben als ich vor 2 Wochen weggefahren bin, hat sie noch absolut gesund ausgesehen. Vielleicht etwas erschöpft, aber auf keinen Fall todkrank. Oh Gott, was wird jetzt aus den Kindern?“

„Komm rein Viv, ich mach Dir Tee und dann erzähle ich Dir den Rest.“ In der Küche steht Matt und hat schon den Wasserkocher aufgestellt. „Hi, Vivi!“ „Matt, was … seid ihr immer noch zusammen?“ „Nein wieder.“ „Okay, warum seid ihr da und wo ist dieser Trampel ‚Frau Marie‘ und wo sind die Kinder?“

„Die Kinder schlafen oben in ihrem Zimmer, Frau Marie ist in einer Arrestzelle wegen Betrugs, Raubs und Vernachlässigung der Kinder. Ich habe die Vaterschaft für die Kinder angenommen – auf Wunsch von Marisol - und sie werden bei Matt und mir leben.“ Ihr Blick wird hart. „Und ich bin Assistent Direktor, Senior Agent und Teamleiter im NCIS - einer Bundesbehörde wie FBI nur für die Navy, Matt ist persönlicher Berater vom Secretary of Defense im Weißen Haus und wir werden das Erbe der Kinder nicht anrühren, wir haben beide mehr als genug Geld – zufrieden?“

„Entschuldige, aber nach der Aktion von Marisols und Nats Eltern … und Ihr seid nie im Bild gewesen, … bin ich misstrauisch geworden.“ „Absolut verständlich, absolut. Wir haben gerade darüber geredet, dass wir die Freunde von Marisol und Nat auftreiben müssen, damit sie den Kindern immer von ihren Müttern erzählen können.“ Sie verbringen den ganzen Abend mit dem Nachholen ihrer Lebensgeschichten seit dem College.

Viv schickt Tony eine Kontaktliste mit aktueller Adresse, Tel-Nr. und Emailadresse. Sie ist die Koordinatorin ihrer gemeinsamen Urlaube und Treffen – sie sind wirklich an die richtige Person gekommen. Sie weiß auch, dass Marisol von Nat und von sich je ein elektronisches Erinnerungsalbum für alle Sinne für beide Kinder gemacht hatte. Mit Fotos, Videos mit Liedern und Tröstungen, Geruchspads mit Nachfüllungen, sollten die nicht mehr ausreichend riechen. Der Fotorahmen war aus dem Stoff eines Sweaters oder einer Jacke, die die Mütter oft anhatten und die Kinder erinnern konnten. Es gab Videos von allen Festen, Feiern und Urlauben. Aus getragenen Tshirts hatte Marisol Polsterbezüge gemacht und Kleidung für Teddy und Puppe. Es gab für jedes Kind ein Fotoalbum mit allen wichtigen Ereignissen oder Erlebnissen ihres bisherigen Lebens. Tony und Matt waren beeindruckt. Tony hatte Tränen in den Augen bei der Erinnerung, wie sehr er sich dies alles von seiner Mutter gewünscht hatte und sein Vater es ihm verweigert hatte, DiNozzos weinen nicht, trauern nicht, sind stark. Matt zog ihn einfach in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann den beiden ein halb so guter Vater sein wie Marisol und Nat ihnen Mütter waren. Ich werde mein Bestes geben!“ versprach Tony „Ich auch, die beiden sind ein großes Vorbild!“ fügte Matt hinzu. Viv verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen morgen wieder hier oder in Tony’s und Matt’s Wohnung vorbeizuschauen.

Am nächsten Vormittag besuchen sie Marisol ein letztes Mal. Sie kann gerade 5 Minuten wach bleiben und schläft dann eine Stunde. Sie sagt zu Tony noch „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Du und Matt genauso gute Väter seid, wie wir Mütter waren. Danke, dass Du unsere Kinder nimmst, Danke. Segen für Dich und Dich!“ Danach plaudert sie mit Nat und ihrer schon lange verstorbenen Großmutter, sie lacht kurz auf und schläft wieder ein.

Am Nachmittag kommen Gibbs, Blanche und später das restliche Team um bei der Übersiedlung zu helfen. Luise hackt sich in die Emailaccounts von Marisol und Viv checkt die Nachrichten wegen nötiger Antworten.

Der Van in der Garage ist ein etwas älteres Modell, mit dem Tony sicher nicht fährt –aus Sicherheitsgründen – sicher nicht. Und leiert dann eine Liste von Mängeln dieses Modells herunter. Er wird sich sicher einen neuen kaufen. Matt schaut ihn so fassungslos an, dass alle lachen. Gibbs sagt nur: „Sicherheits-, Ordnungs- und Prozedur – Zwänge, zumindest soviel ich weiß!“ und klopft ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. Viv kommt aus dem Haus „Ihr habt auch ein neues Auto. Kann morgen beim Händler ihn Alexandria abgeholt werden. Marisol hat es bestellt und auch schon bezahlt. Mit zusätzlichem Sicherheits- und Sound-Paket, cool, oder?“ Tony hat seine Zweifel, Matt ist begeistert.

Alle Autos sind vollgepackt, Gibbs hat die Möbel am Truck als Megan VanHout anruft und ihm mitteilt, dass Marisol gerade friedlich im Schlaf gestorben ist. Sie werde alles Erforderliche fürs Begräbnis in die Wege leiten. Das Begräbnis wäre nächsten Mittwoch, Marisol wollte verbrannt werden und ihre Asche sollte bei ihrem Strandhaus ins Meer gestreut werden. Viv bricht weinend zusammen. Matt hält sie, während Tony die Kinder ablenkt – versucht abzulenken. Anne fragt „Ist Mami jetzt auch mit Mom bei den Engeln im Himmel, Papa?“ „Ja, Anne das ist sie. Jetzt hat sie keine Schmerzen mehr und passt mit Mom auf Euch beide hier auf.“ „Können wir sie einmal besuchen fahren? frag Brian. „Nein, silly, wir können nicht in den Himmel fliegen. Aber Mami und Mom kommen in unseren Träumen zu uns, sowie Mom in unseren Träumen gekommen ist.“ antwortet seine Schwester. „Gut!“ sagt Brian.

Sie fahren zur Wohnung. Gibbs hat die Übersiedlung fest im Griff. Tony spielt den Kindern am Klavier vor und zeigt Anne eine einfache Melodie. Sie saugt alles auf wie ein Schwamm. Sie dürfte auch diese Begabung von ihm geerbt haben. Dann schauen sich die Kinder einen Disney-Tier-Film an. Tony kocht für alle. Nach dem Abendessen badet Matt die beiden und bringt sie ins Bett. Tony erzählt wieder eine Geschichte zum Einschlafen.

Danach setzen sie sich zu den Gibbs, Blanche und Viv auf die Terrasse. „Jetzt habt ihr aber kein Gästezimmer mehr!“ Matt zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Wir haben vor drei Wochen die Nebenwohnung gekauft - als Kapitalanlage und dass wir die ganze Etage für uns haben. Da gibt es drei Schlafzimmer. Eventuell verbinden wir die beiden Wohnungen auch, aber das hat noch Zeit. Jetzt ist erst einmal Eingewöhnung und Verarbeitung dran. Ah, ich werde Blaine anrufen, er hat sicher gute Ideen, wie wir mit dieser Situation umgehen können um den Kindern den Abschied und die Trauerzeit so gesund wie möglich zu machen.“ Er verzieht sich ins Studio um zu telefonieren und ein bisschen alleine zu sein.

Gibbs gibt Tony ein dickes Kuvert. „Von Vance! Versicherung, Anmeldung bei HR, Anmeldung im Yard-Hort, als Direktor wirst Du bevorzugt und hast für beide auf jeden Fall einen Platz, Informationsbroschüren, etc. Überall wo Du unterschreiben sollst, hat Cynthia ein Post-it geklebt. Alles ist in Kopie vorhanden.“ Tony unterschreibt und gibt auch gleich Matt als Notfallkontakt an. „Ich habe morgen Nachmittag das Team zu einem Barbecue eingeladen, Vance kommt auch mit Familie und Tobias mit Emily, Du bist herzlich mit Matt und den Kindern eingeladen, Du auch Viv.“ Sie sagen zu.

Viv: „Am Mittwoch nach dem Begräbnis gibt es ein Fest, Marisol und Nat wollten beide nicht, dass das Begräbnis eine traurige Angelegenheit ist, schwarze Kleidung ist verboten. Wir sollen das Leben feiern, uns freuen, dass wir so liebe und gute Freunde haben, soviele schöne Erlebnisse miteinander gehabt haben und dankbar für die gemeinsame Zeit sein. Nats Begräbnis war wirklich so – es ist eine schöne Erinnerung. Am Mittwoch werden ungefähr 300 Menschen kommen, danach gibt es für rund 100 das Fest. Jeder bringt eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen mit. Für Getränke ist gesorgt. Die Kinder können dabei sein – außer bei der eigentlichen Kremation. Da sind nur die engsten Verwandten und Freunde dabei. Am Mittwoch werden das Marisols und Nats Familie, Du, Matt, Geraldine, Walter, Megan und ich sein. Walter und ich sind die Taufpaten der Kinder. Du wirst alle dort kennenlernen und alte Bekannte treffen. Wir sind zwar jetzt viel mehr verstreut als früher, aber wir halten Kontakt und treffen uns mindestens 1x im Jahr zu einem gemeinsamen Badeurlaub oder Schiurlaub.“

„Du hast das Asche verstreuen erwähnt, wie läuft das ab?“ „Mhm, ja, bei Nat war es so, dass ihre engsten Freunde sich mit Marisol im Strandhaus trafen und Marisol viel kleine Papierschiffchen vorbereitet hat in die die Asche gelöffelt wurde. Jeder hat eine schöne Erinnerung an Nat erzählt und dann ein Schiffchen ins Wasser gesetzt. Da war Winter, kein Mensch draußen, es war so eisig kalt und windig, dass die Schiffchen schnell hinausgetrieben wurden und bald nicht mehr sichtbar waren. Jetzt ist Sommer sind viele Menschen am Strand und im Wasser. Ich weiß nicht recht, wie wir das anlegen können.“ Matt sagte: „Meine Familie hat eine Motoryacht, da passen an die 30 Leute drauf. Ich habe in Indien eine ähnliche Zeremonie gesehen. Papierschiffchen mit Kerzen, Blumen und der Asche drinnen wurden in der Nacht auf den Fluß gesetzt und sind langsam hinausgetrieben und irgendwann versunken. Weil die Wellen des Flusses das Flamme der Kerzen aber reflektiert haben, wusste man nie wieviel noch schwimmen. Ich kann eine Stelle im Meer suchen, die eine starke Strömung hat.“ Gibbs meinte „Wir könnten Borin von der Coastguard befragen, die wissen das sicher genau.“ Tony nickte und schaute Viv fragend an. „Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Ja, das würde Marisol sicher gefallen, sie war ein Nachtmensch, Nat mehr ein Morgenmensch. Die Zeremonie sollte ca. eine Woche nach dem Begräbnis sein.“ Matt checkte den Termin mit seiner Mutter und sie bekamen die Yacht für Donnerstag. Gibbs übernahm es sich von Borin die GPS – Koordinaten herauszufinden. Start war am Strandhaus in Alconquin am Choptank River. Abgemacht.


	9. Epilog

Die Kinder gewöhnten sich überraschend schnell bei Tony und Matt ein. Sie fanden einen Rhythmus, der den Bedürfnissen aller entsprach, Aufstehen und Frühstück fand so statt wie Tony und Matt es dann brauchten, wenn sie wieder arbeiten gehen. Sie nahmen sich 14 Tage ganz frei, dann arbeiteten sie 3 Wochen lang halbtags und Tony nahm die Kinder mit in den Hort am Yard. Matt ließ sich von seinem Chauffeur zu Mittag hinbringen und sie holten die Kinder gemeinsam ab. Danach arbeiteten sie beide wieder ganztags und die Kinder bleiben gerne im Hort. Je nach Situation nahm Tony sie mit nach Hause oder Matt holte sie mit Chauffeur ab. Das liebten sie besonders, sich von einer Limousine mit Chauffeur bringen oder holen zu lassen. Freitag Nacht schliefen die Kinder immer bei Walter oder Viv, manchmal sogar bei Gibbs. Freitag war Datenacht für Papa und Dad und nichts und niemand konnte sie abhalten. Sie gingen immer aus, zum Essen oder zu einer Party oder Museumsnacht und hatten danach heißen und vor allem lauten Sex und am Morgen wieder. Und am Vormittag und noch schnell nach dem Mittagessen, bevor sie die Kinder holten und mit ihnen etwas unternahmen. Manchmal mit den Vancens oder Tobias gemeinsam, manchmal verbrachten sie das Wochenende bei Matts Familie. Nachdem Matt die beiden offiziell adoptiert hatte, war der großelterlichen Liebe keine Grenze mehr gesetzt. Im Sommer fuhren sie ins Strandhaus, im Winter Schifahren, im Herbst und Frühling wanderten und campten sie in den umliegenden Nationalparks.

Zu Neujahr hielt Matt um Tony’s „Hand“ an. Zu Sommerbeginn heirateten sie in einer einfachen, schlichten Feier. Trauzeugen – Gibbs und Colin Clarington und ein Sommerfest im Strandhaus mit 80 Gästen.

End

**Author's Note:**

> nichts gehört mir  
> Einige Charaktere von Glee/Warbler kommen in kleinen Rollen vor. Sie sind am Besten im Sinne von Aquaria245- Beyond-Universe zu verstehen


End file.
